The Wind And Dandelion
by hanaruppi
Summary: "Terbanglah dengan sayap-sayap impianmu membara di udara, berdansa dengan angin menjelajah angkasa, dan tumbuh di tanah manapun tempat kau ingin tumbuh, menjadi jiwa baru, seperti dandelion." / Aku hanya seorang gadis yang pandai bersandiwara. Yang muak dengan hidupnya. Namun merindukan sosok anak lelaki yang meniupkan helai-helai dandelion sepuluh tahun yang lalu. / AU. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

semua karakter dalam cerita ini adalah milik _mangaka_ tercinta kita, **Masashi Kishimoto**

gambar untuk _cover_ ff ini adalah karya author kece, teman penulis seperjuangan saya, **Daniyal Sheva **:'D

dan ide cerita ini adalah milik saya :P

* * *

untuk **SasuSaku** fans

dari dandelion yang membuatku jatuh cinta

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil berlarian di hamparan padang rumput kaki bukit. Rambut pendek merah muda yang dibingkai pita merah besar melompat-lompat seiring lonjakan tubuh mungilnya. Langkah sepasang kakinya membelah rerumputan yang tumbuh sedikit lebih tinggi di atas mata kakinya. Sembari tertawa riang, tangannya menggapai sepasang kupu-kupu yang tengah memadu kasih di udara. Tak peduli dua kupu-kupu cantik itu terbang semakin tinggi, gadis kecil itu melompat berusaha menangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya yang pendek. Gelak tawanya memenuhi keheningan padang rumput di kaki bukit itu.

Tubuh mungilnya jatuh tersungkur ketika melompat lagi. Rerumputan lembut yang tumbuh lebat di atas tanah melindunginya dari rasa sakit. Dia tidak menangis, namun tawa riangnya terhenti. Sepasang matanya yang bening sewarna zamrud menatap setangkai bunga kapas putih di depan wajahnya. Bunga yang belum pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup. Setangkai bunga yang tumbuh di antara hamparan padang rumput luas di sekelilingnya. Tampak kesepian.

Gadis kecil tak dapat menahan diri untuk memetiknya. Diperhatikannya bunga kapas itu. Rapuh. Putik-putiknya yang berbulu rontok di tangannya. Gadis kecil mencabutinya helai demi helai.

"Bukan begitu caranya," kata seorang anak laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya. Anak laki-laki kurus, kulit putihnya yang nyaris pucat seolah-olah transparan ditembus cahaya jingga mentari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam. Rambutnya sehitam bulu gagak, tumbuh sehat dan lebat di kepalanya yang berbentuk sempurna. Anak laki-laki yang tampan.

"Bukan begitu caranya memperlakukan _dandelion_," katanya lagi.

Gadis kecil menautkan alis. "Dandelion?"

"Ya, nama bunga ini dandelion. Kau tidak tahu?"

Gadis kecil menggeleng dengan wajah polos.

Anak laki-laki itu merebut bunga kapas dari tangan gadis kecil. Mendekatkannya ke wajah, meniup putik-putik bulu di kelopak hingga lepas satu per satu bersamaan dengan udara yang berembus dari mulutnya. Terbang bebas ke udara. Bersatu dengan arus angin yang bertiup ke angkasa.

"Indah sekali..." Gadis kecil menatap terpukau tanpa kedip. Membayangkannya seperti balon-balon sabun yang ditiupkan dari ujung sedotan. Keindahan itu membuat gadis kecil ketagihan. Dia menginginkannya lagi. Setangkai bunga kapas dipetiknya lagi, kemudian menyerahkannya pada si anak laki-laki. "Lakukan lagi."

"Kenapa tidak tiup sendiri?"

Gadis kecil menggeleng. Menyusul sebuah senyum lebar merekah di antara kedua pipinya yang tembam kemerahan.

"Aku ingin jadi _dandelion_. Kau jadi _angin_-nya."

Anak laki-laki itu tampak tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Namun permintaan si gadis kecil dituruti. Putik-putik bulu ditiupkannya lagi, membawa mereka melayang tinggi ke udara. Bersamaan dengan itu senyuman ceria di wajah gadis kecil tak pernah pudar. Pelan-pelan sebuah senyum turut melengkung di wajah anak laki-laki.

Di ujung padang ilalang, seorang wanita melambaikan tangan ke arah kedua anak itu. Gadis kecil membalas lambaian tangannya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera ke sana. Tapi sebelum itu, dengan wajah menyesal dan berat hati gadis kecil mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada anak laki-laki.

"Aku harus pulang. Nanti kita main lagi, ya?"

Anak laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, selain menyerahkan buku sketsa padanya. "Ini untukmu."

"Apa ini?"

Gadis kecil menatap gambar setangkai bunga dandelion di tengah padang ilalang dengan beberapa helai putik bulunya terbang terbawa angin. Gambar pensil yang indah. Membuat mata zamrudnya membulat besar, tak berkedip selama beberapa saat.

"Ini benar untukku?" Gadis kecil menatap tak percaya.

Anak laki-laki mengangguk. "Simpan saja kalau mau."

Sebuah senyum bahagia yang sama seperti saat gadis itu menatap putik-putik dandelion terbang ke udara kembali melengkung di wajahnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, _Angin_."

Anak laki-laki tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Diam saja, menatap sosok gadis kecil yang berjalan semakin jauh seiring tenggelamnya matahari.

.

.

.

"_Terbanglah dengan sayap-sayap impianmu mengembara di udara, berdansa dengan angin menjelajah angkasa, dan tumbuh di tanah manapun tempat kau ingin tumbuh, menjadi jiwa baru, seperti dandelion."_

* * *

**The Wind And Dandelion**

* * *

**Bagian 1**

Aku terjaga dari lelap ketika kudengar ketukan di pintu kamarku.

"Nona Sakura," panggil Konan dari luar.

Aku melirik jam digital di atas meja lampu, pukul delapan. Baru dua jam berlalu sejak aku merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjangku yang nyaman dan hangat. Kini kenyataan bahwa dua jam lagi aku harus tampil cantik di depan kamera sebuah acara televisi, mengusik hidup-damaiku yang sangat langka kudapatkan.

Konan mengetuk pintu lagi. Tapi aku belum mau bangun. Alih-alih, aku menarik selimut hingga menutup diriku sampai kepala. Kubiarkan Konan masuk dengan kunci cadangan pintu kamarku yang dimilikinya―dia punya semua kunci cadangan setiap kamar di rumah ini.

Konan mulai sibuk seperti biasa sebelum aku memulai segala pekerjaan; menyiapkan sekian stel pakaianku, macam-macam naskah, dan barang-barang pribadiku yang selalu wajib kubawa ke mana pun. Semua harus disiapkannya dengan sempurna. Termasuk menu sarapan pagi yang selalu kuminta dengan spesifikasi yang tidak pernah masuk akal―kemarin malam kupesankan padanya agar menyiapkan _sandwich_ isi tuna untuk sarapan pagi ini; terdengar sederhana, sampai kukatakan rotinya tidak lebih tebal dari satu sentimeter dan dipanggang hingga sisi luarnya garing dan renyah namun bagian dalamnya lembut, dan aku hanya ingin makan tuna yang masih segar dari laut.

"_Sandwich_ isi tuna, seperti pesanan Nona," kata Konan saat meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan pagiku di atas meja dekat tempat tidur. Setelah memastikan apakah Konan mengerjakan keinginanku dengan persis, barulah aku mau menyantapnya.

Konan memang tipe pekerja yang sempurna. Dia mampu melakukan apapun yang kuminta, mengerjakannya tanpa cela. Seolah-olah aku ingin mengatakan tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukannya. Dan yang paling kusukai darinya adalah dia tak pernah bicara–tidak–perlu padaku. Aku sendiri menyadari sikapku selama ini padanya sangat menyebalkan. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun Konan mengeluhkan itu; tak pernah padaku, juga tak pernah pada siapapun. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Rasanya bangga sekali memiliki manajer sekaligus asisten pribadi seperti dia. Konan adalah satu-satunya hal benar yang diberikan Ayah untukku. Satu-satunya.

"Sudah membuat jawaban untuk pertanyaan wawancara nanti, Nona?" tanya Konan setelah _sandwich_ selesai kuhabiskan.

Aku baru ingat soal itu. Aku bahkan belum membaca satu pertanyaan pun dalam naskah yang diberikan Konan tadi malam. Rasa lelah setelah semalaman syuting untuk iklan mobil sport tak memberiku kesempatan untuk sekedar menengok naskah itu.

"Belum. Kujawab spontan saja nanti," jawabku enteng. Tapi jelas bagi Konan itu bukan hal sepele.

Dengan lincah seperti biasa dia menyerbu kamarku, mencari-cari naskah pertanyaan yang aku sendiri tidak ingat menyimpannya di mana. Dia perlu menemukan naskah itu sebelum jadwal keberangkatan kami ke studio Channel 9. Meski tertekan oleh keadaan, Konan selalu bersikap tenang dalam tindakannya; bergerak mencari ke setiap sudut kamarku tanpa sedikit pun membuatnya berantakan. Tapi kemudian usaha Konan terganggu oleh panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

Akhirnya kukatakan biar aku saja yang mencari naskah itu sendiri. Konan tampak ragu, tapi aku berhasil meyakinkannya. Kemudian dia pergi sebelum mengingatkanku bahwa kami sudah harus berangkat satu jam lagi.

Sebetulnya aku tidak berharap dapat menemukan naskah pertanyaan itu. Toh sejak awal aku enggan menghadiri _talk show_ itu. Aku benci pembawa acaranya. Laki-laki paruh baya yang senang bersolek. Mungkin itu semacam usahanya untuk tampil sempurna di depan kamera; memakai bedak tebal padahal kerutan-kerutan halus itu tak pernah hilang, juga menggaris _eyeshadow_ ungu dari atas kelopak mata hingga ke batang hidungnya. Wajahnya seperti ular. Mulutnya juga sama berbisanya seperti ular, setiap pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang dia lontarkan adalah racun yang mampu melumpuhkan lawan bicaranya. Aku mendengus. Kali ini giliranku yang jadi korban.

Kenyataan ini membuatku tak punya pilihan selain menemukan naskah itu. Paling tidak aku menyiapkan jawaban agar bisa lolos dari jebakan si pria _ular_. Tapi bagaimana cara menemukannya? Aku sama sekali tak ingat menyimpannya di mana. Sewaktu Konan menyerahkannya padaku, aku menyingkirkannya begitu saja karena terlalu lelah. Baiklah. Mungkin ini pertanda bagus: aku tidak perlu menghadiri acara itu—tapi sepersekian detik kemudian aku sadar Konan tidak akan membiarkannya. Tipe pekerja sempurna seperti Konan tidak akan memberikan kesempatan pada kegagalan. Oh, aku benar-benar _beruntung_! Aku tarik ucapanku tadi; aku sungguh-sungguh benci Konan!

Alih-alih menemukan naskah pertanyaan, mataku menangkap sebuah buku sketsa usang di dalam laci paling bawah meja tulis. Buku sketsa yang hanya ada satu-satunya gambar di halaman paling akhir. Setangkai bunga dandelion dengan beberapa helai putik bulunya diterbangkan angin ke udara. Digambar indah dengan pensil. Ini gambar anak laki-laki di padang rumput waktu itu. Anak laki-laki yang meniupkan helai-helai dandelion untukku. Seperti mimpiku tadi malam.

Tanpa sadar jemariku bergerak mengusap dandelion di atas kertas. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya. Aku bahkan lupa pernah memiliki gambar ini. Sepertinya muncul semacam perasaan rindu di dadaku. Entah rindu pada bunga-bunga kapas di kaki bukit sepuluh tahun yang lalu, atau rindu pada anak laki-laki itu. Entahlah.

Selama ini aku tak pernah memikirkannya. Hari itu adalah yang pertama, juga yang terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Anak laki-laki berkulit pucat. Aku memanggilnya Angin. Aku menahan tawa mengingat itu, entah apa yang kupikirkan dahulu. Sudah seperti apa dia sekarang, ya? Apakah masih suka menggambar?―Setelah melihatnya lagi kali ini, aku baru sadar gambarnya terbilang bagus untuk ukuran anak delapan tahun. Mungkin dia sudah jadi salah satu dari jajaran pelukis terkenal yang setiap hari memajang karya lukisannya di galeri pusat kota. Tiba-tiba saja aku penasaran dengan artis-artis dua dimensi itu.

Suara berdehem Konan di bawah bingkai pintu kamar mengalihkan perhatianku. Wanita pemilik rambut biru itu menunjukkan naskah pertanyaan di tangannya yang (tidak) kucari dari tadi. "Tertinggal di mobil," katanya singkat. Aku pura-pura tersenyum lega, sekedar menunjukkan sikap penghargaan atas usahanya menemukan benda yang kuharap hilang betulan itu.

"Sebaiknya Nona cepat-cepat bersiap. Kita berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi," kata Konan sebelum meninggalkanku.

Itu artinya aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bercantik ria. Peduli amat. Mandi sebasahnya saja dan mengambil pakaian apa saja dari dalam lemari. Persis tiga puluh menit kemudian aku sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil. Konan yang menyetir―dia merangkap juga sebagai supir pribadiku. Multi talenta, bukan? Haha.

Sesuai dugaan, _talk show_ ini berjalan membosankan. Apalagi pembawa acaranya, Orochimaru. Dia banyak bertanya soal film terbaruku yang akan tayang pertengahan musim semi ini. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dasar seperti hal-hal menarik yang terjadi selama syuting berlangsung; alasanku bermain di film ini; apakah aku menyukai hasil akhirnya—seperti itulah. Semua sudah kubaca dalam naskah. Tapi di luar dugaan dia memancing pertanyaan demi mendapatkan bocoran soal isi dari film itu sendiri. Cih! _Aku sudah tahu maksudmu._

Jawabanku tak lebih dari, "Kau bisa menemukan jawabannya tanggal 20 nanti!" dan kuakhiri dengan tertawa—mungkin terdengar seperti mengejek. Segelintir orang yang menonton di studio Channel 9 ikut tertawa menyusulku. Timbul sensasi menyenangkan di hatiku saat melihat wajah bodoh Orochimaru.

Seolah balas dendam, berikutnya dia melontarkan pertanyaan yang sukses membuatku tersudut. "Kau memerankan tokoh Miwa, seorang gadis pecandu obat yang kabur dari rumah karena ketidak-utuhan keluarga. Melihat _trailer_-nya saja, mainmu bagus sekali. Menjiwai sekali. Apakah itu karena kau sudah sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya, Sakura-chan?"

Senyumku tiba-tiba memudar. Aku menatap lurus mata Orochimaru. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum—aku yakin dia bisa melihat kemarahan dari mataku.

"Aku tidak akan jawab pertanyaan apapun yang tidak tertulis di naskah," ucapku dingin—dengan setengah nada angkuh.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi aku bangkit dari sofa. Berbalik menuruni panggung, meninggalkan studio. Produser acara itu mengejarku, berjanji Orochimaru tidak akan menanyakan macam-macam di luar naskah—berusaha membawaku kembali ke panggung. Aku pura-pura tuli, enggan menghentikan langkah. Di belakangku kudengar Konan meminta maaf padanya.

Biarlah itu jadi urusan Konan sekarang. Aku muak.

**...**

Aku sedang sibuk membetulkan topi ketika ponsel di saku celana _jeans_-ku bergetar menerima _email_ masuk. Tadinya kupikir Konan, memintaku untuk segera kembali. Ternyata bukan. Pengirimnya: _Kau benar ayahku?_

"Otanjoubi omedetou,_ Sayangku! Semoga kau menikmati hari ini. Ayah rindu padamu. Datanglah makan malam di rumah. Ayah membuat perayaan kecil untukmu. Ayah tunggu, jam 7 malam ini."_

Aku mendengus. Tanganku seolah bergerak sendiri menghapus pesannya dari kotak masuk.

_Aku tidak akan datang!_

Sial benar. Dengan sukses _dia_ membuatku teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang paling ingin aku lupakan. Konan saja tidak lagi melakukannya―setelah kubentak habis-habisan saat pertama kali dia memberiku ucapan _selamat ulang tahun_. Sejak saat itu, setiap hari jadiku tak pernah ada lagi ucapan darinya, atau juga hadiah, atau apalah yang bisa membuatku mengingatnya. Aku benci hari ulang tahun.

Orang yang mengantre di depanku pergi membawa senampan makan siangnya. Giliranku maju dan memesan pada pelayan di balik konter. Aku menyebut burger dan kentang goreng, ditambah minuman soda dalam gelas _styrofoam_—menu makan siangku hari ini. Bukan menu macam-macam yang biasa kuminta pada Konan. Ini cuma restoran cepat saji. Setelah itu aku duduk di meja terpojok yang kebetulan baru saja ditinggalkan sepasang anak berseram sekolah—mereka pasti sedang membolos mengingat ini masih tengah hari. _Munafik. Kalau memang tidak mau sekolah, katakan pada orang tua kalian._ Oke, cukup dengan anak-anak itu. Aku duduk di meja ini sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi restoran dari balik kacamata hitam. Tak ada yang memperhatikanku. Baguslah.

Aku melepas kacamata—tapi tetap memakai topi untuk menyembunyikan rambut merah mudaku—lalu menghabiskan makan siang.

Tapi pria yang duduk di meja dekat konter itu aneh. Sejak kuperhatikan, dia terus melihatku dari atas bingkai kacamata gelapnya. Kumis hitam dan lebat menambah kesan seram wajahnya. Tapi bukan wajahnya yang menarik perhatianku. Di lehernya terkalung tali besar yang menjuntai ke bawah dada, menggantung sesuatu di bawah meja. Kamera. Dia _paparazzi_!

Aku tahu harus segera pergi dari sini. Kutinggalkan burger yang baru separuh kugigit di atas meja. Langkahku besar-besar menuju pintu keluar. Aku menoleh _paparazzi_ itu—tepat saat dia membidik kamera ke arahku. _Sial!_

Karena terburu-buru, aku menabrak gadis kecil yang melintas di depanku. Aku tak sempat melihatnya, tak sempat mengerem langkah agar tidak menubruknya. Nampan makanan yang dibawanya tumpah berserakan di lantai.

"Maafkan aku, oke?" kataku sambil lalu. Mana sempat membantunya membereskan makanan yang tumpah, apalagi menggantinya.

Tapi lenganku ditahan oleh seorang pemuda. Mata obsidiannya menatapku tajam. "Mana tanggung jawabmu, Nona?"

Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Kuat sekali. "Tanggung jawab apa?" tanyaku ketus. Laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul sembari menggeleng-geleng. Melihatnya membuatku bertambah sebal. Dia juga belum mau melepaskan lenganku.

"Setelah menumpahkan makanan milik seorang gadis kecil yang tak berdosa, kau mau pergi begitu saja?"

Aku berdecak kesal. Kurogoh kantung belakang celana _jeans_-ku dan mengeluarkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu yen. Menyodorkan padanya. "Ini. Beli saja lagi. Aku sedang buru-buru—"

Pemuda berambut sehitam gagak ini merampas uang di tanganku, menyodorkannya kembali padaku—tepat ke depan wajahku. Tatapannya masih sama. Tajam dan dingin. "Uangmu tidak berarti apa-apa, Nona. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap baik, ya?" Intonasinya bicara bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari tusukan-tusukan es yang dilancarkan lewat sepasang matanya.

"Sakura!"

Gadis kecil yang sejak tadi diam saja setelah kutumpahkan makanannya, tiba-tiba berseru dengan suara mencicit nyaring—dia berhasil menarik perhatian orang seisi restoran, lebih-lebih dari insiden akibat ulahku sebelum ini. "Kakak Sakura yang di iklan coklat itu, kan? Iya, kan?" Wajahnya sumringah.

_Ya. Kau pandai sekali mengenali orang yang sedang menyamar, Gadis Kecil. _Tapi ini bukan saatnya beramah-tamah pada penggemar. Orang-orang sudah terlanjur mengetahui identitasku. Mereka bangkit dari meja, hendak mengerubungiku. Aku harus cepat-cepat kabur.

"Bukan! Kau pasti salah orang," kataku, sembari menghentak keras lenganku agar cengkraman lelaki itu terlepas. Setelah itu aku melesat keluar.

"Hei!" panggil lelaki itu.

"Tunggu, Kak Sakura! Aku cuma mau minta tanda tangan!" suara gadis kecil itu terdengar sampai aku keluar dari restoran.

Jauh di belakang, dari balik dinding kaca restoran itu kulihat orang-orang membubarkan diri. Kembali ke meja makan masing-masing karena gagal ber-_meet–and–greet_ dadakan denganku. Gadis kecil itu juga sudah berbalik. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Pemuda menyebalkan yang mencengkram lenganku tadi menuntunnya. Tapi pria _paparazzi_ tadi keluar dari restoran, hendak mengejarku. Oh! Benar-benar deh!

Aku kabur lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tiap kali bertemu dengan _paparazzi_ di jalan, atau di restoran seperti tadi, atau di tempat umum mana saja. Ini membuatku semakin andal dari waktu ke waktu dalam urusan melarikan diri. Masuk ke toko pakaian. Berganti penampilan dengan pakaian baru. Lalu keluar menjadi orang lain. Ini memberiku cukup waktu untuk melepaskan diri selama _paparazzi_ terkecoh sehingga tidak mengenaliku lagi—untuk sementara waktu saja. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, mereka itu selalu bisa mengenali targetnya.

Aku menghentikan taksi yang lewat di depan toko pakaian tadi. Cepat-cepat masuk. "Konoha Garden Blok 2, Apartemen Shirotama," kataku pada supirnya.

"Sepertinya ini hari _keberuntunganmu__, _Nona Selebriti."

Suara supir ini terdengar tak asing. Belum sempat aku mengingat-ingat di mana pernah mendengar pria bersuara yang sama, si supir menoleh ke belakang. Ke bangku penumpang tempatku duduk. _Astaga! _Mataku melotot. Laki-laki yang menjadi supir taksi ini adalah orang yang sama dengan laki-laki yang tadi mencengkram lenganku di restoran cepat saji.

"Aku turun saja!" Mati-matian aku menarik kunci slot pintu. Dia menguncinya dari depan. "Hei!"

Sepasang mata obsidiannya menatapku lewat kaca spion tengah. "Bukankah kau mau ke Apartemen Shirotama? Aku akan mengantarmu. Tenang saja, ini bukan penculikan."

Aku terjebak sudah. Taksi ini melaju kencang memasuki jalan bebas hambatan. Aku tak bisa teriak—tak ada yang akan memperhatikanku dalam kecepatan seperti ini. Dan aku takkan pernah mau ambil resiko lompat keluar dari jendela. Jatungku berdebar-debar. Takut. Entah mengapa aku merasa takut. Laki-laki ini aneh. Aku menangkapnya beberapa kali mencuri pandang lewat kaca spion. Matanya yang hitam sekelam malam itu seolah menyimpan sesuatu yang membuatku takut. Jangan-jangan dia benar mau menculikku….

"Anak itu sangat menyukaimu," katanya tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut sampai hampir tersedak air liur.

Matanya melirikku lagi di spion. "Gadis kecil yang tadi kautabrak. Dia tidak berhenti mengoceh soal kau dan film-filmmu, juga iklan-iklanmu. Dia sedih sekali gagal mendapatkan tanda tanganmu tadi." Nada suaranya dibuat seolah-olah agar aku merasa bersalah.

_Bukan salahku!_ _Memang situasinya tidak mendukung, jadi kau tak bisa salahkan aku!_―Tapi aku diam saja. Tidak ada gunanya membela diri dari orang ini.

Tatapanku terlempar ke luar jendela, kecepatan laju taksi menurun. Kami sudah keluar dari jalur bebas hambatan, memasuki jalan protokol. Di depan terlihat antrian panjang mobil-mobil dan bis. Macet. Tidak biasanya. Kulihat wanita berseragam patroli di ujung jalan sedang menggerakkan salah satu tangannya ke arah tertentu, mengerahkan sekian kendaraan untuk berbelok ke kiri. Sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk memegang radio satu arah. Berbicara, entah mungkin dengan teman patrolinya di lokasi lain atau dengan kantor pusat.

Taksi yang kutumpangi baru tiba di ujung belakang barisan antrian, lalu tiba-tiba mobil ini memutar, berbalik arah.

"Hei! Mau ke mana kau?" tanyaku sedikit panik.

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab selain menancap gas melalui jalan yang baru beberapa detik lalu kami lewati.

"Supir gila. Turunkan aku!" suaraku membentak. Jelas sekali terdengar rasa takutku. Membabi buta aku menarik-narik pegangan pintu. Berusaha mencabut kunci slot di pinggir jendela. Percuma. Dia yang memegang kendali kunci-kunci ini dari tempatnya duduk. Aku nyaris berteriak.

Matanya menatapku lagi lewat spion tengah. Galak. Seketika aku membeku.

"Berisik. Dalam kemacetan seperti ini, kita bisa terjebak paling tidak tiga jam. Jadi duduklah yang tenang. Aku tahu jalan alternatif."

Batinku menolak. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa percaya orang ini.

"Turunkan saja aku," kataku dengan suara yang lebih terkendali sekarang. "Shirotama sudah tidak jauh dari sini. Biar kulanjutkan jalan kaki saja."

"Kubilang diam. Tidak bisa jadi gadis manis sebentar saja?"

Apa dia bilang? Mataku melotot. Lelaki ini mungkin benar-benar tidak waras. Apa susahnya menurunkan aku? Kenapa harus repot-repot mengantarku sampai di depan apartemen? Sinting. Orang ini memang sinting!

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel. Lalu mengancamnya, "Hentikan mobil sekarang. Atau aku hubungi polisi dan melaporkanmu sebagai pelaku penculikan, Tuan―" aku melirik kartu–indentitas–supir-nya yang diletakkan di atas dasbor, "―Uchiha Sasuke?"

Mobil tiba-tiba mengarah ke tepi jalan dengan mulus. Kecepatan turun perlahan hingga akhirnya kami berhenti tepat di depan sebuah salon khusus anjing. Aku tersentak mendengar bunyi 'klok' di samping kiriku—kunci slot pintu baru saja dilepasnya. Aku mengembus napas lega. Kupikir dia benar-benar akan nekat menculikku.

"Ini," kusodorkan dua lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen padanya setelah melihat angka-angka di _display_ argo.

"Simpan uangmu. Tidak usah bayar," ucapnya tanpa intonasi apapun.

Aku berdecak tak sabaran. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku tidak biasa naik taksi gratis—"

"Tidak semua bisa kaubayar dengan uang, Nona," katanya lagi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku, melihatku lewat kaca spion tengah saja tidak. "Uang tidak berarti segalanya."

"Terserah!"

Aku melempar uang ke sisi lain tempatku duduk. Membuka pintu, turun dari taksi. Pintu kututup lagi dengan bantingan cukup keras. Lalu pergi meninggalkan laki-laki sok itu tanpa mau menoleh lagi. Kesal sekali rasanya. Orang yang tidak mengenalku, dengan sok tahunya menceramahiku.

Langkah kakiku berhenti ketika menangkap sosok laki-laki jangkung baru saja dicium mesra pipinya oleh seorang wanita cantik. Sangat cantik. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai. Kurus, pinggangnya kecil, menambah indah lekuk tubuhnya. Pakaiannya gaun tipis yang bagus berwarna toska dengan bahu bertali satu. Wajahnya cerah merona karena riasan. Lipstiknya merah terang, membuat laki-laki manapun yang menatap bibir itu pasti tergoda. Wanita itu melambai dengan sangat anggun dan penuh pesona pada pria muda yang diciumnya tadi, sebelum masuk ke sebuah mobil mewah. Laki-laki berambut perak itu terus melambaikan tangan diikuti senyuman menawan di wajahnya sampai mobil menghilang di tikungan jalan.

"Ada bekas lipstik di pipimu," kataku pada Kakashi—lelaki jangkung itu.

Terkejut melihatku, Kakashi menyeringai sambil menghapus jejak ciuman di pipinya dengan sapu tangan abu-abu yang diambilnya dari saku belakang celana.

"Hai, Sakura!" sapanya ceria setelah itu. Tangannya hendak mendarat di puncak kepalaku, tapi aku cepat-cepat menepis dengan keras. Senyumnya tak hilang meski aku menatapnya dengan wajah tak suka. "Hei, kenapa wajah itu?" tangannya usil menjawil ujung hidungku.

Godaan itu tetap tak berpengaruh. Aku diam saja. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Cemberut.

Kakashi mengintip jam tangannya. "Wah wah! Baru jam tiga. Kau kabur lagi, ya?" Dia menyerangku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Aku tak mau menatap wajahnya. Karena dengan gestur begini saja, Kakashi tahu betul jawabannya. Alih-alih, aku menyelipkan tangan pada lengannya. Menariknya melangkah menuju Apartemen Shirotama—sebagai salah satu pengalih topik pembicaraan juga.

"Aku ingin makan _okonomiyaki_ buatanmu. Sudah lama sekali…" kataku ceria. Sama sekali mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakashi sebelumnya.

**Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bagian 2**

Aku dan Hatake Kakashi memasuki lobi Apartemen Shirotama. Laki-laki kenalan Kakashi yang juga tinggal di apartemen tak mewah ini menyapa saat kami baru saja melewati pintu utama. Kakashi balas menyapanya dengan ramah, sementara aku buang muka. Aku menarik lengan Kakashi agar melangkah lebih cepat menuju salah satu lift yang pintunya nyaris menutup. Seorang ibu muda yang menggandeng tangan bocah lelaki buru-buru menekan tombol demi menahan pintu lift, memberi kami kesempatan masuk.

"Terima kasih, Rin-_san_," ucap Kakashi pada wanita itu, sudut bibirnya naik lagi membentuk senyum. Mungkin tetangganya yang lain. Laki-laki yang senang tersenyum pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya macam Kakashi memang mudah akrab dengan orang-orang. Kujamin semua penghuni apartemen ini mengenal Kakashi. "Halo, Haru-_kun_!" Tangan Kakashi mengusap pelan puncak kepala bertopi _sport_ bocah laki-laki yang berdiri (hampir bersembunyi) di belakang wanita bernama Rin.

Sementara itu Rin membalas senyum Kakashi. Meyakinkan bahwa yang dilakukannya tadi hanyalah hal yang wajar, tidak perlu dihitung sebagai pertolongan. Lalu perhatiannya berpindah padaku. Rin menyunggingkan senyum yang tampak tulus. Membekas cantik di wajahnya.

Canggung aku tersenyum membalas.

Belum pernah aku diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang lain. Memang bukan apa-apa; wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Tapi itu adalah hal besar bagiku. Aku yang notabene seorang selebriti, dengan wajah yang banyak tampil di baliho dan layar televisi―dengan fakta dan gosip yang tersebar di segala media pemberitaan, wajar jika selama ini diburu dan diserang oleh berbagai puji gila-gilaan, atau juga caci habis-habisan. Tapi tak pernah ada seorang pun yang menatapku seperti aku hanya seorang warga biasa. Manusia _normal_. Seperti mereka juga.

Wanita inilah yang pertama kali melakukannya. Menyapaku dengan hangat seperti seorang sahabat.

Padahal aku tidak sedang menyamar. Topi sudah kulepas sejak di taksi. Jadi, rambut merah mudaku ini tidak mungkin lagi bisa menyembunyikan indentitasku sebagai seorang _Sakura_. Wajahku juga tidak lagi tersamarkan oleh apapun, karena kacamata hitam yang kupakai sebelumnya sudah beralih fungsi menjadi bando di atas kepala sejak bertemu Kakashi.

Bocah lelaki yang digandeng Rin menarik-narik tangannya, hendak memberitahunya sesuatu. Rin membungkuk, mendekatkan telinga pada mulut bocah itu. Kemudian dia tersenyum, mengusap kepala bertopi bocah itu dengan penuh kasih. Mengucap pelan padanya―namun tetap bisa kudengar dari sini, "Tidak boleh, Sayang. Kakak Sakura sudah capek sekali seharian ini, pasti tidak ingin diganggu. Haru-_kun_ juga tidak suka diganggu 'kan kalau sedang capek?" Tapi bocah lelaki itu kelihatannya tidak ingin dibujuk. Bibirnya menekuk sebal, sementara wajahnya disembunyikan di bawah kep topinya.

"Ada apa, Rin-_san_?" tanya Kakashi yang ternyata juga ikut memperhatikan sejak tadi.

"Haru ingin bersalaman dengan Sakura-_san,_" kata Rin setelah menegakkan kembali punggungnya. Tatapannya dari Kakashi berpindah padaku. Tampak sedikit penyesalan di wajah keibuannya yang cantik. Lalu tersenyum. "Maaf. Kadang-kadang Haru sulit diberi pengertian." Sekali lagi tangannya mengusap lembut kepala putranya, sementara anak itu semakin menyembunyikan wajah di bawah topi.

"Hei, kau genit sekali, Haru," goda Kakashi. Membuat bocah itu semakin bersembunyi ke belakang pinggang ibunya.

Rin tertawa kecil. Membuka topi _sport_ Haru―hingga anak itu terkejut dan semakin menunduk―tangannya membelai lembut rambut cokelat kemerahan Haru yang sewarna dengan rambutnya sendiri. "Haru senang sekali tiap melihat Sakura-_san_ di televisi," Rin mulai bercerita. Haru ternyata selalu diam mengintip di depan pintu setiap kali aku datang ke apartemen Kakashi. Dan setiap kali itulah dia merengek pada ibunya untuk bisa bertemu denganku. Tapi Rin tidak mengizinkannya. " 'Sakura-san pasti sudah capek sekali dikerubungi orang seharian. Jangan menambah kerepotannya,' kukatakan begitu pada Haru. Dia mengerti, tapi masih saja mengintip di pintu." Rin tertawa kecil mengakhiri ceritanya. Sementara putranya belum mau keluar dari balik pinggangnya. Wajah bulat di bawah topi itu tetap menunduk.

Aku mengerti. _Rin, kau baik sekali._ Berusaha memberi pengertian pada penggemar kecil ini, hanya karena tidak ingin mengganggu privasiku. Untungnya Rin punya anak yang juga baik hati seperti dia.

Aku melangkah maju mendekati Haru. Berjongkok, menyejajarkan kepala dengannya. Wajah Haru yang bulat terangkat sedikit. Menatapku sekilas, lalu menunduk lagi demi menyembunyikan rona di pipinya yang tembam. Aku meraih genggaman mungilnya, menyalaminya dengan hangat. Senyumku melengkung ketika wajah Haru terangkat lagi―menatapku dengan mata hitam besarnya yang membulat tak percaya. Tanganku yang lain kuletakkan di atas kepala cokelatnya. "Haru-_kun_ yang baik, terima kasih ya kau mau mendengarkan kata-kata Ibu," ucapku lembut. Haru masih menatapku dengan mata membulat, semburat merah di pipinya belum hilang. "Belajarlah yang rajin. Kalau sudah besar, kau boleh jadi pemain film. Nanti kita main film bersama. Kau mau, 'kan?"

Bocah itu mengangguk kencang. Senyumnya mengembang, memamerkan gigi susu putih bersih namun tanggal dua di bagian depan. "Aku mau main film dengan Kak Sakura! Nama kita 'kan sama!" ucapnya lantang―setengah berteriak.

Alisku terangkat. Tidak mengerti dengan _nama sama_ yang dimaksudkannya itu.

Tapi Kakashi segera menjawabnya tanpa diminta. "Maksudnya nama belakangmu. Haruno."

Mendadak aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Mendengar nama keluargaku sendiri disebut, jiwaku terasa tanpa makna. Tawaku garing. Rambut cokelat Haru kuacak sedikit, hanya untuk menimpali sikap canggungku. "Kau tahu nama keluargaku?"

"Paman Kakashi yang membocorkannya." Polos Haru menunjuk jari pada lelaki berambut perak di belakangku.

Kakashi nyengir saat aku melempar tatapan menyelidik. Setelah ini aku bersumpah tidak akan membagi rahasia apapun padanya.

Setangkai permen loli dari dalam tas kuberikan pada Haru kemudian―mengabaikan Kakashi yang terus saja nyengir tanpa dosa. Haru berseru senang menerima hadiahku, dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara nyaring lagi. Di balik sikap malu-malunya, Haru sebetulnya anak yang penuh semangat.

Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar denting yang menandakan lift kami tiba di lantai tujuan. Pintu lift membuka otomatis, kami berempat keluar beriringan. Rin dan Haru berpisah dengan kami di depan pintu apartemen Kakashi. Sebelumnya Rin menawarkan Aku dan Kakashi makan malam bersama di apartemennya, tapi kutolak dengan sopan sebelum Kakashi sempat bersuara. Bukan karena tidak ingin. Aku hanya butuh kesunyian saat ini.

Awalnya kuduga Rin dan putranya tinggal entah di lantai berapa. Aku yang hampir setiap hari datang ke sini tidak pernah tahu ternyata mereka tinggal di apartemen yang hanya terpisah dua pintu dari apartemen Kakashi.

"Kenapa aku baru melihatnya, ya?" tanyaku sembari melepas sepatu setelah Kakashi membukakan pintu.

Kakashi yang sudah ke dalam dan sedang membuka pintu lemari pendingin tertawa―mengejek, aku tahu itu. Dituangnya air dingin dari botol ke dalam gelas tinggi di atas meja konter. "Kau saja yang memang tidak mau _melihatnya_. Kau 'kan tidak pernah peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu."

Aku hanya mendengus. Dalam cara lain, membenarkan.

Kurebahkan diri di sofa merah ukuran tiga orang, di depan televisi layar datar. _Remote_ yang tidak sengaja tersentuh tanganku segera kulempar ke kursi rotan di sisi lain sofa. Aku sedang tidak ingin menonton apapun. Kakashi yang datang membawakan gelas berisi air dingin untukku kulempar dengan tatapan sebal sembari berkata, "Tapi aku peduli pada laki-laki bodoh yang masih saja senang diciumi pipinya oleh cewek-cewek kurus kering."

Tawa Kakashi pecah. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutku. Kali ini aku melemparnya sungguhan―dengan bantal duduk. Dia meletakkan bantal itu ke kursi rotan, lalu melangkah kembali ke dapur. Melarikan diri dari topik pembicaraan.

Masih segar dalam ingatanku adegan yang kulihat tidak lama setelah turun dari _taksi gila_ tadi sore. Kakashi yang diam saja pipinya dikecup wanita model bertubuh kurus sampai meninggalkan bekas bibir merah. Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali untuk menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Agar dia mengubah sikapnya. Aku mengerti bergaul dengan model-model cantik adalah tuntutan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang fotografer. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya saja _memberikan diri_ pada mereka. Atau Kakashi memang menikmati keadaan seperti itu? Senang dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi itu? Dasar laki-laki!

"Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Hanare di alam sana jika melihat kelakuanmu," kataku. Pura-pura sedih. Sementara bayangan Kakashi di dapur yang terpantul di dinding kaca jendela balkon tampak menundukkan wajah. Aku baru sadar, tidak seharusnya mengungkit soal orang yang telah pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa taburannya kugantikan dengan bawang goreng, Sakura? _Katsuoboshi_ di kulkasku sudah habis," katanya sesaat kemudian. Terdengar seperti pura-pura tidak menyimak yang sebelum ini kuucapkan. Baiklah. Kita tidak perlu melanjutkan pembicaraan itu, Kakashi.

"Tidak usah. Biarkan polos saja. Aku tidak suka bawang goreng."

Napas kuhela panjang sementara punggung semakin merosot terenyak di sofa. Tatapanku belum lepas dari pantulan Kakashi di dinding kaca. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya memasak. Kuhela napas lagi. Menaikkan kaki, memeluk lutut sembari menyandarkan kepala. Menatap langit-langit. Mencoba berdamai dengan denyut di hati yang pelan merangkak naik ke dada, merasuk ke paru-paru hingga membuatku sesak, naik lagi hingga rasanya seperti menusuk-nusuk kerongkongan, semakin merangkak lagi hingga membuat sudut mataku kini penuh dengan cairan hangat.

Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku begini. Menangisi sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kumiliki.

Aku... aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini bisa disebut dengan _cinta_. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku memang terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya. Hatake Kakashi. Bagiku dia adalah segalanya. Tempatku berbagi apapun. Kegembiraan, kesedihan. Kesenangan, atau juga kesulitan. Apapun. Dia selalu ada untukku. Berada di sisinya membuatku merasa nyaman. Terjaga. Terlindungi.

Tapi jika benar ini cinta, maka cintaku tidak akan pernah terbalas. Selamanya Kakashi hanya akan melihatku sebagai adik perempuan yang manja dan merepotkan. Tidak akan pernah lebih.

Satu-satunya wanita yang akan selalu diberi tempat teristimewa di hatinya hanyalah Hanare. Kematiannya empat tahun yang lalu bahkan tidak pernah membuat Kakashi sedikitpun menggantikannya dengan cinta yang baru. Hanare. Betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki seseorang yang membuat hidupnya menjadi begitu berarti.

Tidak sepertiku.

Satu-satunya orang yang membuat hidupku berarti telah pergi. Sama seperti Hanare. Pergi membawa lebih dari separuh jiwaku. Ibu. Ibu yang selalu ada untukku. Ibu yang selalu memahami diriku walau hanya dengan menatap mataku. Setelah kepergiannya, tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan selain menyusulnya. Tapi Tuhan tidak mengizinkanku. Dia memenjarakanku dalam hidup yang memuakkan ini. Hidup yang penuh dengan kepura-puraan. Satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan hingga saat ini adalah kalimat yang tertulis di sampul belakang buku sketsa milik bocah lelaki di masa lalu itu.

"_Terbanglah dengan sayap-sayap impianmu mengembara di udara, berdansa dengan angin menjelajah angkasa, dan tumbuh di tanah manapun tempat kau ingin tumbuh, menjadi jiwa baru, seperti dandelion."_

Entah kebetulan atau apa, bunga kesukaan Ibu adalah dandelion. Bunga yang akhirnya menjadi kesukaanku juga.

"_Terbanglah... __tumbuh di manapun kau ingin... menjadi jiwa baru..."_

Sepertinya aku mulai memahami perasaan ini. Kesepian dan kekosongan ini. Kerinduan akan seseorang yang bisa menjadi angin, untuk menerbangkanku jauh dari hidupku yang telah hancur ini, untuk berdansa bersamaku dalam segala kepahitan, untuk membuatku tumbuh menjadi jiwa yang baru, yang penuh dengan semangat hidup dan harapan kebahagiaan.

Tanpa _angin_, kini aku hanyalah dandelion kering yang gugur di atas sepetak tanah tandus...

"Oi, Sakura?"

Tiba-tiba saja langit-langit berubah menjadi wajah Kakashi yang hanya terpaut beberapa jengkal dari wajahku sendiri. Aku terkejut―pipiku juga mungkin memerah. Cepat-cepat aku menegakkan punggung. Salah tingkah setelah kedapatan melamun. Entah apa yang mungkin dari tadi Kakashi ceritakan di dapur, tidak satu pun kata masuk ke telingaku. Dia menggeleng-geleng, kemudian menyungging senyuman lebar sampai menyipitkan matanya. Benar-benar membuatku ingin menimpuknya dengan bantal sekali lagi.

Kakashi memutar dari belakang sofa ke hadapanku, meletakkan seporsi _okonomiyaki_ besar di atas meja. Uap panas menguar ke udara. Aromanya lezat, seolah menari-nari di depan hidungku. _Okonomiyaki_ spesial; tanpa mayoinaise, sedikit _soyu_, ditambah taburan bubuk lada hitam―namun minus _katsuoboshi_, _item_ kesukaanku. Kakashi sudah hafal benar seleraku.

Sesaat berikutnya sepotong omelet Jepang itu sudah lumat dalam mulutku. Rasanya enak sekali. Satu potong. Dua potong. Hingga tak terasa piring itu sudah kosong, menyisakan ceceran saus tomat dan bubuk lada. Rupanya aku cukup lapar untuk mampu menandaskan satu porsi besar _okonomiyaki_ sendirian. Ugh... perutku rasanya penuh sekali sekarang.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kakashi sembari menghapuskan jejak saus di pipiku dengan jemarinya.

"Kapan aku tidak menyukai masakanmu?" tanyaku balik, membuat Kakashi menyeringai.

Piring kotor bekas makanku dibawanya ke bak cuci. "Kalau begitu, setelah ini aku bisa mengantarmu―"

"Tidak mau." Aku melawan tatapan Kakashi yang mendadak terlempar padaku. Kedua tanganku kulipat angkuh. "Aku tidak mau pulang. Sekalipun kau menyeretku, aku akan tetap di sini."

Di depan bak cuci, Kakashi menghela napas. Mematikan keran, meninggalkan piring yang belum bersih dibilas dari busa sabun ke dalam rendaman air. Celemek hijau _army_ di pinggangnya dilepas. Dia melangkah ke sofa tempatku duduk. Sementara aku cepat-cepat memutar badan membelakanginya. Tapi Kakashi tidak duduk di sebelahku. Dia memutar ke hadapanku. Berjongkok. Kedua tangannya masing-masing mengulur untuk melepaskan lipatan tanganku. Mata obsidiannya menatapku lelah. Bukan karena aktifitasnya seharian, melainkan karena apa yang kami bicarakan setelah ini―yang entah sudah berapa kali kami bahas tanpa kesudahan.

"Kau pernah berjanji padaku untuk tidak melarikan diri lagi. Kau tidak lupa itu, 'kan?" tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan yang tidak sedetik pun lepas dari mataku.

Aku tahu dia akan menyinggung soal itu. Alih-alih menjawab, aku menarik lengan dari pegangannya. Membalik badan, membelakanginya lagi. Melipat tangan sekali lagi.

"Sakura?" Kakashi menagih jawaban. Berpindah dari jongkoknya ke sebelahku, duduk persis di sampingku. Tangannya tahu-tahu saja mendarat di puncak kepalaku, mengusap lembut. Katakan bagaimana bisa aku mempertahankan kekeraskepalaanku jika disikapi seperti ini? Oh, Kakashi! Dia selalu mampu membuatku luluh.

Memang dulu aku pernah berjanji seperti itu. Janji untuk tidak melarikan diri dari syuting apapun―dari pekerjaanku. Setelah beberapa kali aku kabur ke apartemennya. Yang terakhir saat melarikan diri dari syuting film pada musim dingin yang lalu. Karena aku bertengkar hebat dengan sutradaranya soal _scene_ terakhir di hari itu. Waktu itu aku bersikeras tidak mau mendengarkan arahannya, melainkan berakting dengan caraku sendiri―tentu saja keluar dari apa-apa yang sudah tertulis dalam skenario.

Sehabis merobek naskah tepat di depan wajah si sutradara, aku menyatakan pengunduran diri secara sepihak. Lalu melarikan diri. Membawa lari mobilku yang biasa dikemudikan Konan untukku, menerobos derasnya hujan salju. Kutinggalkan Konan juga di sana. Saat itu aku tidak lagi peduli pada apapun. Tidak peduli pada film itu. Tidak peduli pada masa depan karirku. Juga tidak peduli sejauh apa jarak dari Kirigakure ke Konoha. Satu-satunya yang ada di kepalaku hanya Apartemen Shirotama―Kakashi. Hanya dia tempat pelarianku.

Setelah dua hari bersembunyi di apartemen Kakashi, datang Konan bersama produser film. Konan dengan bijaksana telah membicarakan masalah pelarian diriku dengan produser dan jajaran orang-orang penting yang terlibat dalam film―termasuk sutradara yang marah besar setelah kelakuan kurang ajarku di depan para _crew_-nya. Konan menemuiku hari itu untuk menyampaikan keberhasilannya mempertahankan posisiku di film itu. Lalu aku diminta menandatangani surat pernyataan sikap profesionalisme selama menjalani proses syuting terakhir, sebagai gantinya aku diperbolehkan berakting sesukaku.

Setelah segala urusan itu selesai, Kakashi yang baru mengetahui masalah sebenarnya mencecarku habis-habisan. Menjejaliku dengan macam-macam nasihat yang membuat telingaku pegal mendengarnya. Aku tahu itu karena kepeduliannya padaku―layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya. Akhirnya Kakashi membuatku terpaksa berjanji untuk tidak melarikan diri lagi dari lokasi syuting.

"Orochimaru. Dia membicarakan soal keluargaku," sekarang aku mulai bicara. Sekeras mungkin kutahan agar emosi tidak terbawa dalam intonasi suaraku. Padahal sebetulnya di dalam dadaku perih mengingat ucapan pria _ular_ itu tadi pagi. Mataku mulai panas lagi karena ini.

"Orochimaru? Maksudmu pembawa acara _Number One Wanted _itu? Jadi, kau bintang tamunya minggu ini?"

Aku tidak berminat menjawab.

Di sebelahku Kakashi tertawa kecil. Terdengar bijak, bukan meremehkan. Juga sekali lagi tangannya mengusap kepalaku. "Kau 'kan tahu mulutnya seperti apa, Sakura. Tidak perlu ditanggapi serius."

Aku masih bergeming. Sebetulnya lelah aku memikirkan ucapan Orochimaru. Lidahnya hanya bisa meninggalkan luka di hati. Memang benar kata Kakashi, seharusnya aku tidak perlu menanggapinya serius. Tapi... bagaimana bisa tidak dianggap serius? Perasaanku keburu terluka mendengar ucapannya.

"Hei, masih ingat yang pernah kukatakan padamu?" Kakashi menggenggam pundakku lembut. Dapat kurasakan kehangatan di sana. Hangatnya kepeduliannya. Aku menoleh wajahnya, lalu dia tersenyum―senyuman yang meski kubenci, namun selalu mampu membuat hatiku tenang. Kakashi mengucapkan lagi kalimatnya yang pernah dikatakan dahulu. "Orang-orang yang membencimu, yang mengatakan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan terhadapmu; itu bukan urusanmu. Mereka berhak membenci dan mencelamu. Sebaliknya, kau juga berhak untuk tidak memedulikan mereka. Buktikan saja pada mereka bahwa kau tidak pantas untuk dibenci."

Baiklah. Itu kedengarannya benar. _Tidak usah pedulikan mereka yang membenci._ Aku ingat, Ibu juga pernah berkata senada. _"__Jangan biarkan kebencian mereka menghapus senyummu. Ketahuilah, Sayang, kebencian sebanyak apapun tidak akan pernah mampu menandingi kasih sayang dan kepedulian walau hanya satu orang yang kaumiliki. Tetaplah tersenyum. Senyumlah untuk orang-orang yang ingin melihatmu tersenyum."_

Tanpa bisa dicegah air mataku meleleh. Aku menyesal. Menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan waktu memikirkan kata-kata tak berguna Orochimaru―siapa saja yang membenciku. _Maafkan aku, Ibu..._

"Duh, kenapa malah menangis? Bisa-bisa ditertawakan Orochimaru kalau dia lihat." Kakashi mengusapkan lembut jemarinya di pipiku, menghapus air mataku.

Aku menudingnya dengan tatapan jengkel. "Enak saja! Aku bukan menangisinya, asal kau tahu. Buat apa?" Lalu aku berpaling lagi ketika mataku kembali berair. "Aku cuma teringat Ibu," kataku dengan suara serak nyaris hilang.

Sekali lagi Kakashi mengacak-acak rambutku pelan. Dia beranjak berdiri. "Kubuatkan teh ya?" tawarnya sembari melangkah ke dapur kecilnya.

"Boleh," jawabku tanpa pikir panjang. Kuhapus jejak air mata di wajah. Perasaanku kini lebih baik. Ditambah dengan teh buatan Kakashi nanti, rasanya pasti akan jauh lebih baik. Aku beruntung memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjadi pendengarku. Setelah Ibu meninggal, Kakashi-lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kutempatkan pada posisi itu. Hanya dia yang bisa memahamiku.

"Sambil nonton 'Someone Told You' ya?" tawarku di sela-sela kesibukan mataku menelusuri susunan _cover_ CD film dalam rak besar di sebelah televisi. Mencari judul yang kusebutkan tadi.

"Film horor lagi? Yang _itu_ sudah ditonton hampir lima kali. Terakhir kau ke sini, kita nonton itu."

Mataku berhenti mencari. "Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Tidak usah nonton saja―"

"Oke, oke! Tentu saja boleh, Tuan Putri. Kau boleh menonton berapa kali pun kau mau," kata Kakashi cepat-cepat. Secangkir teh yang menguarkan asap tipis beraroma _chamomile_ diletakkannya di meja dekat sofa, dan satu cangkir lagi berisi cairan hitam pekat―kopi pahit, kesukaan Kakashi. Dia memamerkan senyumnya yang biasa padaku. Tangannya menarik kedua pipiku ke atas, berusaha membuat lengkungan di bibirku. "Tapi senyum dong."

Aku melepas paksa tangannya. Lalu memamerkan cengiran, tapi langsung mengembalikan cemberut ke wajahku seperti sebelumnya. Dia tertawa lebar.

Sesaat berikutnya aku dan Kakashi sudah duduk bersebelahan di sofa dengan mata menatap televisi layar datar di depan kami. Film berjalan menit demi menit. Di tempatku duduk, aku menonton dengan fokus tapi mulutku sibuk mengunyah _snack_ kentang yang sebelumnya kuambil dari lemari makanan Kakashi.

Horor sebetulnya bukan favoritku. Aku menontonnya berkali-kali dengan harapan bisa belajar banyak demi perkembangan aktingku. Meski terkesan tidak peduli pada apapun, aku sebetulnya takut hantu. Genre film yang belum pernah kubintangi tinggal horor saja. Ini membuatku tertantang juga. Tapi bagaimanapun memaksakan diri, aku memang tidak pernah nyaman dengan suasana mencekam. Untuk menonton film saja, aku perlu ditemani. Itulah mengapa aku selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan menonton film horor setiap kali datang ke apartemen Kakashi. Hahaha. Tapi yang menyebalkan, di sebelahku dia malah tidur. Dengkurannya membuatku berjengit karena terkejut. Sialan, Kakashi! Padahal filmnya sedang tegang-tegangnya.

Kutimpuk bahunya dengan bantal duduk. Seketika matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Menatapku dengan mata merah, "Filmnya sudah selesai?" Tanpa menunggu jawabanku matanya berpaling ke layar televisi, "Oh. Belum." Lalu dia terpejam lagi.

"Kakashi!"

Kuhentikan saja filmnya. Tidak minat lagi menonton sampai selesai. Kakashi yang tiba-tiba sadar sendiri kutinggalkan tanpa peduli di sofa. Aku melangkah ke kamar tidurnya. Langsung menjatuhkan diri di ranjang hangatnya yang empuk. Bersandar di bantalnya yang nyaman. Kuhirup aroma maskulin yang tertinggal di sana. Nyamannya...

"Sudah mau tidur?" tanya Kakashi yang kini berdiri di bawah bingkai pintu.

Aku menarik selimut hingga menutup lebih dari separuh tubuhku sebagai jawaban. Kupejamkan mata sembari menggumam malas, "Matikan lampunya, Kakashi."

Dia tidak melakukannya. Sesaat kemudian dia malah menarik selimut, menarik lenganku turun dari tempat tidur. Aku tak sempat memprotes ketika dia mengatakan, "Jangan tidur dulu. Aku punya kejutan untukmu." Dia membawaku meninggalkan apartemennya. Menuruni lift. Membawaku ke tempat parkir di _basement_.

"Kejutan apa?" tanyaku sewot. Susah payah mengikuti langkahnya yang nyaris terburu-buru. _Habis bermimpi apa sih dia tadi?_

"Kalau kuberitahu namanya bukan kejutan, 'kan?"

Aku mendengus menatap punggungnya. "Harus kubilang berapa kali padamu? Aku tidak suka kejutan apapun di hari ulang tahun. Aku benci hari ulang tahun. Jangan beri aku apapun sebagai hadiahnya."

Kakashi tidak menanggapiku selain terus melangkah dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku. Seperti aku akan melarikan diri saja. Dan dia terus mengabaikan ocehanku hingga kami sampai di tempat sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam diparkirkan. Motornya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke sebuah tempat istimewa. Tapi kau harus menutup mata dan berjanji tidak akan melepasnya―atau bahkan mengintip―sampai aku membolehkanmu," katanya sembari mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan abu-abu dari balik jaketnya. Benda itu dilipat membentuk segitiga, siap dililitkan menutupi mataku.

Tapi aku buru-buru menghindar. "Kenapa aku harus mengikuti permainanmu?" tanyaku serius. Sungguh, perasaanku tidak enak.

"Permainan? Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Mata obsidian Kakashi membesar sedikit. Sementara aku mencari tahu apakah dia sedang berpura-pura atau tidak, dia berkata lagi, "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sebuah tempat yang pasti akan kausuka. Kenapa kaupikir aku akan mempermainkanmu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau berpikir aku akan menyukai tempat itu?"

Kakashi diam sejenak. Menghela napas tanpa melepas tatapan padaku. "Karena ibumu yang mengatakannya begitu."

Kini aku yang bergeming. Ibu... Jika mendengar Ibu disebutkan, aku seolah-olah membeku. Tersihir dalam hening oleh kerinduan yang mendalam akan sosoknya. _Ibu..._

Sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar sudah berada di atas motor besar Kakashi dengan mata tertutup. Angin meniup-niup rambut merah mudaku. Motor ini melaju pelan. Tapi kegelapan membuatku sedikit takut. Tanganku menyusup ke bawah lengan Kakashi, melingkar erat ke perutnya. Kusandarkan kepala pada punggungnya yang bidang.

_Aku rindu Ibu..._

Aku tak tahu pasti berapa lamanya perjalanan hingga akhirnya laju motor berhenti. Kakashi membantuku turun dari motor, sapu tangannya masih menutupi mataku.

Seketika perasaanku bertambah buruk. Suasana di tempat ini; aroma di sekitar, suara-suara yang tertangkap di telinga, serta daratan berumput empuk yang kuinjak saat Kakashi menuntunku melangkah entah ke mana lagi. Sepertinya aku mengenal tempat ini. Tempat yang sudah lama kutinggalkan. Dan perasaanku semakin kuat. _Ini pasti..._

Aku muak menunggu Kakashi melepaskan ikatan mataku. Kulepaskan sendiri. Dan langkahku pun terhenti. Membeku sempurna, menatap sekeliling tempat di mana aku berada sekarang. Firasat burukku tidak keliru. Aku sedang berpijak di halaman rumput sebuah rumah besar. Rumah tempatku dibesarkan.

Di depan pintu berdiri berjajar rapi orang-orang yang mengenakan seragam pelayan, jas hitam dan kostum _maid_ wanita lengkap dengan ikat kepala yang selalu usil kutarik hingga lepas dari setiap kepala mereka waktu aku baru bisa berlari. Di tengah-tengah mereka, tepat di depan pintu megah yang terbuka lebar, berdiri pria paruh baya dalam balutan mantel tidur sutra yang tampak mahal―mungkin tadinya sedang bersiap tidur saat mendengar kedatanganku―menatapku dari seberang halaman. Tersenyum berat, yang lebih kulihat seperti sebuah gambaran penyesalan.

Aku melempar tatapan marah pada Kakashi. "Kau menipuku!"

Lelaki itu tahu kesalahannya. Makanya dia diam. Sementara aku mulai memukuli lengannya, dadanya―dan tamparanku mungkin sudah mendarat di wajahnya jika saja dia tidak memegangi lenganku.

Amarah ini membuat dadaku sesak. Mataku panas dan berair lagi. Kubiarkan cairan hangat itu meluncur jatuh ke pipi. Nanar kutatap Kakashi. Kecewa. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Teganya dia mempermainkan aku, dengan menyebut Ibu. Dia tahu aku selalu lemah dengan itu. Lalu dia memanfaatkannya untuk ini, membawaku ke tempat yang paling tidak ingin kudatangi seumur hidup. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya!

Seharusnya aku menyadari ini sejak awal. Menyadari bahwa Kakashi hanya berdusta. Bagaimana mungkin Ibu pernah memberitahu apapun padanya? Mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Aku bahkan mengenal Kakashi setelah dua tahun Ibu meninggal. Sudah pasti Kakashi berbohong. Mana mungkin Ibu mengatakan aku akan menyukai tempat ini. Tempat ini! Tempat di mana semua penderitaan Ibu berawal.

"Kau bohong!" jeritku.

Kakashi mencoba menenangkanku dalam pelukan. Tapi segera aku menolak. Mendorongnya menjauhiku.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau berengsek!"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak punya cara lain untuk membawamu ke sini."

"Kau tahu aku benci tempat ini. Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau datang ke sini!"

"Jangan salahkan Kakashi, Nak. Ayah yang memintanya membawamu pulang," ucap pria paruh baya di depan pintu tadi yang kini sudah berdiri di belakangku. Senyuman beratnya masih sama seperti yang kulihat sebelum ini. Dia melangkah perlahan mendekatiku, sementara aku mundur beberapa langkah lagi. Tidak ingin didekati. Dia mendesah napas. Berhenti memenggal jarak di antara kami. "Ayah ingin bicara denganmu. Ayah..." Mata zamrud miliknya yang sama dengan mataku menatapku dalam sorot redup, lagi-lagi penyesalan mendalam yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Ayah rindu padamu, Sakura."

Aku menelan ludah. Menelan sakit di kerongkonganku.

Orang ini. Sebanyak apapun dia mengatakan 'rindu', itu tidak akan pernah mengikis amarah yang terpendam di dalam dadaku. Kesalahannya tidak akan pernah terbayar. Apalagi hanya dengan kata-kata kosong. Bermimpi sajalah!

Tanpa ingin buang waktu lebih lama lagi, aku berbalik memunggunginya. Melangkah pergi menuju gerbang megah di depan sana. Tanpa peduli padanya. Tanpa peduli pada Kakashi. Tanpa peduli pada apapun. Aku ingin segera meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini.

"Sakura..."

Kudengar suara sesuatu jatuh di atas tanah. Kemudian teriakan-teriakan memanggil nama pria itu dengan sebutan hormatnya. "Kizashi-_sama_! Tuan Besar!" Terdengar juga suara keras Kakashi memerintahkan, "Cepat panggil ambulans!"

Aku menoleh.

Pria paruh baya itu menyanggahkan tangannya pada pundak Kakashi, sementara tangannya yang bebas memegang dada kirinya. Wajahnya pucat dengan keringat membasahi kening. "Tidak perlu. Biar aku istirahat di kamar saja," katanya pada kepala pelayan yang sudah menempelkan telepon ke telinga. Lalu mata zamrudnya berpindah padaku. Tatapannya sayu. Tanpa daya. "Ayah mohon padamu, Nak. Berikan Ayah kesempatan bicara denganmu sekali saja."

Napasku menghela panjang. Aku selalu membenci ini, sifat mudah tersentuh oleh penderitaan. Aku lebih senang jika Tuhan tidak menganugrahkannya padaku, maka aku tidak akan memilih untuk bertahan di tempat ini. Hanya karena tidak tega melihatnya sekarat tanpa mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Istirahat saja. Berdoalah semoga Tuhan masih memberi hari esok untukmu," ucapku dingin sebelum melangkah ke dalam rumah besar miliknya. Tidak peduli apakah hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar ucapanku. Itu belum seberapa dibandingkan apa yang diterima Ibu hingga merenggang nyawa.

Di pintu, aku bertemu dengan Konan. "Keputusan bijak, Nona," katanya sembari mengulurkan tangan, meminta jaketku agar dibawakannya. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun kuabaikan sikapnya. Melangkah lurus menuju tangga berputar ke lantai dua. Ke sebuah ruangan yang pernah menjadi kamarku.

Melihat Konan di sini membuatku paham semua permainan ini. Terutama rencana Kakashi dan dustanya tadi. Konan-lah perancangnya.

Seketika saja aku membenci seluruh dunia.

**Bersambung**

[10.06.2013]


	3. Chapter 3

**Bagian 3**

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah lebih dari enam tahun, aku dan pria paruh baya―yang secara biologis dan dinyatakan sah oleh hukum ini adalah ayahku―duduk bersama di satu meja. Berhadap-hadapan, menyantap hidangan yang kelewat mewah untuk sebuah sarapan. Irisan-irisan roti gandum, daging panggang, sup krim, salad, tidak ketinggalan _okonomiyaki_ ukuran besar―kesukaanku. Semua makanan itu dihidangkan untukku, sementara pria itu memilih semangkuk bubur _oat_ sebagai menu sarapannya. Tapi melihat begitu banyak hidangan di meja, aku malah tidak bernafsu. Aku hanya mengisi piring dengan salad, menyiramnya dengan saus tomat sebagai pengganti mayonaise.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Yang terdengar hanya denting kaca ketika garpuku membentur permukaan piring. Tidak ada percakapan. Aku sibuk menghabiskan salad, sementara pria di seberang meja ini entah sedang apa―aku malas memerhatikan. Sengaja kupusatkan perhatianku pada makanan. Karena aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik pada apa yang ingin dibicarakannya denganku. Seharusnya dia memanfaatkan sedikit waktu yang sudah dengan _baik hatinya_ kuberikan padanya. Bukannya hanya duduk diam entah memikirkan apa.

Penyakit jantung yang dideritanya sudah kudengar dari Konan―dia menceritakan semuanya tadi setelah membangunkanku di kamar. Penyakit yang sudah menimpa pria itu sejak tiga tahun lalu. Meskipun awalnya tidak dinyatakan berat, penyakit itu menggerogoti kesehatannya lebih cepat dari diagnosa dokter. Dia melakukan apapun yang disarankan dokter agar bisa sembuh. Terapi fisik maupun psikologis, mengonsumsi obat secara teratur, olahraga lebih sering, termasuk juga memperbanyak istirahat. Bahkan dia sampai rela menjalani pengobatan intensif ke luar negeri sebagai upaya maksimal. Tapi nyatanya penyakit itu tetap tidak bisa dikalahkan. Hingga kini kesehatannya mencapai pada kondisi terburuk. Sebulan terakhir ini.

Saat melihatnya kemarin, aku memang merasa dia kurang sehat. Tubuhnya tampak lebih kurus dan layu. Wajahnya pucat. Tapi aku tak sampai berpikir bahwa dia sedang sakit. Penyakit berat. Konan bilang dia sengaja meminta semua orang menyimpan kabar itu dariku. Entah karena alasan apa aku tidak boleh tahu. Hingga pagi ini Konan membocorkan semuanya padaku. Menurutnya ada yang jauh lebih penting ketimbang menutupi kondisi kesehatan pria itu dariku. Mungkin itu yang ingin dibicarakannya saat ini. Entah apa. Aku tetap tidak tertarik untuk peduli.

Jujur saja. Saat mengetahui bahwa pria itu sedang sakit berat, sedikit pun aku tidak merasa cemas atau juga kasihan. Alih-alih, kuanggap penyakit itu adalah pembalasan dari Tuhan atas semua yang telah dilakukannya pada Ibu. Maka dia pantas menerimanya.

Dua tahun sebelum aku terlahir ke dunia, Ibu adalah aktris yang sedang berada di puncak kejayaannya dalam dunia hiburan. Seorang bintang yang sedang bersinar. Mebuki. Wanita berambut pirang yang tidak hanya memiliki wajah cantik, namun juga bakat akting yang membuatnya menjadi rebutan para produser dan sutradara panggung teater. Mereka menjulukinya _Ratu Sandiwara_. Ya, kurasa itu julukan yang sangat tepat. Ibu memang pandai sekali bersandiwara. Menutupi segala kepedihan hatinya, menutupnya rapat-rapat dengan senyuman yang selalu melengkung cantik di wajahnya. Memperlihatkan padaku bahwa dia _bahagia_.

Semuanya diawali ketika Ibu bertemu dengan pria itu. Haruno Kizashi, pria yang duduk di barisan penonton paling depan. Memberinya sebuket mawar merah di _back stage_ seusai pertunjukan. Mengatakan bahwa dia penggemar berat Ibu. Lalu dengan teganya Cupid menembakkan panah cinta tepat ke jantungnya. Ibu jatuh cinta. Cinta yang membawanya ke dalam pernikahan paling meriah dan bahagia sepanjang tahun itu. Pernikahan sang Ratu Sandiwara. Kisah cinta yang kelihatannya berakhir bahagia. Tapi semua orang salah. Pernikahan itu bukanlah akhir. Itu adalah awal, awal dari segala penderitaan Ibu.

Haruno Kizashi meminta Ibu berhenti dari dunianya. Menginginkan Ibu melepas status Ratu Sandiwara yang sudah begitu melekat padanya bagai mengalir dalam darah. Meninggalkan panggung penuh lampu sorot yang telah membesarkan namanya. Dan begitulah cinta bicara. Ibu rela melepaskan segalanya, demi cinta sejatinya untuk Haruno Kizashi. Menjadi istri yang baik. Melayani semua kebutuhannya di rumah, melepasnya pergi bekerja dengan ciuman mesra di pipi, menyambut kepulangannya dengan senyuman yang mampu meluruhkan kepenatan. Ibu melakukan semua tugasnya dengan baik. Demi Haruno Kizashi.

Tapi apa yang dilakukannya sebagai balasan? Awal-awal saja dia melakoni peran sebagai seorang suami sebagaimana harusnya. Tidak sampai setengah tahun berikutnya dia mulai melupakan kehadiran Ibu di rumah. Dia membuat masakan Ibu di atas meja dingin menunggu disantap. Membuat Ibu tertidur di sofa ruang tamu demi menunggunya pulang. Membiarkan kecemasan Ibu terkatung jika mendadak dua hari dia tidak pulang tanpa kabar. Hanya dengan alasan pekerjaan. Urusan bisnis yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Bahkan ketika Ibu berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melahirkanku, dia tidak di sana untuk menggenggam tangannya, dia tidak ada di sisi Ibu untuk menguatkannya. Usiaku hampir satu minggu saat dia kembali dari luar negeri. Jika saat itu aku sudah mengerti, tentu saja aku akan menolak disentuh olehnya. Tak sudi digendong olehnya. Tidak usahlah dia mengaku sebagai ayahku.

Terpujilah Ibu yang dikaruniai hati yang sungguh baik oleh Tuhan. Sedemikian banyak kelalaian pria itu dalam perannya sebagai suami, Ibu tak pernah menuntutnya. Tidak sekali pun. Ibu selalu memaafkan. Memaklumi._ "Ayahmu bekerja keras untuk kita,"_ jawaban yang selalu diucapkannya setiap kali aku bertanya ke mana _Ayah_ pergi. Sampai-sampai Ibu terbiasa ditinggal sendirian. Terbiasa makan malam sendirian―hanya denganku, yang masih belum mengerti bahwa di balik tatapannya pada piring kosong di seberang meja tersimpan kerinduan mendalam. Ibu terlanjur terbiasa menangis sendirian. Oh Ibu... Begitu besarnyakah cinta yang engkau miliki?

Bahkan Ibu tidak marah ketika Haruno Kizashi menuduhnya jatuh cinta pada pria lain. Hanya karena Ibu meminta untuk kembali pada panggungnya. Bagi Haruno Kizashi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia menuduh Ibu berkhianat. Menuduhnya tanpa bukti. Tanpa perasaan. Setiap pertemuan dengannya yang selalu dirindukan, yang diberikannya pada Ibu hanyalah tatapan tidak percaya. Sungguh. Dia yang tidak pernah berusaha meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk Ibu, sungguh tidak pantas menilai Ibu berhati dua. Tapi Ibu tidak pernah marah. Ibu hanya diam. Menyimpan semua kepedihan hatinya sendirian. Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam kecurigaan orang yang dicintainya. Membuat harapan bahagia yang susah-payah dibangunnya sendirian sejak jatuh cinta pada Haruno Kizashi terkikis perlahan. Sama perlahan seperti terkikisnya semangat hidup Ibu. Sama perlahan seperti terkikisnya cinta di hatinya yang murni. Hingga sampai pada saat itu, ketika hatinya tak sanggup lagi menanggung semua luka, Ibu memilih untuk pergi.

Tepat di hari ulangtahunku yang ke dua belas, dimana satu minggu sebelumnya Ibu telah berjanji akan pergi bersamaku ke akuarium raksasa untuk melihat pertunjukan lumba-lumba, namun pagi itu Ibu tidak juga membuka mata meski aku mengguncang pundaknya sekuat yang kubisa. Ibu tak pernah membuka matanya lagi. Dalam wajahnya yang damai, Ibu tertidur untuk selamanya...

_Traanggg!_

Lamunanku buyar seketika menyadari garpu yang semula ada dalam genggamanku jatuh berdentang nyaring ke lantai. Buru-buru seorang pelayan datang untuk memberikanku garpu baru. Tapi kemudian aku hanya menatap salad di piring alih-alih menghabiskannya. Sepertinya nafsu makanku hilang sempurna.

"Senang sekali akhirnya kita bisa makan bersama seperti ini," pria di seberang meja mulai bicara.

Aku meliriknya sebentar. Ketka itu dia tersenyum padaku, senyum yang masih sama seperti yang kulihat tadi malam, senyuman yang menyimpan penyesalam mendalam. Tak sampai membalasnya, aku buang mata, menjatuhkan pandangan pada mangkuk _oat_-nya yang masih penuh, belum tersentuh sedikit pun. Berikutnya kubuat diriku sibuk dengan meneguk segelas susu hangat.

"Ayah tahu kau masih marah, Sakura. Ayah minta maaf," dia mengoceh lagi. "Kau pasti sudah dengar banyak dari Konan tentang penyakit Ayah. Tapi sungguh, bukan karena penyakit ini Ayah memohon maafmu, Sakura. Sejak Mebuki meninggal..." Kulirik dia, wajahnya sedikit menunduk, menatap meja dengan sepasang alis menekuk sendu. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya terangkat, menatap lurus wajahku. "Ayah menyesal, Sakura. Maafkan Ayah."

Aku buang mata lagi. Enggan menatap mata yang warna indahnya diwariskan padaku itu.

Sesal. Bukankah itu selalu datang terlambat? Setelah semua lenyap? Setelah semua yang dimiliki terlepas? Memang hanya itu yang bisa dirasakan setelah miliknya hilang. Lalu apa gunanya dia menyesal? Sebesar apapun penyesalan itu, waktu tidak akan pernah berputar ulang untuk mengembalikan semua yang telah disia-siakannya dahulu.

"Ayah ingin membayar semua waktu yang dulu Ayah lewatkan tanpa ada untukmu, Sakura."

Tatapanku terlempar padanya. Tajam. "Bukan itu yang kubutuhkan," ucapku dingin.

Pria itu di ujung meja menatapku dengan sorot mata putus asa. Wajah tua yang lelah dan semakin tampak tak berdaya dengan warna yang kian pucat. "Lalu apa yang harus Ayah lakukan untuk membayar kesalahan Ayah, Nak? Katakan... Ayah akan lakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkan Ayah."

Aku bangkit dari kursi. Menatapnya lurus sambil berucap sedingin udara menusuk di bulan Desember, "Kalau begitu hidupkan Ibu kembali."

Haruno Kizashi terpaku di tempatnya. Bagai kata-kataku barusan menghunjam tepat ke jantungnya. Bertubi-tubi. Tajam dan menyakitkan.

"Mustahil, bukan? Sama seperti kekecewaanku yang tidak akan mungkin bisa terhapus hanya dengan penyesalanmu. Dulu kau punya banyak kesempatan untuk membahagiakan kami lalu kausia-siakan, apakah dulu itu kau berpikir akan punya kesempatan ke dua?"

Dia masih bergeming di depan mangkuk _oat_. Tidak lagi menatapku.

Pembicaraan ini sudah selesai. Tidak peduli dia puas atau tidak. Aku pergi. Enggan melanjutkan apapun, jika memang masih ada yang ingin disampaikannya. Sebut aku kejam. Sebut aku tak berperasaan. Dan itu benar. Perasaanku telah lama mati. Sejak Haruno Kizashi dengan kebodohannya membuat Ibu bunuh diri.

**...**

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak makan pagi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan di kediaman Haruno Kizashi. Tapi entah mengapa _mood_-ku terus saja memburuk. Sikapku makin tak acuh menjawab sapaan orang-orang yang kutemui. Kata-kataku semakin dingin menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang diajukan padaku, sekalipun hanya basa-basi. Kelakuanku semakin menyebalkan. Menyuruh Konan ini-itu. Menolak tawaran ini-itu. Menghabiskan waktu dengan lebih banyak tidur di kamar di rumahku sendiri. Ini membuat Konan memintaku bersikap profesional atau dia terpaksa merombak ulang seluruh jadwal pekerjaanku―tentu saja pilihan ke dua yang akhirnya dia lakukan. Berbohong pada pihak agensi bahwa aku sedang terserang demam parah yang menurut dokter harus _bedrest _selama beberapa hari. Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan, Konan selalu bisa diandalkan?

Maka aku memanfaatkan kesempatan _libur_ panjang ini untuk tidur. Tahulah, jadwal syutingku yang padat tidak mengizinkanku tidur minimal enam jam dalam sehari layaknya orang normal. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar bisa tidur. Tanpa kuinginkan juga, pembicaraan dengan Haruno Kizashi masih terus membayang. Wajahnya yang pucat tanpa daya. Menatapku penuh harap.

"_Apa yang harus Ayah lakukan untuk membayar kesalahan Ayah?"_

"_Ayah akan lakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkan Ayah."_

Aku memejamkan mata, menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di dada. Tahu-tahu saja air mata mengalir hangat di pipiku. Pedih rasanya. _Ibu, aku tidak pernah menginginkan keluarga kita jadi seperti ini. Salah siapa?_

Kudengar pintu diketuk. "Nona?" suara Konan memanggil dari luar.

Cepat-cepat kuhapus air mata. "Mau apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Nona Ino ingin bertemu."

Ya, ampun! Mau apa dia datang? Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun. Apalagi dia. "Katakan aku sedang tidur atau apa. Kau paling pintar membuat alasan 'kan, Konan?" sahutku pada pintu sebelum menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"Aku di depan kamarmu, Sakura Sayang," terdengar suara lain menjawab. Tidak! Si pirang itu.

Aku langsung membalik punggung, membelakangi pintu. Masih meringkuk di bawah selimut. Sebentar lagi perempuan itu pasti memaksa masuk, setelah merebut kunci cadangan pintu kamarku yang dipegang Konan. Dan benar saja. Sesaat berikutnya langkah-langkah sepatunya terdengar mendekat ke ranjangku. Kurasakan tepukan pelan di pundakku, menyibak sedikit selimutku hingga dia bisa melihat kepalaku. Seketika aku membatukkan diri.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya dari balik punggungku. Kudengar dia menarik kursi ke dekat ranjang. "Kubawakan bubur hangat dan sup kacang merah kesukaanmu. Ibuku yang buatkan. Sebenarnya kau sakit apa, Sakura?"

"Dokter bilang demam musim panas," jawab Konan. Syukurlah dia masih di sini. Tapi kelegaanku hanya sesaat, karena berikutnya perempuan pirang itu mengusirnya.

"Ah, Konan, tolong tinggalkan saja kami. Pasti masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kauurus."

"Maaf, Nona Ino. Saya tidak bermaksud menganggu. Tapi saya harus tetap di sini jika sewaktu-waktu Nona Sakura membutuhkan―"

"Nah, nah! 'Kan ada aku. Jangan khawatir." Terdengar suara pintu menutup setelahnya.

Sempurna. Kini tinggal aku berdua saja dengan si pirang ini. Satu dari daftar orang-orang yang paling tidak ingin aku temui. Sebetulnya bukan karena benci―aku belum menemukan alasan untuk membencinya. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan mulutnya yang cerewet. Selain itu sikapnya padaku selalu berlebihan. Berlagak seperti sahabatku, orang yang paling mengerti aku, yang selalu ada untukku. Padahal aku tidak pernah menganggapnya demikian. Bagiku, Yamanaka Ino hanyalah seorang sepupu yang sangat mengganggu. Itu saja.

Sepupu, ya? Aku jadi ingin tertawa. Dia bukan sepupuku―bukan sepupu kandung. Kami tak punya ikatan darah. Aku dan gadis pirang ini menjadi saudara lantaran Haruno Kizashi dan ayahnya berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama di masa lalu, kemudian diangkat menjadi anak oleh seorang pengusaha kaya yang tidak memiliki satu pun keturunan.

Menurut cerita yang kudengar dari pelayan-pelayan yang sudah puluhan tahun mengabdi pada keluarga Kakek, Haruno Kizashi dan Yamanaka Inoichi―ayah Ino―begitu disayang oleh Kakek. Namun kabarnya juga, Haruno Kizashi-lah yang menjadi anak emas Kakek, karena dia yang mampu mengikuti jejaknya dalam dunia bisnis dibandingkan Inoichi. Hingga Haruno Kizashi berhasil mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri, sementara saudara angkatnya hanya menjadi orang nomor dua di perusahaan itu. Wakil presiden direktur, dari Haruno Group. Jabatan yang katanya diberikan Haruno Kizashi sebagai belas kasihannya pada saudara angkatnya itu.

Sebagaimana Ino, aku juga tidak menyukai Yamanaka Inoichi. Kata orang, _'Like father like daughter'_. Sama saja. Bagaimana anaknya, begitulah ayahnya. Berlagak bersahabat. Bertingkah seperti yang paling mengerti orang lain. Sok perhatian. Sikap yang membuatku muak.

Aku bangkit duduk di tempat tidur, menggulung rambut panjangku ke atas kepala. Selimut kusingkirkan ke samping ranjang, aku turun tepat di atas sandal rumahanku. Melangkah ke wastafel di kamar mandi. Sudahi saja berlagak tak berdaya.

"Kalau masih demam sebaiknya jangan menyentuh air," kata Ino. Wajahnya yang kuakui memang cantik muncul terpantul di cermin ketika aku baru saja menyapu wajah dengan air segar dari keran. Dia berdiri di belakangku.

Kuambil handuk kering yang digantung di dinding, mengeringkan wajah dengannya. Kemudian melangkah kembali ke tempat tidur. Mengabaikan Ino.

"Wajahmu masih pucat, tapi kelihatannya kau sudah tidak demam," ocehnya, dengan langkah sepatu hak tingginya yang terdengar mengikuti langkahku. "Syukurlah kau mulai baik." Senyum lebarnya mengembang setelah aku duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatapnya untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia datang. "Kami semua mencemaskanmu, tahu!"

Aku memutar mata. "Sebenarnya kau mau apa?" tanyaku tak acuh. Menatapnya juga tanpa minat.

Mata biru _aqua_-nya melebar sedikit. "Loh? Memangnya salah kalau aku datang menjenguk sepupuku yang sedang sakit?" Dia melangkah mendekat. Duduk di sebelahku. Lalu merangkul akrab pundakku. " 'Kan sudah kubilang, kami mencemaskanmu―"

Aku bangkit berdiri. Menghindarinya. Membuka pintu lemari, berlagak sibuk memilih pakaian. "Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kaulihat, Ino."

"Ya. Syukurlah," dia menggumam. Jeda beberapa saat sebelum dia berucap lagi, "Aku dan Ayah juga mencemaskan Paman Kizashi. Kau sudah dengar atau belum? Kondisinya memburuk. Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak bisa turun dari tempat tidur. Aku takut... takut kalau saja..." Beberapa saat dia diam lagi. "Kau harus ke sana, Sakura."

Tanpa sadar pakaian entah apa yang kuambil sembarangan dari dalam lemari kulempar begitu saja ke tempat tidur―persis di bekas tempatku duduk, di sebelah Ino. "Kau datang cuma untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Aku datang untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan padamu dari dulu." Ino bangkit dari duduknya. Mendekatiku lagi. "Bagaimanapun, Paman Kizashi tetaplah ayahmu. Apa kau tidak sedikit saja merasa takut kehilangan dia? Satu-satunya yang kaumiliki di dunia ini, Sakura..."

Pintu lemari kututup hampir membanting hingga membuat Ino nyaris terlonjak. Aku buang muka. "Sejak aku lahir, _dia_ tidak pernah ada untukku. Kenapa aku harus merasa kehilangan?"

Kuakhiri pembicaraan tidak berguna ini. Tangan Ino yang berusaha menahan lenganku kutepis kasar. Menulikan telinga pada setiap kata yang masih diucapkannya sebagai upaya untuk membujukku. Kakiku melangkah lurus ke kamar mandi. Membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Ino. Kunyalakan keran pancuran agar suara air yang deras menyiram tubuhku memblokir suara cerewetnya dari luar sana. Perlu beberapa menit kemudian baru aku bisa mendapatkan ketenangan. Dia sudah pergi. Tapi _mood_-ku berubah lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Urusan ini entah mengapa membuatku pusing. Seharian aku mengurung diri di kamar. Entah mengapa juga kata-kata si cerewet Ino mengiang terus di telingaku.

"_Apa kau tidak sedikit saja merasa takut kehilangan dia?"_

Tidak! Aku benar, Ino. Untuk apa aku harus merasa takut kehilangan dia? Untuk apa aku harus kehilangan orang yang tidak pernah ada dalam hidupku? Bahkan dia yang menyebabkan Ibu meninggal. Kenapa aku harus merasa kehilangan dia?

_Beri tahu aku, Tuhan, mengapa aku harus merasa kehilangan dia?_

Dan Tuhan tidak butuh berlama-lama menjawab pertanyaanku. Sore itu Konan datang lagi mengetuk pintu kamarku. Dia tidak memaksa masuk. Dia hanya menggumam di balik pintu. Menyampaikan kabar itu.

"Tuan Kizashi meninggal."

Seketika hatiku terasa kosong. Aku seperti dipindahkan ke ruang hampa. Tanpa apapun. Yang ada hanya gelap. Tidak ada suara apapun. Yang ada hanya hening. Kehampaan yang menyesakkan dada. Perasaan ini pernah kualami sebelumnya. Ketika Ibu meninggal. Ya... Ini... adalah sebuah kehilangan.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku harus merasakan kehilangan dia? Ayahku yang tidak pernah ada...

"Mungkin jauh di dalam hati, Nona sebetulnya menyimpan sedikit harapan untuk bisa hidup layaknya seorang–gadis–bersama–ayahnya dengan Tuan Kizashi," kata Konan di sebelahku, pada upacara pemakaman Haruno Kizashi esok paginya.

Aku hanya bergeming. Menatap kosong peti berisi jasadnya yang dihias rangkaian bunga-bunga. Wajah di dalam peti itu terpejam damai. Bibirnya seolah membentuk sebuah senyuman. Melihatnya membuat hatiku berdenyut. Ada pedih di sana. Barangkali ucapan Konan tadi itu benar. Aku... pernah berharap bisa hidup layaknya seorang–gadis–bersama–ayahnya dengan Haruno Kizashi.

"Ayah..."

Kuletakkan setangkai bunga bakung di dadanya. Lalu pergi.

Aku tak pantas memanggilnya _ayah_. Aku tak pantas hadir dalam upacara pemakamannya. Aku tak pantas menangisinya. Kesadaran ini menamparku.

Aku bukan tuhan yang bisa seenaknya saja menghukum orang-orang yang berbuat salah.

Seharusnya aku memaafkannya sejak dulu. Sejak Ibu meninggal. Bahkan dia sudah mengatakan penyesalan atas segala kesalahannya ketika itu. Tapi aku malah membuatnya tenggelam dalam penyesalan. Membuatnya terpuruk dalam kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk membayar dosanya. Aku yang membuatnya diserang penyakit itu. Aku. Aku telah membunuhnya pelan-pelan.

Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padanya.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Aku terlambat. Dia telah pergi. Takkan pernah kembali.

Dan aku menyesal.

_Sesal. Bukankah itu selalu datang terlambat? Setelah semua lenyap? Setelah semua yang dimiliki terlepas?_

Aku termakan ucapanku sendiri. Kalimat yang pernah kukatakan pada Haruno Kizashi kini menghunjam jantungku sendiri.

"_Saat kau punya banyak kesempatan lalu kausia-siakan, apakah saat itu kau berpikir akan punya kesempatan ke dua?"_

Sayang sekali aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku tidak akan punya kesempatan ke dua. Sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan. Sesal, yang sebesar apapun kurasakan, waktu tidak akan pernah berputar ulang untuk mengembalikan semua yang telah kusia-siakan dahulu.

**...**

Kepergian Haruno Kizashi nyatanya membuat Konan terpaksa meliburkanku dari jadwal apapun selama satu minggu lagi. Orang-orang hanya tahu aku sedang dalam masa berkabung yang panjang. Padahal sesungguhnya, aku sedang tenggelam dalam penyesalan. Boleh jadi tenggelam selamanya, jika pengacara keluarga Haruno, Tsunade, tidak datang ke rumah pribadiku untuk memberitahukan sebuah kabar yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Tuan Haruno mewariskan seluruh harta―termasuk perusahaannya yang beranak-pinak di mana-mana itu―_hanya __padamu_, Nona Sakura."

Napasku tertahan mendengar penekanan suara di kedua kata terakhirnya itu. _Hanya padaku._ Seolah-olah memang hanya aku keluarganya yang tertinggal di dunia ini. Bukankah masih ada saudara angkatnya? Yamanaka Inoichi, bersama istri dan anak perempuannya, Ino?

Tsunade menunjukkan padaku surat berisi warisan di atas meja. Bertanda tangan jelas di atas materai. Surat warisan resmi yang telah disahkan oleh lembaga hukum, kata Tsunade. Aku mengambilnya, membacanya lebih seksama. Seperti yang telah dikatakan Tsunade sebelum ini, Haruno Kizashi benar mewariskan seluruh hartanya. Hanya padaku. Haruno Sakura.

Kulipat surat itu dengan rapi, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop cokelat. Kuletakkan di meja seperti sebelumnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak butuh ini," kataku. Teringat penyesalan yang telah seminggu ini menyelimuti relung hatiku.

_Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan apapun darimu, Ayah._

"Ini adalah warisan yang diberikan oleh orang mati. Di atas surat yang sah, terikat hukum. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja, Nona Sakura," kata Tsunade.

Aku bangkit dari sofa, bermaksud mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Kalau begitu, berikan saja pada orang yang lebih membutuhkan. Dirikan yayasan atau apa."

Tsunade menatapku dengan mata cokelat madunya dari atas bingkai kacamata. "Kau serius? Semuanya? Harta sebesar itu?"

Mataku berputar bosan. "Apakah perlu hitung-hitungan dalam beramal?" Aku memutar badan. Melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu. Tapi sepertinya Tsunade belum rela pembicaraan ini berakhir.

"Kalau memang itu maumu, kau perlu menunggu hingga dua tahun lagi," katanya di belakang punggungku. "Hukum di negara kita mengatur ketat soal urusan perwarisan. Setiap ahli waris baru dinyatakan sah mendapatkan hak warisnya jika dia sudah mencapai usia dua puluh tahun. Jadi, kau masih harus menunggu dua tahun lagi untuk bisa mengamalkan semua warisan Tuan Haruno."

Langkahku sukses terhenti. Aku berbalik untuk menatapnya. Kesal. "Lalu kenapa kaudatangi aku sekarang? Kenapa tidak dua tahun lagi saja?"

Sembari melepas kacamatanya, Tsunade tertawa kecil. Dia yang semula ikut berdiri saat aku meninggalkan sofa, kini duduk tanpa ada yang memersilakan. "Karena sebetulnya bukan untuk itu aku datang ke sini," katanya.

Aku yang terlanjur penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan wanita berambut pirang ini. Duduk kembali di sofa, berhadapan dengan Tsunade, terpisahkan oleh meja kaca berkaki rendah.

Tsunade meneguk teh di dalam cangkir sebelum melanjutkan. "Harus kujelaskan padamu, Nona Sakura, bahwa kau sebenarnya belum berhak secara hukum untuk mendapatkan seluruh warisan dari ayahmu. Tuan Haruno juga tahu jelas soal aturan itu saat membicarakan warisan ini denganku. Maka sampai kau cukup umur, seluruh harta warisan Tuan Haruno akan dikelola oleh seseorang yang dia percayai." Wanita itu meletakkan cangkir teh yang isinya nyaris habis kembali ke atas tatakannya di atas meja. Mata cokelatnya yang bening menatapku. "Yamanaka Inoichi," katanya.

Sepasang alisku bertaut. _Memangnya kenapa dengan Inoichi?_ Sial. Aku buang-buang waktu saja bicara dengan wanita ini. "Kalau begitu berikan saja semua harta itu padanya. Beres, 'kan?" sahutku tanpa menunjukkan minat sedikit pun.

Tapi tiba-tiba Tsunade melemparkan berkas berisi dokumen entah apa ke atas meja, menyenggol cangkir tehnya hingga nyaris terguling. "Semuanya akan jadi semudah yang kauucapkan jika saja polisi tidak menemukan itu." Jarinya menunjuk berkas di atas meja, tapi matanya menatapku tajam.

Kuturuti saja keinginannya. Membaca dokumen yang katanya dari kepolisian itu, sekali pun aku tidak paham sebenarnya apa yang tertulis di sana. Aku tidak pernah membaca laporan polisi sebelum ini. Mana aku mengerti. Untungnya penjelasan Tsunade cukup membantu nalarku untuk memahami. Tapi... apa dia bilang? Ada kejanggalan pada kematian ayahku? Serangan jantung yang ganjil. Sedang menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter dari tim forensik. Polisi―kenalan Tsunade―yang menangani kasus ini menduga bahwa kematian Haruno Kizashi direkayasa. Dan ini berhubungan erat dengan laporan yang diberikan diam-diam oleh seorang pelayan mengenai apa saja yang dilakukan Yamanaka Inoichi di kediaman Haruno selama ini.

Ini sungguh sulit kupercaya. Inoichi, orang yang sangat dipercayai Ayah, telah merencanakan kematiannya sejak lama? Aku memang tidak menyukainya. Tapi... benarkah dia semacam serigala berbulu domba?

Aku tak sampai berlama-lama memikirkan apakah Inoichi pantas dicurigai atau tidak, beberapa hari berikutnya Tsunade datang lagi membawa dugaan-dugaan baru. Hasil penyelidikan forensik sudah keluar. Terbukti ayahku terkena serangan jantung bukan secara alamiah, tapi disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang hingga saat ini belum ditemukan oleh pihak kepolisian. Belum juga ditemukan bukti yang bisa mengarahkan Yamanaka Inoichi sebagai pelakunya. Maka untuk sementara kasus kematian Haruno Kizashi yang diduga adalah pembunuhan berencana ini disembunyikan dari media massa. Biarkan masyarakat hanya tahu bahwa Ayah meninggal karena serangan jantung.

"Ini artinya kita tidak bisa tinggal diam membiarkan Yamanaka memegang kuasa warisanmu untuk dua tahun ini," kata Tsunade. "Motifnya sudah jelas. Haruno Group. Sidang keputusan akan jatuh minggu depan. Jika dia sampai berhasil mendapatkannya, maka selesai sudah. Dia juga pasti dengan cepat akan melenyapkan bukti-bukti kejahatannya."

Sebetulnya aku lelah dengan urusan ini. Rebut-merebut harta warisan. Ini sama sekali bukan tujuanku. Aku bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak yang kumau, dengan usahaku sendiri. Bukan mengharapkan pemberian orang. Apalagi sampai harus pakai cara kotor. Aku bahkan tidak pernah peduli seberapa banyak uang yang kumiliki. Kecuali jika uang itu bisa membeli nyawa Ibu. Hidup melarat bukan yang paling kutakutkan dalam hidup ini.

Tapi memikirkan kejahatan yang mungkin benar telah dilakukan Yamanaka Inoichi pada Haruno Kizashi, ayahku, aku juga tidak bisa diam saja. Aku tidak akan sudi membiarkannya menikmati hasil kerja keras orang yang dicelakainya.

Aku menghela napas. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku pada Tsunade. "Kau berencana mengelabui hukum? Pura-pura umurku cepat bertambah dalam waktu beberapa hari saja―tiba-tiba dua puluh tahun?"

Tsunade menertawakanku dengan keras. Sialan. Dia pasti berpikir aku begitu tololnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, Nona Sakura? Ada kondisi pengecualian dimana seorang ahli waris bisa mendapatkan haknya meski belum mencapai umur," katanya setelah puas tertawa. Matanya lurus menatapku. Senyumnya mengembang ganjil. Seketika perasaanku tidak enak.

"Pernikahan."

Mataku membelalak. Nyaris tersedak air liur. Entah mengapa wajahku tiba-tiba terasa hangat. "Maksudmu? Aku... harus menikah?"

Tsunade tertawa lagi, meskipun tidak sekeras tadi. Dan ucapannya setelah ini membuat wajahku semakin terasa panas. "Kalau kau memang ingin menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahmu. Apa sulitnya? Minta saja pacarmu untuk menikahimu sebelum minggu depan. Mudah, bukan?"

Seenaknya saja dia bicara! Aku bangkit berdiri. Lagi-lagi meninggalkannya sebelum pembicaraan selesai. "Aku tidak punya pacar!" ketusku. "Dan ini bukan lagi urusan yang perlu kaucampuri."

Oh, ini sungguh urusan yang membuatku makin pusing. Dua malam aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkannya. Ini sama sekali tidak semudah yang dikatakan Tsunade. Pertama, aku tidak punya calon suami. Aku tidak punya kekasih. Satu pun. Karena aku membatasi diri dengan kehidupan nyata di luar sana. Aku tidak ingin terikat apapun selain pekerjaan. Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun media massa membuat-buat berita heboh soal kedekatanku dengan aktor mana saja yang pernah terlibat urusan pekerjaan denganku. Karena jika pun ingin, aku hanya menginginkan Kakashi―tapi secepatnya kuhapus keinginan itu. Ke dua, ini adalah pernikahan. Mana bisa bermain-main dengan ikatan sakral macam ini. Sama saja mempermainkan janji dengan Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!

"Tenang saja, Nona Sakura. Ini sama sekali tidak seperti mempermainkan janji dengan Tuhan," kata Tsunade setelah memaksa bertemu denganku di ruang _make-up_―dalam jadwalku syuting sebuah produk kecantikan. Tsunade menarik kursi, duduk menghadapku yang sedang membersihkan riasan dari wajah. "Kita bisa menganggap ini sebuah misi penyelamatan. Demi mendiang ayahmu. Bukankah Tuhan juga tidak menyukai kita membiarkan orang lain berbuat kejahatan?"

Aku hanya memutar mata. Kembali sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa _eyeshadow_ di kelopak mata.

Setelah kupikirkan lagi, boleh jadi Tsunade ada benarnya. Demi mendiang Ayah. Bukankah seumur hidupnya aku tidak pernah berkorban apapun untuk membahagiakannya? Jangankan, membuatnya tersenyum sekali saja aku tidak pernah. Yang kulakukan hanya menjauhinya, membuatnya tenggelam dalam kubangan kesedihan, terpuruk dalam penyakit yang akhirnya merenggut nyawanya. Maka Tuhan menghukumku dengan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya. Agar aku mengerti sesaknya kehilangan sosok seorang ayah yang semula kubenci. Dan rencana jahat Yamanaka Inoichi pun boleh jadi adalah kesempatan yang diberikan padaku untuk melakukan sesuatu demi menebus kesalahanku pada Ayah.

_Akan kulakukan jika ini bisa membuat Ayah di alam sana memaafkanku..._

Rencana pernikahan itu pun dirancang. Pernikahan kontrak. Dengan calon suami yang dicarikan Konan lewat semacam sayembara tersembunyi yang dipasang di sebuah _website_. Tidak perlu memasang namaku. Hanya menyebutkan pencarian suami untuk putri seorang milyader, dengan persyaratan tertentu yang diinginkan dari setiap laki-laki yang mencalonkan diri. Dalam hitungan jam saja, sudah ada ratusan laki-laki mendaftar. Hingga hari berikutnya saat dilakukan pemilihan, jumlah pendaftar hampir mencapai angka seribu. Berasal dari berbagai kota, bahkan tidak sedikit dari luar negeri. Ada yang serius, ada yang iseng saja ikut mendaftar. Sialan. Mereka pikir aku semacam hadiah lotre?

Urusan memilih calon itu kuserahkan sepenuhnya pada Konan. Aku tidak peduli siapa pun yang akan menjadi suamiku nanti. Tidak peduli seperti apa sosoknya, atau seperti apa latar belakangnya. Aku anggap ini seperti menghadapi lawan main dalam film. Siapapun dia, aku hanya harus menjalankan peranku dengan baik. Sesederhana itu. Lagi pula tidak sampai empat bulan orang itu akan kuceraikan. Seperti penjelasan Tsunade, bahwa persidangan warisan menyatakan aku sepenuhnya berhak atas hak waris setelah seratus hari dari tanggal pernikahan. Baiklah. Semoga rasanya tidak akan selama itu.

Tiga hari sebelum tanggal persidangan yang akan menentukan penjatuhan hak waris tiba, laki-laki yang akan menjadi suamiku telah ditentukan. Meski bukan pernikahan sungguhan, Konan tidak sembarangan memilih calon. Menurut kriterianya, lelaki itu harus mendukung dari segi penampilan―yang tampan dan berpostur tinggi akan lebih masuk akal menjadi lelaki idamanku, begitu katanya. (Hei, itu terdengar seperti Kakashi.) Lalu latar belakang pekerjaan atau pendidikan. Paling tidak, lelaki itu punya sesuatu yang bisa kubanggakan sebagai seorang suami―sebenarnya ini hanya untuk membuat media massa terkesan. Berguna untuk mengangkat pamorku, kata Konan lagi. Dan yang terakhir, tentu saja yang bisa diajak bekerja sama. Harus bisa berpura-pura menjadi suami yang sempurna, mampu meyakinkan mata siapa saja bahwa dia dan aku saling mencintai dan tidak ingin dipisahkan selamanya.

Laki-laki itu bernama Morino Idate. Wajahnya kuakui cukup tampan dan berkelas, meskipun aku hanya bisa mengetahui itu lewat foto yang dia kirimkan. Usianya hampir sepuluh tahun di atasku. Pernah menempuh pendidikan S2 Manajemen Bisnis di salah satu universitas elit di Inggris, dan sekarang bekerja sebagai _managing director _di sebuah perusahaan properti paling sukses di Konoha. Wah, wah... Konan tidak salah pilih calon? Yang begitu sih terlalu bagus buat dijadikan suami pura-pura. Hahaha. Tentu saja aku tidak serius. Tipe seperti itu justru nomor belakangan yang kuinginkan sebagai pendamping hidup betulan. Aku tidak terlalu suka yang menyilaukan. Tapi alasanku sebenarnya adalah karena dia terlalu mirip seperti seseorang. Haruno Kizashi. Seorang ayah yang pernah melalaikan keluarganya―meski kini aku sempurna melupakan soal itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengulangi kesalahan Ayah. Tidak ingin ada lagi gadis kecil yang tumbuh dalam kebencian yang membuat hatinya mati.

Konan telah mengatur konferensi pers yang akan digelar hari ini. Semacam pengumuman resmi mengenai rencana pernikahanku. Dan hari ini otomatis menjadi hari pertemuanku dengan calon _suamiku_. Semoga saja ini tidak terlalu memalukan. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku siap dengan urusan cinta. Sekali pun ini hanya sandiwara.

Konferensi pers ini sebenarnya dibuat sederhana. Menyewa _ballroom_ sebuah hotel bintang tiga. Tapi ratusan wartawan dari macam-macam media yang datang membuatnya menjadi tampak luar biasa. Macam acara punya perdana menteri saja.

Salah satu dari wartawan itu adalah Yamanaka Ino. Sepupuku yang berambut pirang itu. Dia bekerja di sebuah majalah _fashion_. Berada di posisi pekerja lapangan yang setiap waktu harus mengejar-ngejar selebriti yang ditargetkan oleh editornya untuk dijadikan bahan halaman gosip mingguan majalah mereka. Sejak dua jam sebelum acara dimulai, Ino sudah menempeliku, menyerang dengan macam-macam pertanyaan yang membuat gendang telingaku berdenging. Lalu dia menempati kursi paling depan agar mendapat banyak kesempatan bertanya saat acara mulai nanti. Sudah kupastikan, aku akan pura-pura tidak melihatnya nanti, sepanjang apapun lengannya mengacung. Selain itu, semenjak dugaan bahwa ayahnya yang merencanakan kematian Ayah, aku otomatis menjaga jarak dengannya. Dia dekat sekali dengan ayahnya. Bukan tidak mungkin mereka merupakan satu komplotan dalam melakukan kejahatan. Sebaiknya aku juga jangan sampai terjebak dengan mulut manisnya.

Kuintip ruang konferensi dari balik pintu koridor belakang _ballroom_. Semua kursi wartawan undangan sudah penuh. Bahkan mereka yang tidak mendapat undangan, namun memaksa masuk, berdiri berjajar mengelilingi ruangan _ballroom_ yang luas itu. Mataku berpindah pada jam tangan. Sepuluh menit lagi konferensi dimulai. Tapi Morino Idate belum juga datang.

Konan sedang sibuk bicara dengan ponsel, berdiri menghadap jendela. Entah dengan siapa. Kelihatannya serius sekali. Karena sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dia terus di sana tanpa pindah selangkah pun. Kemudian dia menutup ponsel, memasukkannya ke dalam saku blazernya. Konan menatapku yang sedang duduk memerhatikannya dari bangku di belakang pintu menuju ruang konferensi. Melihat raut wajahnya, perasaanku kembali buruk.

Dan ucapannya setelah ini membenarkan firasatku. "Morino Idate mengalami kecelakaan di jalan bebas hambatan tadi pagi. Sekarang dia berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Instalasi Gawat Darurat."

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Morino Idate bisa tertimpa kecelakaan di saat aku sedang butuh kehadirannya di sini. Baiklah, kecelakaan bisa menimpa siapa saja tanpa mengenal waktu. Itu benar. Tapi bukankah saat ini terlalu kebetulan?

"Kalau begitu, konferensi pers ini dibatalkan saja," kataku. Berusaha tenang. "Kita tunggu sampai Morino Idate keluar dari rumah sakit."

Di hadapanku Konan menggeleng. "Dia tewas, Nona."

Lututku lemas seketika. Untungnya aku jatuh di kursi tempatku tadi duduk, sementara Konan memegangi pundakku.

"Nona ingin istirahat? Biar saya yang jelaskan ini pada wartawan."

"Tidak. Biar aku saja, Konan," kataku sembari berusaha mengangkat diriku berdiri. Konan belum melepas lenganku, sepertinya khawatir kalau saja aku jatuh lagi. Maka aku melepaskannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Pada saat itu seorang staf menghampiri kami. "Maaf, Sakura-_san_. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda," katanya padaku.

Aku sedang tidak berminat bertemu siapapun dalam kondisi hati yang sedang kacau begini. Maka kuminta Konan yang menemuinya. Entah siapa dan mau apa. Aku tak peduli. Satu-satunya yang kupedulikan adalah senyum di bibir Yamanaka Ino yang tertangkap oleh mataku ketika dia sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Senyuman ganjil. Aku tidak suka ini, tapi mau tak mau terpikirkan kecelakaan Morino Idate. Kejadian yang terlalu aneh dikatakan kebetulan jika menimpanya di saat aku sedang punya urusan penting dengannya. Jika ini benar karena ulah Ino dan ayahnya, maka itu artinya mereka tidak main-main dengan usaha mereka untuk mendapatkan kekayaan ayahku.

Tidak akan kubiarkan! Sekalipun tidak dengan menikah kontrak, akan kulakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan perusahaan Ayah.

Aku baru akan melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu ke ruang konferensi ketika Konan menyeru namaku. Dia sudah kembali. Dan entah mengapa wajahnya penuh percaya diri seperti biasanya. Seolah-olah tidak pernah mendengar kabar buruk sebelum ini.

"Tidak perlu membatalkan konferensi, Nona. Saya sudah mendapatkan pengganti Morino Idate," katanya.

Alisku bertaut. Secepat itu? Dia sedang bercanda atau apa?

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian ada yang lebih membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Menyusul di belakang Konan muncul seorang lelaki yang paling tidak ingin kulihat lagi seumur hidup.

Supir taksi gila waktu itu! Siapa namanya? Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke?

**Bersambung**

[10.13.2013]


	4. Chapter 4

**Bagian 4**

"Orang ini pernah mau menculikku!"

Aku menuding laki-laki yang muncul di belakang Konan dengan mata melotot. Masih segar dalam ingatanku saat-saat dimana jantungku nyaris meledak saking takutnya dibawa berputar-putar dengan taksi olehnya. Si supir gila itu. Aku juga masih ingat namanya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu menautkan alis. Menatapku seolah aku baru saja melemparkan kotoran ke wajahnya. "Harus berapa kali kubilang? Aku tidak pernah berniat menculikmu, Nona Selebriti."

Mendengus, aku buang muka. "Kalau memang kau tidak berniat jahat, buat apa kau datang ke sini? Kau yang tadi katanya mau ketemu denganku, 'kan?"

"Aku cuma mau mengembalikan ini." Tanpa aba-aba dia melemparkan topi kep merah marun padaku, dengan satu gerakan aku berhasil menangkapnya sebelum jatuh. Topi yang sudah dua minggu ini kucari-cari. Entah bagaimana bisa ada padanya. Pemuda itu langsung kulempar dengan mata terpicing. "Tertinggal di taksiku," katanya, menjawab kecurigaanku. "Aku baru menemukannya beberapa hari lalu, waktu membawa taksi ke tempat pencucian mobil. Mencari alamat selebriti sepertimu ternyata tidak mudah. Perlu sampai kau buat acara heboh seperti ini baru bisa menemukanmu."

Mendengar nada bicaranya sungguh membuatku tak suka. Rasanya tidak perlu repot-repot berterima kasih untuk _kebaikan hatinya_ mengembalikan topiku.

Sekarang Konan yang kuserang dengan tatapan menuntut. "Maksudmu dia pengganti Morino Idate?" Mata hijauku kembali terlempar pada orang itu―yang entah mengapa tertarik pada lukisan-lukisan mahal di dinding. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia itu supir taksi?" aku mendelik lagi pada Konan.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan, Nona. Jika konferensi pers ini dibatalkan, sama saja kita mengibarkan bendera putih pada Tuan Yamanaka." Mata jingga Konan mengintip ke celah pintu sesaat sebelum terlempar pada si supir taksi. "Acara seharusnya dimulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, wartawan di dalam sana sudah mulai ribut. Sekarang kita hanya punya Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya perlu _merapikannya_ sedikit, setelah itu siapapun tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa dia sebetulnya seorang supir taksi." Senyumnya mengembang tipis, namun dari wajahnya tetap terlihat sebuah kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Khas Konan.

Karena aku masih berdiri menatapnya tak yakin, Konan mendorong punggungku ke pintu. "Nona masuk lebih dulu. Berbasa-basi, supaya mereka tenang," katanya. "Urusan Uchiha Sasuke serahkan padaku. Dia akan menyusul kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi."

Aku tak sempat protes lantaran pintu menuju ruang konferensi terbuka gara-gara tersenggol lenganku. Para wartawan keburu melihatku. Terlanjur basah. Aku tak punya pilihan selain melangkah masuk, melakukan seperti yang Konan instruksikan. Keriuhan seisi ruangan senyap perlahan setelah aku duduk manis di kursiku di balik meja panjang. Sembari menenangkan hati, kunyalakan mik yang terpasang di hadapanku, lalu menyapa para wartawan. Mulai berbasa-basi, seperti ucapan terima kasih atas kedatangan mereka, harapan agar mereka nyaman di tempat yang tidak begitu besar ini, juga agar mereka menyukai _snack_ dari panitia―oh, Konan, cepatlah... aku paling tidak pandai berbasa-basi!

Tiba-tiba seorang wartawan laki-laki yang duduk di barisan kursi paling depan mengacungkan tangan. Tunggu dulu! Ini belum saatnya sesi tanya-jawab. Tapi tanpa menunggu dipersilakan, dia langsung melontarkan pertanyaan, "Sakura-_san_, selama ini yang kami tahu kau tidak pernah menjalin hubungan cinta dengan pria manapun―kecuali isu-isu murahan yang dibuat-buat media cetak tertentu. Kenapa tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menikah? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan kau menikah cepat-cepat?"

Wartawan-wartawan lain dengan cepat berebut melempar pertanyaan senada. Seolah temannya tadi itu kode pembuka saja. Suasana konferensi mulai riuh lagi.

"Ya, benar. Apakah sebenarnya selama ini Sakura-_san_ menutupi hubungan dengan pria ini?"

"Tiba-tiba menikah. Apa Sakura-_san_ hamil?"

"Siapa pria ini sebenarnya? Apakah dia salah satu dari aktor yang sering digosipkan dekat dengan Sakura-_san_?"

Dua orang staf dari pihak panitia yang berdiri di belakangku maju, bersuara lantang demi menertibkan keributan kecil ini. "Bertanya satu-satu. Tunggu dipersilakan!" tegasnya. Para wartawan pun menutup mulut mereka. Lurus menatapku, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan demi memuaskan mereka.

"Aku tidak hamil," jawabanku yang pertama, sembari melempar tatapan kesal pada wartawan wanita yang duduk di barisan tengah yang menanyakan soal itu tadi. Kemudian kualihkan perhatian ke seluruh ruangan. Rasanya seperti seorang presiden yang akan berpidato di depan ratusan juta rakyatnya. "Menurutku bukan sebuah kesalahan jika aku tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menikah. Di usia semuda ini. Apa salahnya aku menikah jika memang sudah bertemu dengan lelaki yang tepat?"

Wartawan laki-laki kurus yang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar mengacungkan tangan. "Jadi siapa_ lelaki yang tepat_ itu, Sakura-_san_?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. Memutar otak sendirian. Jika aku mengarang profesinya, tahu-tahu nanti dia menyebutkan lain. Bodoh betul. Seharusnya sebelum ini kami bicarakan dulu peran seperti apa yang akan dia mainkan sebagai calon suamiku. "Dia..."

"Aku."

Kepalaku menoleh ke pintu dimana seorang lelaki jangkung yang barusan bersuara itu muncul. Mataku membulat. Orang itu benar si supir taksi? Karena yang kulihat sekarang sama sekali tidak seperti dia. Yang ada di sana itu... laki-laki jangkung yang memakai setelan semi formal; celana denim dan kemeja biru muda bergaris dengan dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Ujung lengan kemeja digulung hingga siku, membuat penampilannya terlihat santai tapi tetap elegan dengan jam tangan Rolex melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Rambut hitam kebiruannya tidak seberantakan tadi, tapi anehnya bagian belakangnya tetap dibiarkan berdiri seperti ekor ayam. Benar kata Konan, sekarang dengan penampilannya ini tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa dia hanya seorang supir taksi.

Dia melangkah ke tempatku dengan dua tangannya masuk ke saku celana. Sok keren sekali. Dan tanpa kuduga dia merangkul pinggangku hingga menempel rapat ke sisi tubuhnya. Melempar senyum tipis pada para wartawan yang belum berkedip sejak kehadirannya di ruangan ini.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, calon suami Sakura."

Bahkan aku sendiri menatapnya tanpa kedip mendengar ucapannya barusan. Sampai kilatan-kilatan lampu kamera menyadarkanku, bahwa aku juga punya peran penting di sini. Kurangkul juga pinggangnya, menyandarkan kepala ke lengannya. Bersikap seolah-olah aku dan dia sedang dimabuk asmara.

Aku memasang senyum sebahagia mungkin. "Ya, inilah lelaki yang tepat itu. Yang membuatku tergila-gila," dustaku pada para wartawan. Mereka langsung menghujani kami dengan kilatan kamera, dan pertanyaan lanjutan.

"Apa pekerjaannya? Kelihatannya seperti seorang artis."

"Benar! Apakah Sasuke-_san_ ini aktor baru?"

Aku menolehnya, "Sasuke..."

"Pelukis," jawabnya cepat. "Aku seorang pelukis. Tapi belum profesional."

Alisku bertaut. Gelisah sendiri. Apa dia tidak bisa memilih profesi lain? Kenapa harus pelukis? Pakai bilang belum profesional segala. Diam-diam kucubit pinggangnya. Mataku melotot saat dia menoleh padaku, tapi tidak ditanggapinya―perhatiannya kembali pada seorang wartawan perempuan yang sedang bertanya. Bukan, dia bukan sekadar wartawan perempuan. Dia Ino. Aku menelan ludah.

"Bagaimana kalian bertemu?" tanya Ino. Tersenyum. Memasang wajah pura-pura ingin tahu, padahal sebetulnya dia hanya ingin merusak suasana. Apalagi jika kami tidak bisa menjawab.

"Ceritakan pada kami," wartawan lain mulai ramai, ikut penasaran.

Kutatap ratusan wartawan di ruangan ini sembari pikiranku merancang cerita karangan. Sialnya mataku bersirobok dengan Ino. Aku tahu. Di balik senyumnya tersimpan harapan agar aku mengacaukan sandiwara kami dengan jawaban yang tidak meyakinkan. Memikirkan itu ideku malah tambah buntu. "Aku dan Sasuke..."

"Kami bertemu di Suna," kata Sasuke, lagi-lagi mendahuluiku. "Musim semi yang lalu. Sebenarnya hanya pertemuan sederhana, di sebuah pameran lukisan karya Van Gogh. Aku melihatnya terpaku menatap 'Augustine Roulin Dan Bayinya'." Dia berhenti untuk meraih dan menggenggam tanganku, mata obsidiannya―yang tak pernah kutahu bisa seindah ini jika dilihat dari dekat―lurus menatapku. "Saat itu aku tahu bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta."

Apa... apa yang barusan dia katakan? Mengapa mendadak lidahku jadi kelu? Dan lagi... mengapa wajahku menghangat? Sadarlah, Sakura! Ini cuma sandiwara!

Benar. Ini hanya sandiwara. Aku tidak boleh melupakan peranku sendiri.

Kuangkat tanganku menempel di sisi wajahnya. Senyumku mengembang. Menatap lembut Uchiha Sasuke seolah-olah aku benar sedang dibuatnya mabuk cinta.

"Cium dia!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari barisan para wartawan.

Seisi ruangan heboh lagi.

"Ya. Kami ingin melihat kalian berciuman."

"Jangan malu-malu. Tunjukkan kemesraan kalian."

Mereka bercanda, 'kan? Rasanya tidak perlu sampai begitu. Mereka hanya menggodaku. Ya. Aku tidak perlu melakukannya di sini. Tidak saat ini. Meski hanya sandiwara, aku akan berpikir lebih dari dua kali untuk mencium si supir taksi gila ini.

"Err... Dengar, teman-teman. Kalian boleh menyaksikan itu lusa, di hari pernikahan―"

Tanpa kusadari Uchiha Sasuke sudah menarik lenganku, menyentuh daguku lembut, hingga mendaratkan ciumannya di bibirku.

Aku terpaku seketika. Membeku. Seperti ada air es yang tiba-tiba menyiram ke sekujur tubuh. Tidak, bukan air es. Tapi guntur. Dengan sengatan listrik yang menyambar dalam aliran darahku. Membuat debar jantungku meningkat cepat bagai ingin meledak.

Ingin rasanya kudorong dia menjauh―kalau perlu kutampar juga wajahnya, seenaknya saja menciumku. Untungnya aku cepat sadar bahwa sandiwara ini bisa hancur berantakan jika aku benar lakukan itu. Maka aku hanya memejamkan mata, membiarkan kelembutan ciumannya menyapu bibirku.

Tak pernah aku merasa begini aneh setelah berciuman dengan seorang lelaki. Dari sekian adegan macam itu yang menuntutku melakukannya dalam film, semuanya berlalu tanpa arti. Tak pernah meninggalkan bekas. Tapi kali ini, entah apa yang membuatku masih saja merasakan debaran keras jantungku tiap kali mengingatnya. Bahkan membuat wajahku panas. Ciuman pertamaku saja tidak sampai seperti itu.

Aku menghentakkan tanganku dengan keras, melepaskan genggaman Uchiha Sasuke, yang ditautkannya sejak kami meninggalkan ruangan konferensi. Dia menolehku yang berada di belakangnya. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Jangan pernah sekali lagi kau berani menciumku!" aku mengancam.

Dia memutar mata, seolah yang kukatakan sama sekali bukan apa-apa. "Aku cuma mau membantu."

"Cih!" Sengaja kusenggol kasar bahunya ketika melewatinya menuju kursi. Duduk di sana. Bersidekap pongah dengan dagu terangkat, tanpa ingin menatap wajahnya. "Bukan berarti kau bisa bertingkah seenaknya. Jangan-jangan kau cuma cari kesempatan."

Kudengar dia tertawa rendah. Meremehkan. "Yang benar saja. Kupikir di sini kaulah aktornya. Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu bagaimana caranya bersandiwara. Malah kudengar, kau hampir dijuluki Ratu Sandiwara, pengganti ibumu―"

"Berisik!" Kulempar tatapan tajam padanya. Hatiku seketika bergetar marah mendengarnya menyebut Ibu. Tapi kemudian aku sadar dia hanya orang asing. Tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Ibu. Kuredam amarahku dengan tarikan napas panjang. "Kau sendiri, apa-apaan itu pelukis? Pertemuan di Suna? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Van Gogh. Ceritamu benar-benar murahan."

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya berubah kaku. Entah apa aku salah bicara. Tapi aku tak mau tahu. Dia yang duluan membuatku jengkel dengan membawa-bawa Ibu.

"Sudahlah," kata Konan yang datang dengan langkah terburu-buru dari ruang konferensi, mungkin sempat mendengar ujung pertengkaran kecil kami, termasuk juga membaca situasi dimana aku dan Uchiha Sasuke saling buang muka. Dia melangkah mendekati kursiku.

Sebelum dia sempat bicara, aku menyambarnya duluan. "Kenapa harus memilih orang ini, Konan? Hanya karena dia satu-satunya pria yang kautemui setelah kabar buruk menimpa Morino, lantas kau memilihnya?"

Konan menghela napas pendek. Tampak lelah menjelaskan agar aku mau mengerti. "Skenario sudah terlanjur berjalan, Nona. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluhkan macam-macam. Sekarang yang perlu Nona lakukan hanyalah bekerja sama. Kita beruntung Sasuke-_san_ bersedia membantu."

Entah mengapa aku tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Konan. "Membantu, ya? Bukankah aturannya tetap sama―laki-laki yang terpilih menjadi suamiku akan mendapatkan sejumlah imbalan saat perceraian nanti?" Kutatap Uchiha Sasuke di bawah bingkai pintu dengan pandangan remeh. Teringat ucapannya ketika aku hendak membayar ongkos taksi tapi dia menolak. Sungguh ironi dengan apa yang diputuskannya sekarang. Bersedia menjadi suamiku dengan imbalan. Aku jadi ingin tertawa lebih keras. " 'Uang tidak berarti segalanya', huh?"

Uchiha Sasuke masih bergeming selama beberapa saat. Menatapku lurus dengan rahang membungkam rapat. Aku ragu jika sorot matanya itu adalah amarah. Lebih tampak seperti goresan luka kekecewaan. Sejenak kulihat dia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau boleh tertawa. Terkadang harga diri tidak lebih berharga daripada seperak uang," suaranya menggema dari ujung lorong.

**…**

Aku tidak mengerti kata-kata yang diucapkan Uchiha Sasuke saat meninggalkan aku dan Konan kemarin malam. Sebetulnya yang menjadi fokus pikiranku lebih kepada raut wajahnya setelah kusinggung dengan ucapannya sendiri. Bukan amarah yang tampak di sana. Kenapa? Kenapa malah kekecewaan dan sedikit gurat kesedihan? Ditambah kata-kata terakhirnya yang membuatku semakin tidak paham memikirkannya.

Mataku berpaling ke luar jendela. Memandang kosong gedung-gedung tinggi yang menghilang, berganti etalase toko-toko kumuh sepanjang pinggiran jalan. Kulempar tatapan pada Konan yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh mengemudikan mobil di bangku depan. "Kita mau ke mana?"

Konan melirikku sekilas di kaca spion tengah. "Nona akan tahu begitu sampai," katanya setelah kembali terfokus pada jalan.

Aku mendengus sebal, melempar punggung ke sandaran jok. Paling tidak suka dibuat penasaran. Tapi aku malas mendesaknya memberikan jawaban.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian mobil kami memasuki jalanan sempit. Barisan rumah juga kios sederhana di sisi kanan, sungai kecil berair bening memanjang di sisi satunya. Ini seperti daerah kumuh pinggiran kota yang hanya pernah kulihat di televisi. Tidak lama kemudian Konan menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah pondokan tua. Tampak seperti pemandian air panas umum yang biasanya hanya dikunjungi orang-orang jompo, hanya saja tidak ada spanduk melintang bertuliskan '_onsen_' di depannya.

Sekali lagi aku melempar tatapan bertanya pada Konan. Alih-alih menjawab, Konan turun lebih dulu dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku. "Ayo, kita ke dalam, Nona." Tanpa menungguku, Konan melangkah melewati gerbang lebar tanpa pintu pagar. Setengah hati aku menyusul.

Bangunan tua ini ternyata cukup besar. Kami berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum sampai ke pintu utamanya, menyusuri gang kecil antara dinding kayu rumah dan tembok pagar beton.

Mataku memerhatikan banyak hal, menerka-nerka banyak hal. Bangunan tua ini, meski tua namun bagian dalamnya tampak terawat. Rumput yang tumbuh di atas jalan setapak ini pendek, tidak juga ada alang-alang, pemilik rumah pasti rajin memangkas. Di sepanjang pinggiran tembok pagar beton ditanami bunga aneka jenis dan warna. Tanahnya basah, beberapa butir air masih tertinggal di dedaunan. Pasti belum lama disiram. Rupanya pemilik rumah senang berkebun.

Eh? Mataku entah salah atau tidak, menangkap benda berwarna ungu tua di bawah semak-semak. Aku berhenti sejenak, berjongkok, mengulurkan tangan ke sana, merasakan bulu-bulu lembut tersentuh ujung jari.

"Nona Sakura?" Konan yang baru tersadar aku tidak lagi mengikutinya, menoleh ke belakang. Mengangkat satu alisnya, terheran melihat apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Kutarik benda itu keluar. Memperlihatkan boneka beruang kecil pada Konan. Kotor, terkena cipratan tanah. Kelihatannya belum lama boneka ini berada di sana. "Sebenarnya ini rumah siapa?" tanyaku sembari tangan menepuk-nepuk wajah boneka, menepis butiran tanah dari sana.

Belum sempat Konan membuka mulut, muncul seorang gadis dari balik punggungnya. Matanya yang bening berwarna lavender bingung menatap kami berdua. "Maaf. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku bangkit berdiri. Konan berbalik menghadapnya. Sedikit membungkuk sebelum bertanya, "Uchiha Sasuke-_san_ tinggal di sini?"

Mataku seketika terbelalak mendengar nama itu. Jadi, Konan membawaku ke tempat tinggal si supir taksi gila? Berani benar dia mengerjaiku. Pantas saja ketika kutanya jawabannya ambigu. Sial! Seharusnya aku sudah bisa membaca itu. Apalagi sepanjang hari ini kepalaku terusik kata-katanya kemarin malam. Buat apa coba Konan membawaku bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Cukuplah aku bertemu lagi dengannya di hari _pernikahan_ besok. Konan setidaknya mengertilah, aku ingin waktu sehari saja menikmati nyamannya kesendirianku sebelum terjebak sampai bulan-bulan berikutnya bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi aku tak sempat melayangkan protes pada Konan karena seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua muncul dari balik dinding, berlari kecil ke belakang gadis bermata lavender. Bersembunyi di pinggangnya, menatap tidak nyaman padaku dan Konan. Kelihatannya tidak senang dengan keberadaan orang asing. Lalu tiba-tiba tangan pendeknya menunjuk lurus padaku―bukan, pada boneka di tanganku.

"Kuma-_kun_," bisiknya keras pada gadis bermata lavender, menarik-narik tangannya.

"Ini milikmu?" Aku berjongkok agar sejajar dengan gadis kecil itu, menjulurkan boneka ungu padanya. "Aku menemukannya di bawah sana. Kotor sedikit terciprat tanah. Tapi kau bisa memandikannya. Memberinya banyak sabun biar wangi." Senyumku mengembang saat gadis kecil itu mengambil bonekanya ragu-ragu dari tanganku. Matanya merah sembab, pipinya yang tembam memang sudah merona sejak dia datang. Mungkin menangis setelah seharian tidak menemukan boneka beruang itu.

"Katakan apa pada kakak ini?" gadis bermata lavender membungkuk, membisik―tapi terdengar olehku―pada si gadis kecil. Anak itu malu-malu mengatakan terima kasih padaku, suaranya mencicit. Tangannya mengelap hidung, menyeka ingus. Gadis bermata lavender tertawa kecil, mengusap lembut kepala berkuncir dua. "Itu boneka kesayangan Akemi," katanya padaku. "Usil disembunyikan kakak-kakaknya. Terima kasih sudah menemukannya."

Aku menggeleng singkat. Tersenyum singkat. "Aku cuma kebetulan melihatnya."

"Oh ya, kalian mau ketemu Sasuke? Sayang sekali dia sedang tidak di sini."

"Ini masih jadwalnya membawa taksi?" tanya Konan di sebelahku.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Matanya sebentar ragu menatap kami. "Kalau boleh tahu, nona-nona ini siapa?"

"Maaf. Kami―"

"_Tudung Merah_!" gadis kecil berkuncir dua tiba-tiba berteriak. Antusias menatapku dengan mata membulat besar, seperti adegan menemukan boneka beruang itu terulang lagi. Tidak ada lagi gadis kecil pemalu. Tahu-tahu dia menarik tanganku, memaksaku ikut dengannya menuju pintu utama. Di balik dinding tempatnya tadi muncul. Pintu geser, terbuka lebar. Dia menarikku masuk. Sebuah ruangan luas mirip _dojo_, berlantai papan, dindingnya dikelilingi rak berisi buku, mainan, dan entah macam-macam lain yang beraneka warna. Ruangan yang bising. Ramai oleh suara anak-anak yang sibuk dengan keasyikan mereka saat aku tiba. Membaca keras-keras sebuah buku, mewarnai gambar bunga-bunga sambil bernyanyi cempreng, bermain kejar-kejaran... "_Minna-chan_, lihat! Ada _Tudung Merah_ datang mau ikut main!" teriak gadis kecil berkuncir dua ini pada semua anak itu, meningkahi suara ribut mereka.

Anak-anak itu tanpa terkecuali menoleh ke pintu. Pada kami―padaku. Dalam hitungan detik saja mereka berlari meninggalkan segala keasyikan tadi, mengerubungiku bagai semut menemukan gula-gula. Menyambutku dengan wajah cerah ceria. Perempuan maupun laki-laki. Girang betul kelihatannya. Bertanya ini-itu; ke mana tudung merahku, di mana serigala pemakan nenek, kenapa aku kelihatan lebih tinggi dari yang mereka lihat di televisi, dan macam-macam lain. Aku sudah duduk di atas karpet bermotif susunan huruf besar-besar, dikelilingi anak-anak, menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan mereka. Bersikap seramah mungkin, meski sebetulnya aku tidak pernah nyaman berlama-lama dengan anak kecil. Tapi aku tak tega merusak kesenangan mereka.

Hinata bilang―nama gadis bermata lavender yang belakangan memperkenalkan diri―anak-anak itu suka sekali menonton drama "Gadis Kecil Bertudung Merah" dari DVD yang diputar hampir setiap hari. Serial anak-anak yang menjadi debutku di dunia yang telah membesarkan nama Ibu saat usiaku tiga belas tahun. Satu tahun setelah kepergian Ibu. Satu tahun setelah aku meninggalkan segala kepedihan di rumah Ayah. Masa-masa hati berdamai dengan pedihnya kehilangan, sebaliknya menjadi masa-masa debut yang sukses. Aku menjadi bintang pujaan anak-anak. Pada masa itu jaket merah bertudung bahkan sampai menjadi _trend fashion_ di kalangan anak SD. "Gadis Kecil Bertudung Merah" menjadi tontonan yang paling ditunggu selepas pulang sekolah. Aku tidak tahu jika drama itu sekarang masih menjadi tontonan kesukaan. Di tempat ini.

"Tidak kusangka mereka mengenalimu, Sakura-_san,_" kata Hinata. Buru-buru menggendong seorang bocah lelaki paling kecil di sini, baru saja jatuh nyaris menangis akibat terdorong temannya yang lebih besar lantaran berebut tempat di posisi ekor ular naga―aku kepalanya. Aku hanya menyeringai, merunduk saat melewati terowongan yang dibentuk oleh tautan tangan dua gadis yang usianya paling tua di antara anak-anak ini. "Aku saja tidak sadar kalau kau si Tudung Merah," kata Hinata lagi sebelum ikut bernyanyi _Ular Naga _bersama anak-anak. Bocah di punggungnya juga ikut bernyanyi, tidak jadi menangis.

Belakangan aku tahu tempat penuh anak-anak ini adalah taman bacaan. Hinata menceritakannya setelah aku keluar dari toilet, duduk di beranda menatap tiga bocah lelaki seumuran SD yang sedang mencungkil-cungkil tanah di pinggir halaman rumput, memindahkan cacing ke kotak transparan. Yang lain sedang asyik entah melakukan apa di ruangan dalam, belum melihatku keluar toilet. Akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari mereka.

"Namanya 'Taman Bukit Sakura'―seperti namamu, ya, Sakura-_san_? Kebetulan yang manis," Hinata tertawa kecil. Entah kebetulan macam apa, aku hanya tersenyum tertahan menanggapinya. Hinata bilang, dulu nama itu ditulis besar di sebuah papan, ditancapkan di halaman menghadap ke jalan. Namun sudah lama dicabut, sejak terlilit utang.

Tapi nyatanya tempat ini bukan sekadar taman bacaan. Ada dua puluh dua anak ditampung di sini, tinggal menumpang hidup di sini, dengan berbagai macam alasan. Yatim piatu. Terlantar di jalan karena kemiskinan. Atau juga tersesat, tidak tahu ke mana harus pulang, tidak tahu siapa orangtuanya. Anak-anak malang yang butuh perlindungan.

Dulu tempat ini diurus oleh seorang pria tua yang mencintai anak-anak. Sendirian. Belum ada Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, dan beberapa kawan mereka yang lain. Dulu Taman Bukit Sakura begituramai. Banyak anak datang setiap hari―apalagi di hari-hari libur―untuk bermain dan belajar macam-macam yang menyenangkan. Anak-anak yang tinggal di sekitar sini, maupun yang jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk mendengarkan dongeng dari pria tua itu. Konon dia terkenal pandai bercerita.

Namun sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa seorang anak, jatuh dari tangga hingga patah tangan, mencoreng nama baik tempat ini. Entah bagaimana kejadian itu mengubah citra si pria tua pendongeng hebat pecinta anak-anak menjadi _laki-laki tua buruk perangai_. Dengan cepat fitnah tersebar. Kepercayaan para orangtua hilang. Tidak lagi sudi membiarkan anaknya mengambil ilmu di taman bacaan si _lelaki tua buruk perangai_. Perlahan tapi pasti tempat ini menjadi sepi. Terlupakan. Hanya anak-anak yang bisa melihat ketulusan si pria tua yang tetap bertahan. Tetap rajin datang diam-diam, jangan sampai orangtua mereka tahu.

Bagi pria tua itu, kata Hinata, tuduhan buruk apapun yang ditujukan padanya tidak akan pernah membuatnya berhenti mengabdikan diri untuk anak-anak. Dia tahu anak-anak itu membutuhkannya. Sebagai pendidik, sebagai teladan lewat dongeng-dongeng yang disampaikannya, juga sebagai tempat berlindung bagi pemimpi-pemimpi kecil itu.

Hinata tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengannya. Dengan pria tua pendongeng itu. Cerita tentangnya hanya banyak didengarnya dari Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi Hinata sangat menghargainya, segera jatuh cinta dengan konsep pikirnya. Baru satu kali Hinata diajak berkunjung ke Taman Bukit Sakura, bertemu dengan anak-anak, melihat bagaimana pria tua membangun semuanya dari nol. Dan Hinata langsung mengatakan 'ya' ketika Uchiha Sasuke meminta kesediaannya untuk membantu mengurus anak-anak itu. Tidak peduli dia tidak kenal satu pun dari mereka. Tidak peduli dia tidak kenal Uchiha Sasuke sebelumnya. Mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu di taksi pada suatu hari, sebagai penumpang dan supir. Hinata terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan tempat ini, dengan anak-anak ini, dengan jutaan impian yang terajut bersama pertumbuhan menajubkan mereka di sini.

Dia bersedia mengabdikan segenap kemampuan untuk anak-anak ini. Seperti yang dilakukan pria tua. Walaupun tidak semuanya bisa dilakukan seperti pria tua. Dia hanya perawat, tidak pandai berdongeng, apalagi sampai membuat anak-anak terkesima dengan kisah-kisah hebat. Tapi dia memiliki tekad yang sama. Melakukan apapun yang bisa dilakukan dengan kemampuan dan kelebihan yang dimiliki. Meluangkan waktu luangnya untuk anak-anak. Memberi banyak perhatian. Sentuhan-sentuhan perempuan, yang tidak pernah diberikan si pria tua. Kelembutan seorang ibu. Paling tidak itulah kelebihannya sebagai seorang wanita. Membesarkan mereka seperti impian pria tua, bersama dengan yang lain. Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto, pemuda yang tinggal dengan si pria tua sejak kecil―konon dialah yang menjadi cikal bakal ide yang terlahir di kepala pria tua untuk mendirikan taman bacaan anak-anak. Juga Karin atau Tayuya, teman seprofesi Hinata yang terkadang datang membantu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Akemi dan yang lain jika tempat ini disita," kata Hinata, mata lavendernya sedih menatap tiga anak yang masih semangat mencari cacing. Menghela napas, senyum ironisnya terlempar padaku yang belum lepas menatapnya dengan mata membulat tak percaya. Akhirnya dia mengakui bahwa pria tua pendiri taman bacaan ini meninggal tragis dirampok orang, meninggalkan utang berlipat. Mengancam masa depan anak-anaknya. Katanya kasusnya sudah lama masuk pengadilan, sedang menunggu keputusan hakim. Mungkin dalam hitungan hari akan datang petugas dari sana, menancapkan papan di halaman, bertanda "Bangunan ini disita pengadilan". Dan sudah pasti anak-anak itu akan terusir. Terlantar sekali lagi.

Hatiku senyap membayangkan itu semua. Aku tahu banyak orang di muka bumi ini yang nasibnya tidak _sebagus_ nasibku. Katakanlah jalan hidupku memang tidak bahagia dengan keluarga berantakan, tapi secara materi aku tidak kurang apapun. Aku selalu mendapatkan apa saja yang kuminta. Terbiasa hidup mudah sejak kecil. Tidak seperti mereka di luar sana. Hidup serba kekurangan, serba keterbatasan. Sudah sering aku mendengarnya dari mulut orang lain. Sering aku menyaksikannya dalam berita di televisi. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku berada sedekat ini dengan mereka. Menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri keterbatasan hidup mereka, mendengar dengan telinga sendiri keluhan hati mereka, merasakan sendiri pecutan di hati atas kesulitan yang membayangi mereka. Aku menelan ludah.

Sekarang aku paham maksud kata-kata Uchiha Sasuke kemarin malam. "_Terkadang harga diri tidak lebih berharga daripada seperak uang."_ Aku tersenyum kecut. Sedikit menyesal telah menyindirnya. Boleh jadi benar Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap uang berarti segalanya. Tapi memang, ada kondisi tertentu di mana seseorang terpaksa mengalah pada uang. Aku tersenyum kecut lagi. Uchiha Sasuke ini, bukan hanya supir taksi gila rupanya, tapi juga orang yang tidak bisa melihat satu saja anak terlantar. Aku masih ingat bagaimana sewotnya dia ketika aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan makan siang seorang gadis kecil di restoran cepat saji. Marah besar, seperti aku menumpahkan makanan itu saja ke pakaiannya.

_Jadi, karena memang kau mencintai anak-anak ya..._

Akemi menemukanku. Kelihatan seperti dia sudah mencariku sampai ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Wajahnya girang luar biasa. Tangannya tanpa izin menarik lenganku, mengabaikan teguran Hinata, membawaku kembali ke dalam. Seketika aku dirubung lagi oleh anak-anak, bagai gula-gula yang tercium semut. Mereka ribut menentukan permainan. Ular naga, petak umpet, rumah-rumahan (para gadis yang berteriak), sepak bola (giliran yang laki-laki tidak mau kalah). "Kak Sakura mana bisa main bola? 'Kan perempuan!" seru gadis yang gigi atasnya tanggal dua di depan.

"Siapa bilang?" Aku melipat tangan pongah, tertantang.

Berikutnya kami sudah turun ke lapangan dengan kaki telanjang, bersiap memperebutkan bola plastik. Membagi tim jadi dua. Timku anak perempuan semua. Tidak termasuk Akemi dan si gigi ompong yang memilih duduk di pinggir lantai papan beranda bersama Hinata dan Konan serta beberapa anak lain yang tidak ikut main, menonton. Lawan kami empat orang anak lelaki dan seorang gadis _tomboy_, dua di antara mereka adalah anak yang mencari cacing sebelum ini. Anak lelaki yang paling tua di taman bacaan ini menjadi wasit. Tanpa peluit. Karena peluitnya yang baru ditiup satu kali untuk memulai permainan diberikan secara sukarela pada Izumi―bocah tiga tahun yang tadi jatuh sebelum jadi ekor ular naga―agar berhenti nangis merengek. Sekarang dia ceria di pangkuan Hinata, meniup-niup berisik peluitnya.

Permainan dimulai. Tujuh anak riang gembira saling berebut bola. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan aturan-aturan yang berlaku di lapangan sepak bola profesional. Siapa peduli. Mereka hanya anak-anak. Yang hanya memikirkan kesenangan, bukan kemenangan. Aku hanya sesekali merebut bola, langsung mengoper ke yang lain. Tidak adil bagi mereka, aku paling besar sendiri. Tapi aku ikut terlarut dalam kesenangan ini. Berlari bolak-balik lapangan, berteriak-teriak mengarahkan, tertawa, berseru... Hal yang belum pernah kulakukan seumur hidup. Tak pernah aku punya teman bermain seperti ini.

Saat seusia mereka, aku lebih banyak di rumah. Belajar, mengerjakan tugas sekolah, menghabiskan waktu luang dengan membaca buku. Bukan Ibu yang mengatur jadwal hidupku begitu. Aku yang menginginkannya. Hanya karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Ibu sendirian di rumah. Kesepian sendiri. Hanya saja aku keliru. Kesepian yang Ibu rasakan bukan seperti yang bisa kupahami saat itu. Sekalipun aku menghabiskan sepanjang waktu bersamanya, Ibu tetap merasa sepi.

Aku terpeleset. Jatuh terlentang di atas lapangan botak. Seketika tawa-tawa nyaring membahana. Bola plastik terabaikan, anak-anak itu girang menertawakanku. Dan aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Konan buru-buru berdiri, hendak memberi pertolongan. Cepat-cepat aku melambai. Tidak perlu. Aku bisa bangun sendiri. Masih tertawa bersama anak-anak.

"Wah, sedang seru sekali sepertinya!"

Aku menoleh. Menautkan alis menatap seorang lelaki jabrik lompat turun ke lapangan dari beranda. Cengirannya mengembang lebar. Ber-_highfive_ dengan tim anak laki-laki. "Kak Naruto!" mereka berseru girang. "Ayo main dengan kami! Miyagi, minggir kau. Kasih tempat buat Kak Naruto. Kalau mau gabung sana dengan tim _Tudung Merah_." Satu-satunya gadis dalam tim mereka terusir. Gadis itu mengepalkan tinju, meninggalkan lapangan, bergabung di sebelah Hinata. Mengipas-ngipas diri.

Sementara lelaki jabrik pirang itu menjitak pelan kepala anak bertopi yang bicara tadi. Ternyata dia yang bernama Naruto. Izumi seketika berlari padanya. Lompat-lompat minta digendong. Hinata memanggilnya untuk kembali.

"Kak Naruto capek baru pulang kerja, Izu. Sini digendong Kakak saja," bujuknya. Tidak digubris Izumi. Bocah itu menarik-narik celana Naruto, hingga akhirnya keinginannya dituruti.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Malah pasti kau yang capek seharian mengurus anak yang paling manja ini." Naruto mencubit gemas perut montok Izumi, membuatnya tertawa geli.

Di tempatnya berdiri, kulihat wajah Hinata merona. Hei, benar itu? Senyumnya mengembang tersipu-sipu. Sikap luwesnya yang anggun sepanjang tadi bicara denganku, juga sepanjang dia mengurus anak-anak ini, hilang tersaput canggung yang menguasainya sekarang. Matanya menghindar dari wajah Naruto. Tangannya saling bertaut, meremas gelisah, sementara bibirnya digigit. Aku juga menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Hei! Bukankah ini Sakura si nona selebriti yang terkenal itu?" Naruto tiba-tiba berseru. Mata birunya membelalak menatapku. Cengirannya mengembang lebih lebar lagi. Tangannya yang bebas dari menggendong badan mungil Izumi menggaruk belakang kepala. Sedikit canggung. Kemudian mengulur jabatan padaku, mengguncang tanganku kencang-kencang. Bersemangat sekali.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal! Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Sakura-_san_! Tiap hari anak-anak ini menonton _dorama_-mu. Tudung Merah. Izumi bahkan tidak mau tidur sebelum nonton itu," ucapnya beruntun dengan suara lantang. Seperti aku tidak bisa dengar saja kalau dia bicara dengan intonasi normal.

Aku tersenyum singkat. "Aku sudah dengar itu. Aku juga sudah banyak dengar tentangmu dari Hinata."

Ups! Aku lupa situasinya. Kalimatku barusan sukses membuat wajah Hinata makin merah sematang kepiting rebus. Dan gadis itu buru-buru pergi dengan alasan akan membuatkan minum dan kudapan, sebelum Naruto sempat melihat rona wajahnya. Aku minta maaf dalam hati pada punggungnya.

Tapi sekarang aku yang dikejutkan. Uchiha Sasuke muncul di beranda bersamaan dengan menghilangnya punggung Hinata ke dalam ruangan. Aku terlambat menghindar, bertemu pandang dengan mata obsidiannya. Seketika seluruh latar belakang ini seolah lenyap, menyisakan aku dan Uchiha Sasuke yang menatapku dengan sorot mata tajam menembus jantung. _Deg. Deg. Deg._ Jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar seperti habis dipaksa lari maraton. Cepat-cepat mataku menghindar. Membuat sibuk diri menepuk-nepuk tanah yang mengotori sikuku.

"Oi, Teme! Lihat siapa yang datang! Sakura! Sakura si _Tudung Merah_!" Naruto berteriak-teriak. Suaranya, ampun... memekakkan telinga dari jarak beberapa langkah saja.

Gadis-gadis kecil langsung mengerubungi Uchiha Sasuke. Memperebutkan sekantung jeruk mandarin yang dibawanya. Anak laki-laki menyusul, merebut jeruk lalu kabur lantaran dikejar Miyagi. Naruto berteriak-teriak lagi menegur mereka. Izumi yang kini digendongnya di belakang leher sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan suara TOA-nya itu, malah bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas.

Kini giliran Akemi yang bertingkah. Merengek minta digendong Uchiha Sasuke. Dan yang kusaksikan selanjutnya adalah pemandangan langka. Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Tatapan matanya teduh. Sudah lama cair sikapnya. Benar-benar berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang sebelum-sebelum ini kulihat. Tanpa membantah, dia berjongkok, membiarkan Akemi loncat ke punggungnya.

"Akemi naik kuda terbang!" jerit gadis berkuncir dua itu. Uchiha Sasuke segera turun dari beranda, berputar-putar di halaman rumput, sementara Akemi di punggungnya membentangkan tangan macam sedang naik kuda terbang betulan―masih juga memegang boneka beruang ungu. "Whus! Whus!"

"Naaaah... kuda terbangnya kehabisan bensin," kata Uchiha Sasuke. Duduk di ujung lantai beranda.

Akemi merosot turun dari punggungnya. Tergelak. "Mana ada kuda terbang pakai bensin." Puncak kepala gadis itu diacak-acaknya sebelum lari bergabung dengan gadis-gadis kecil lain di bawah pohon sakura, duduk berembuk di atas rumput―di sebelahku―asyik menghabiskan sekantung jeruk mandarin.

Dari sini kuperhatikan Konan menyapa Uchiha Sasuke dengan setengah formil, membungkukkan badan tidak terlalu rendah seperti biasa. Terdengar suaranya menyapa sopan, "_Konnichi wa_, Sasuke-_san_."

Uchiha Sasuke menjawab singkat. Tersenyum tipis juga singkat. Sekejap saja dia berubah lagi jadi es batu. "Bisa juga kalian menemukan tempat tinggalku," ucapnya samar.

"Maaf. Kami datang tiba-tiba," kata Konan. "Sebenarnya saya ingin membicarakan urusan kita kemarin."

Lelaki itu hanya menggumam. Entah apa maksudnya. Sebelum pandangannya beralih padaku, aku buru-buru mengambil buku tebal milik Rie―anak perempuan yang sejak kulihat selalu memegang buku ke manapun dia melangkah―yang tergeletak di dekatnya duduk. "Buku apa ini, Rie?" Pura-pura ingin tahu.

"Urusan apa, Teme? Waaah... kau ada bisnis dengan Sakura-_san_ rupanya?" suara Naruto menarik perhatianku lagi. Dia tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke, Izumi sudah tidak bersamanya. Wajah Naruto penasaran, menatap bergantian Konan dan kawannya. Kelihatan sekali ingin dilibatkan.

Tapi Uchiha Sasuke mengabaikan. "Baiklah, kalau Anda ingin bicara. Tapi tidak di sini. Terlalu banyak gangguan," katanya pada Konan, tanpa peduli akibatnya Naruto bersungut-sungut di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam datanglah ke kediaman Nona Sakura," Konan menyerahkan kartu namanya, dimana tertera juga alamat lengkap rumah pribadiku. Setelah itu dia sedikit membungkuk lagi. Pamit.

Aku pura-pura kembali sibuk mengobrol soal buku dengan Rie. Menunggu sampai Konan memanggil, barulah aku bangkit berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk celana, membersihkan sisa tanah yang masih menempel. Gadis-gadis ini seketika ribut lagi, tidak mau aku pergi. Apalagi Akemi.

"Kakak di sini saja," rengeknya sembari menarik-narik celanaku. Matanya mulai merah, bibirnya menekuk ke bawah.

Kubelai kepala kuncir duanya. Tersenyum. "Nanti kita main lagi, Akemi."

Bujukanku tidak mempan. Akemi tetap memegangi celanaku. Mana bisa aku jalan. Air matanya mengalir di pipi, membuat langkahku semakin berat.

"Kakak Sakura harus pulang, dia punya rumah sendiri." Uchiha Sasuke datang, mengambil Akemi ke dalam gendongannya. Jemarinya menghapus lembut air mata di pipi gadis kecil itu. Senyum lembutnya yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan selain pada anak-anak mengembang. Akemi berhenti menangis. Tapi tetap cemberut.

Sekali lagi kubelai kepalanya. "Sekarang aku harus pergi, Akemi. Tapi nanti aku datang lagi. Membawa banyak boneka beruang ungu untukmu. Kau mau?"

Cemberut Akemi perlahan pudar. Ragu-ragu menatapku. "Benarkah?" Aku tersenyum mengangguk. "Kak Sakura janji?"

"Aku janji."

Sejenak Uchiha Sasuke menatapku. Entah ragu. Entah tidak percaya. Kuabaikan.

Aku tersenyum lebar pada Akemi yang berlonjak senang di gendongan lelaki itu. Juga pada anak-anak yang lain. Miyagi. Izumi. Rie... semuanya. Aku sungguh-sungguh berjanji akan datang lagi untuk mereka. Sama seperti Uchiha Sasuke juga. Seperti Hinata. Seperti Naruto. Juga seperti pria tua pendongeng itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka terlantar lagi.

**…**

_Ting!_

Pintu lift membelah terbuka. Aku keluar. Melangkah lurus menuju pintu apartemen bernomor 108. Sudah kuputuskan. Malam ini aku harus memberi tahu Kakashi.

Langkahku terhenti. Pintu apartemen nomor 108 tidak dikunci, terbuka sedikit. Kudorong pintu itu lebih lebar. Lalu mataku mendapati sepasang sepatu wanita berjajar rapi di bawah undakan lantai papan. Aku tak sempat memikirkan sepatu itu milik siapa ketika telingaku menangkap suara dua orang bercakap-cakap. Satu wanita, dan satu pria. Yang pria tentulah suara Kakashi. Yang wanita aku tidak tahu, tapi rasa-rasanya pernah mengenal suara itu. Keduanya terdengar seperti sedang bicara seru, tertawa-tawa―dan kali itu kudengar suara si wanita menjerit tertahan.

_Apa yang sebenarnya si bodoh itu lakukan bersama wanita malam-malam begini?_

Aku menyelinap. Melangkah mengendap-endap. Mengikuti asal suara. Dari dapur.

"Bukan begitu memegangnya," terdengar suara Kakashi.

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana? Begini? Aduh! Licin sekali."

"Hahaha. Pegang ujungnya seperti ini."

Mereka benar di dapur. Kakashi. Dan Rin. Ya, aku akhirnya ingat itu suara Rin. Keduanya baru saja bangkit berdiri dari balik meja konter. Wajah Rin tampak jijik sekaligus geli. Memegang erat-erat sesuatu yang sepertinya bakal lepas jika lengah sedikit saja. Oh, rupanya belut. Kakashi di sampingnya cengar-cengir menyaksikan.

"Ah! Sakura?" perhatiannya terlempar padaku. Tampak sedikit terkejut melihatku. Rin di sebelahnya juga terkejut, sampai-sampai belut di tangannya lepas. Jatuh ke lantai. Kakashi terinterupsi sebentar, mengambil belut dan memasukkannya ke dalam baskom di meja konter, kemudian tersenyum menyebalkan seperti biasa padaku. "Aku tidak dengar kau datang."

"Ya. Kalian seru sekali sih," gumamku―terdengar ketus. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa pura-pura saja tidak peduli. Dan entah mengapa juga aku marasa marah melihat Rin di apartemen Kakashi malam ini.

"Aku minta diajarkan Kakashi-_san_ cara memasak belut," kata Rin, mengelap-ngelap tangannya dengan tisu gulung.

Aku hanya ber-oh pendek. Masih dingin. Lebih dingin malah. Jika Haru tidak tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku, entah apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Apakah aku akan mengamuk? Membentak Rin? Mengusirnya? Entah. Membayangkannya saja aku ngeri. Ada urusan apa coba aku marah-marah padanya hanya karena dia di sini malam ini, berdua memasak dengan Kakashi? Ini bukan apartemenku. Dan lagi aku bukan _siapa-siapanya_ Kakashi. Aku tidak punya hak untuk itu. Ya. Untunglah Haru datang. Membatalkan niatku.

Bocah lelaki itu datang mencari ibunya, dengan wajah mengantuk―menggosok-gosok mata dan menguap sedikit. Kelihatannya terbangun dari tidur karena suatu sebab. Sekejap ngantuknya hilang begitu melihatku. "Kakak Sakura!" matanya yang masih merah membelalak girang.

"Hai, Haru-_kun_!"

Kami ber-_highfive_. Dengan cepat kusingkirkan amarahku sebelum ini. Memasang wajah terbaik di depan Haru. Kuacak-acak rambut cokelatnya.

Melihat putranya datang, Rin cepat-cepat pamit. Belutnya dilupakan. Buru-buru menggiring Haru meninggalkan apartemen Kakashi. "_Oyasumi_, Sakura-_san_," ucapnya padaku sembari sedikit membungkuk. Haru memprotes, padahal baru saja bertemu denganku tapi langsung disuruh pulang. Rin beralasan besok Haru harus bangun pagi-pagi karena ada pekan olahraga di sekolah.

Aku mengantar ibu dan anak itu sampai ke pintu. "Besok jangan terlambat ya, Haru-_kun_! _Ganbatte!_" Kulambaikan tangan sebelum pintu apartemen mereka tertutup.

Saat aku kembali, Kakashi sudah sibuk meneruskan masakan Rin. Belut yang tadi di dalam baskom sudah terpotong-potong di atas papan tatakan. "Rin ingin membuat kejutan masakan spesial untuk Haru besok. Olahan belut," kata Kakashi sembari memeras jeruk di atas potongan belut. "Pekan olahraga pasti membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Pilihan Rin memang tepat. Tapi dia tidak bisa memasaknya. Dia belum pandai mematikan belut dengan benar. Sebenarnya gugup karena belutnya bergerak terus. Sampai belut itu lompat ke lantai. Itu _seru-seru_ yang tadi kaubilang." Kakashi tertawa.

Aku mendengus sebal. Melipat tangan. "Repot benar. Kenapa tidak beli yang sudah dalam kemasan saja? Sudah mati. Tidak bakalan lompat-lompat bikin _seru-seru_ itu."

Kakashi tertawa lagi. Dia pikir di mana lucunya? Aku cemberut.

"Kau sendiri lebih suka ikan segar, bukan?" dia melempar pertanyaan di sela-sela tangan gesitnya mencacah bawang putih. "Sama seperti Rin. Apalagi dia seorang ibu, selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya."

Mulutku bungkam. Selintas saja amarah yang tadi kurasa kembali dengan cepat. Tidak suka mendengarnya memuji Rin. _Apa hakmu, Sakura?_ Aku menghela napas. Bersandar lemah pada tembok pembatas. Menatap punggung Kakashi yang kini sibuk menyiapkan penggorengan di atas kompor. Aku menghela napas sekali lagi, mencoba berdamai dengan hati. Cukuplah semua ini. Aku kurang sadar apa untuk mengetahui bahwa Kakashi tidak akan melihatku lebih dari seorang adik? Bangun, Sakura! Hadapi kenyataan!

"Mau kubuatkan teh, Sakura?" pertanyaan Kakashi menghapus lamunanku. Dia sudah berbalik, menatapku dengan sedikit cemas.

"Tidak usah. Aku cuma mampir."

"Oh. Tumben sekali." Sekarang kecemasannya bertambah. Memang aneh jika aku datang ke apartemen Kakashi hanya untuk mampir. Padahal normalnya bisa berjam-jam aku di sini. Entah menggerecokinya, numpang tidur, atau menghabiskan stok makanan.

Kutatap mata obsidian Kakashi. Lamat-lamat. Mengumpulkan kekuatan hati untuk mengatakan hal itu. "Aku akan menikah."

Kakashi terdiam beberapa saat. Hanya menatapku. Lalu kemudian dia tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambutku. "Akhirnya kau menemukan orang yang tepat. Selamat, Sakura―"

Kusingkirkan tangan Kakashi. Wajahku sama sekali tidak seperti calon pengantin yang bahagia akan melepas masa lajangnya. "Kau tahu apa artinya itu? Aku tidak akan datang lagi ke sini."

Dia malah tertawa. "Wah, apartemenku jadi sepi nanti. Haru juga pasti sedih tidak bisa ketemu denganmu lagi."

Aku tidak berkomentar. Tidak ada yang perlu kukomentari. Entah dia tidak menangkap maksudku, atau hanya pura-pura. Entah. Aku melangkah pergi. Meski hubunganku dengannya terjalin menyebalkan sampai pada akhirnya―dan boleh jadi menyebalkan hanya di pihakku―aku tetap berterima kasih.

Terima kasih untuk semua perhatian dan kepedulianmu padaku. Selama ini kau selalu menjadi tempatku berlabuh, tempatku bersandar dari segala badai kesedihan. Kau selalu menjadi tempatku berbagi, kesenangan dan kebahagiaan. Aku tidak menyesal bertemu denganmu. Malah bersyukur. Ya, memang itu yang seharusnya kusampaikan pada Tuhan. Kalaupun aku pernah menangisimu, tentu saja itu karena diriku sendiri. Hatiku yang lancang menyemai harapan tinggi atas balasan cintamu. Maafkan aku.

"Selamat tinggal, Kakashi."

Kutinggalkan dia di depan pintu apartemennya. Aku enggan menoleh ke belakang.

**Bersambung**

[10.20.2013]


	5. Chapter 5

**Bagian 5**

Sabtu pagi di minggu pertama musim gugur. Hari pernikahan itu tiba. _Pernikahanku_ dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak ada pesta. Hanya upacara pernikahan sederhana, di hotel bintang tiga tempatku beberapa hari lalu menggelar konferensi pers. Juga hanya dihadiri segelintir orang; Konan, pelayan-pelayan di rumah Ayah, Tsunade si pengacara keluarga Haruno, dan keluarga Yamanaka.

Aku mengenakan gaun pengantin putih yang dibeli Konan dari sebuah butik kenalannya. Sederhana tapi indah. Terlalu indah untuk dinodai dengan kepalsuan pernikahan ini.

Aku melangkah ke altar pernikahan dengan hati berdebar-debar. Walaupun bukan pernikahan sungguhan, tetap saja ini membuatku gugup. Tak pernah kubayangkan acara pernikahanku akan seperti ini. Bersanding dengan pria yang tidak kukenal di depan penghulu, mengucap janji palsu. Ya, Tuhan, semoga Engkau mengampuniku...

Acara sengaja dibuat tertutup. Tidak boleh satu pun wartawan meliput. Tapi di depan hotel, mereka langsung menyerbu begitu kami keluar dari lobi. Sudah kuputuskan tidak akan berkomentar apapun pada mereka. Aku berjalan lurus menuju mobil tanpa memedulikan satu pun pertanyaan. Tidak peduli mereka menghadang dengan kamera-kamera terjepret, mik-mik dan alat perekam suara tersodor liar. Begitu terpojok, aku hanya diam, membungkam mulut rapat-rapat. Di luar dugaan, Uchiha Sasuke melangkah gagah di depanku. Menggandeng erat tanganku, menjadi tameng pelindung langkahku hingga selamat tiba di dalam mobil.

"Kenapa diam saja? Seperti artis baru yang belum kenal wartawan," komentarnya setelah Konan membawa pergi mobil mewahku, meninggalkan hotel dengan kerumunan wartawan yang kesal diabaikan.

Aku buang muka ke luar jendela. Menatap barisan pohon _momiji_ di sepanjang jalan yang mulai berubah warna. Tidak tertarik menanggapi komentarnya.

Kemudian Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah amplop merah padaku. "Dari Hatake Kakashi, dikirim bersama karangan bunga ucapan selamat."

Napasku tertahan saat menerima amplop merah itu.

Jujur walaupun tidak berharap banyak Kakashi akan hadir, tetap saja ada kekecewaan yang mengusik hatiku begitu menyadari dia memilih untuk tidak datang. Apalagi tidak sekali pun dia menghubungiku setelah kemarin malam, setelah kunjunganku yang terakhir kalinya. Mungkin lebih baik begitu. Lebih baik bagiku yang telah memutuskan untuk mencabut sisa-sisa harapanku akan cintanya. Melepaskan apa yang seharusnya tidak kugenggam. Dengan begitu perasaanku mungkin akan jauh lebih ringan. Benar. Lihatlah aku masih bisa tersenyum membaca surat pendeknya.

_Sakura, percayakah kau pada sebuah kebetulan?_

_Hari ini kebetulan aku mendapat job besar di Iwagakure, jadi tidak bisa datang ke upacara pernikahanmu. Kau tahu apa artinya? Kau jadi tidak perlu mengeluhkan betapa tidak cocoknya _jeans_ belel dan kaus oblongku dengan pesta pernikahan. Hahaha._

_Lalu kebetulan yang mempertemukanmu dengan lelaki itu. Entah bagaimana kebetulan itu terjadi. Mungkin kebetulan kalian bertemu di suatu tempat. Kebetulan kau jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kebetulan kau berada pada momen yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya._

_Kau tahu apa artinya, Sakura?_

_Tidak perlu kaujawab atau kaupikirkan sampai pusing kalau belum tahu. Biarkan waktu yang akan menjawabnya nanti. Jadi berbahagialah, Sakura. Tuhan selalu punya cara yang indah untuk memberikan kejutan manis._

Senyumku tertahan di sudut bibir. Apa begini cara Hatake Kakashi memberi ucapan selamat pada pengantin baru? Dasar filsuf gagal.

Klakson mobil yang dibunyikan Konan menarik perhatianku. Kami sudah sampai. Pagar tinggi nan megah di hadapan kami terbuka otomatis, mobil melaju perlahan menuju pelataran rumah. Para pelayan yang tiba lebih dulu sudah berbaris hendak menyambut aku dan Uchiha Sasuke, tuan baru mereka. Membukakan pintu mobil untuk kami. Menyapa dengan bungkukan rendah penuh hormat serta salam kesopanan. Bagai menyambut sepasang raja dan ratu yang baru saja naik tahta.

Sasuke tampak sedikit kaku pada awalnya. Namun sikap dingin khas pria berkelas mulai dikuasainya begitu aku menyelipkan tangan di lengannya. Entah dari mana dia mempelajari itu. Kami melangkah anggun memasuki rumah besar Ayah.

Sesuai dengan saran Tsunade, aku memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru sebagai sepasang _suami-istri_ dengan Uchiha Sasuke di rumah ini. Dengan begini aku dan Konan bisa memantau apa saja yang dilakukan Yamanaka Inoichi. Juga memberi kemungkinan membatasi pergerakannya jika ada kami di sekitarnya.

Sama seperti posisi wakil direktur di Haruno Group, tempat tinggal nyaman di rumah ini juga diberikan atas dasar kebaikan hati Ayah sebagai saudara kepada Yamanaka Inoichi. Bertahun-tahun dia tinggal menumpang hidup di sini, bersama istri dan anak satu-satunya. Hingga detik ini. Kecuali Ino, yang sejak lulus SMA memutuskan tinggal di sebuah flat murah di pinggir kota.

Sebagian barang-barang dari rumahku sudah dipindahkan ke rumah Ayah. Hanya beberapa kebutuhan pribadi. Semua ditempatkan di sebuah kamar besar di lantai dua, yang sebetulnya adalah kamar tamu. Aku menolak menggunakan kamar Ayah dan Ibu, apalagi kamarku sendiri. Kenangan tentang mereka terlalu berharga untuk kunodai dengan sandiwara pernikahan ini―meski itu bukanlah kenangan indah yang ingin kuingat-ingat.

Sebagaimana layaknya kamar pengantin baru, kamar ini pun dihias sedemikian cantik. Banyak barang baru yang dipasang di sini. Karpet dari Turki, tirai-tirai beludru yang mahal, serta _bedcover_ yang tampak mewah. Ranjang yang besar, dimana seharusnya aku berbagi kenyamanan dengan _suamiku_, Uchiha Sasuke―tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kami tidak menikah sungguhan, jadi tetap ada batas privasi masing-masing. Tercantum di dalam surat kontrak yang ditandatangani aku dan Sasuke setelah sepakat menjalani sandiwara ini. Aku bisa tidur seperti biasa di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke boleh tidur di kasur lipat yang sudah disediakan, atau di sofa panjang dekat jendela kalau dia lebih suka.

"Kuanggap kau cukup pintar untuk tidak perlu kuingatkan berulang kali," kataku begitu duduk di depan meja rias, hendak membersihkan wajah. Kutatap pantulan wajah Uchiha Sasuke di cermin. "Jangan sekalipun mencoba berbuat macam-macam padaku. Biar begini aku pernah belajar karate sampai _kyu_ 4."

Uchiha Sasuke menguap sebagai jawabannya. Melengos tak acuh menuju lemari, mengambil kasur lipat lalu menggelarnya di dekat sofa―tempat paling jauh dari ranjang. Langsung merebah tidur memunggungiku.

Aku mendengus kesal, melotot pada punggungnya. Jika dia berani mencoba sekali saja, jangan salahkan aku bila ada tulangnya yang patah atau gigi rontok. Aku serius.

Esok paginya ketika mataku terbuka, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah memeriksa keadaan di sekitar tempat tidur. Tidak ada yang berubah, semua persis sama seperti sebelum aku jatuh terlelap. Posisi bantal, lipatan selimut, dan... pakaianku. Masih lengkap. Kuhela napas lega. Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya mendengar dengan baik ancamanku semalam. Ketakutan ini memang sebetulnya konyol. Tapi siapa bisa menjamin Uchiha Sasuke bukan seorang _pervert_? Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya sebelum ini, dan tidak bisa menilainya dengan sekali lihat saja. Apalagi dalam satu ruangan seperti ini, dia punya banyak kesempatan untuk berbuat macam-macam.

Tapi kelegaanku hanya sebentar. Kecemasan itu datang lagi begitu aku menoleh tempat di mana dia tidur semalam. Di mana seharusnya dia berbaring―tapi tidak ada. Kasur lipat itu lenyap. Uchiha Sasuke tidak kulihat di kamar ini. Aku buru-buru menyambar mantel tidur, memakainya di atas gaun tidurku. Kucari dia di kamar mandi. Kosong. Kasur lipat sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari.

Lalu tiba-tiba ketukan di pintu kamar mengejutkanku. Seorang pelayan wanita membungkuk sopan begitu pintu kubuka.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Sakura. Sarapan sudah siap. Makanannya mau diantarkan ke kamar, atau Nona ingin bergabung dengan Tuan Inoichi dan Nyonya Aoko di bawah?"

"Makan di bawah saja," jawabku cepat. Ragu-ragu aku menambahkan, "Kau lihat Uchiha Sasuke―err, suamiku?"

"Tuan Sasuke sedang berkeliling di taman belakang, Nona."

"Sudah lama dia di sana?"

"Sekitar satu jam."

Aku mengangguk. "Katakan padanya untuk menungguku turun agar bisa sarapan bersama," kataku lagi sebelum pelayan wanita itu meminta diri meninggalkanku.

Baiklah. Cukup sudah memusingkan Uchiha Sasuke. Lebih baik aku mandi. Siraman air hangat akan membantuku menyegarkan pikiran.

Hari ini banyak yang harus kulakukan. Di antaranya adalah menyelesaikan urusan utang yang melilit Taman Bukit Sakura. Imbalan sejumlah besar uang bagi siapapun pria yang bersedia menjadi suamiku, diminta oleh Sasuke agar diganti menjadi pelunasan utang itu. Jumlah seluruh utang pria tua itu memang tidak lebih besar dari imbalan sandiwara pernikahanku. Tapi jelas jumlah itu bisa menjadi perkara besar bagi anak-anak di sana. Aku menyetujui permintaan Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang. Karena aku sudah banyak memikirkannya sepanjang waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama mereka beberapa sore yang lalu.

Dugaanku tidak keliru, air hangat mampu membuat tubuh serta pikiranku segar pagi ini―juga membuat _mood_ baikku kembali. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama membuat suami-istri Yamanaka menunggu di meja makan. Buru-buru aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

Langkah kakiku terhenti persis setelah melewati ambang pintu. Mataku membulat menatap Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa menghadapku, fokus menyimak buku tebal di tangannya. Entah sejak kapan. Menyadari kehadiranku, dia mengangkat wajah, balas menatapku. Pandangannya sempurna menyapu penampilanku―yang hanya berbalut handuk―dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Heh! Apa kubilang tadi soal kemungkinan Uchiha Sasuke seorang _pervert_? Boleh jadi, bukan? Cepat-cepat kusilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada.

"Bukannnya kau sedang di taman belakang?" tanyaku ketus. Pintu kamar memang tidak kukunci sebelum ini, karena kupikir dia akan terus di sana sampai waktu sarapan tiba.

"Aku menemukan buku menarik di perpustakaan ayahmu. Tapi tidak punya kesempatan membaca dengan tenang karena pamanmu mengajak bicara terus. Jadi kuputuskan untuk pindah ke kamar saja, beralasan memanggilmu―karena kau lama sekali." Dia menutup buku di tangannya, lalu bangkit berdiri. Bisa kulihat satu sudut bibirnya naik, membentuk senyum simpul. "Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu," katanya sebelum melangkah keluar.

Kulempar bantal pada pintu yang mengayun menutup. Benarkah aku harus menghabiskan 99 hari lagi bersama lelaki macam itu?

Setelah insiden kecil di kamar tadi, semakin sulit rasanya bertingkah mesra dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menolak menatap wajah menyebalkannya. Sejak tiba di meja makan bahkan senyumku belum sekalipun tersungging. Padahal sudah sewajarnya pengantin baru terlihat sumringah, apalagi di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini. Sewajarnya kami keluar dari kamar dengan bergandengan tangan mesra, saling bertukar senyum, seolah dunia milik berdua.

Aku tidak peduli, meski suami-istri Yamanaka duduk bersama kami. Untungnya Paman Inoichi sibuk bertanya pada Sasuke, mencari tahu macam-macam. Asalnya, pekerjaannya, hobi, di mana dia pernah sekolah... Aku menahan napas. Cemas, jika saja Sasuke kehabisan bualan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Tapi sekali lagi, secara mengejutkan, Sasuke lancar-lancar saja mengarang cerita. Lama-kelamaan aku curiga dia itu punya bakat menipu. Ah, peduli amat. Selama ketidakmesraan kami pagi ini tidak menjadi perhatian, biar saja Paman Inoichi mengorek informasi darinya.

"Aku menyukai semua makanan, kecuali makanan manis," jawab Sasuke sebelum menggigit sepotong kroket kentang, saat ditanya soal makanan kesukaannya.

Paman Inoichi yang duduk berseberangan dengan Sasuke mengeluh pendek. "Sayang sekali. Padahal istriku ini paling jago membuat kue-kue. _Puffcake_, _muffin_, _strawberry shortcake_, _cupcake_. Semua yang manis-manis." Pundak Bibi Aoko di sebelahnya ditepuk-tepuk pelan. "Eh, tapi istriku ini juga pandai membuat sup kacang merah. Sup kacang merah buatannya itu paling enak dari sup kacang merah manapun yang pernah kumakan," tambahnya lagi, membuat senyum Bibi Aoko melengkung.

Bibi yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara selain menghabiskan salad di piringnya dengan anggun, akhirnya ikut dalam obrolan tidak penting itu. "Aku memang paling suka membuat sup. Kau suka sup kacang merah, Sasuke-_kun_? Kapan-kapan biar kubuatkan."

"Terima kasih. Rasanya pasti enak sekali," kata Sasuke. "Tapi aku lebih suka sup tomat. Mungkin Bibi bisa membuat sup tomat yang lebih enak dibandingkan kacang merah."

Bibi Aoko mengangguk anggun, tersenyum ramah. "Ide yang bagus untuk referensi. Akan kucoba nanti."

Berbeda dengan Paman Inoichi dan Ino, bisa dibilang aku menyukai Bibi Aoko. Dia tidak banyak mulut seperti keduanya. Pembawaannya tenang. Tidak banyak bicara, tapi semua orang tak bisa menolak kata-katanya jika dia sudah buka suara. Dan yang paling kusuka darinya adalah sifat keibuannya. Meski tidak banyak mengatur, tidak sedikit-sedikit mengingatkan, Bibi Aoko terbilang tipe orang yang sebetulnya sangat memedulikan keadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Yang dulu sungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkanku ketika aku pergi dari rumah setelah meninggalnya Ibu―selain Ayah, tentu saja―adalah Bibi Aoko. Datang mengunjungiku ke apartemen yang waktu itu disewa Konan untuk sementara, membawakan sup kacang merah yang enak. Tapi tidak memintaku pulang. Hanya berpesan agar aku bisa menjaga diri dalam hidup tanpa keluarga.

Bibi Aoko memang baik. Hampir sama baik hatinya dengan Ibu.

"Nah, Sakura, kau dengar, 'kan? Mulai sekarang kau harus belajar masak supaya bisa membuatkan sup tomat yang enak untuk suamimu," kata Paman Inoichi, membuyarkan lamunanku. Alisnya menekuk menatapku. "Dari tadi diam saja. Kau sakit?"

Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng. Menyengir. Dalam hati berharap besar maksud dari pertanyaan itu bukanlah karena kecurigaan Paman Inoichi bahwa _ada yang tidak beres_ dengan sepasang pengantin baru di hadapan mereka ini.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke mengulur ke wajahku. Menyeka sesuatu di dagu.

"Ada sisa krim di sana, _Sayang_," katanya.

Mataku dengan cepat menghindari tatapannya. Entah kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar. Tapi tindakannya ini pastilah karena Sasuke berpikir hal yang sama denganku, pastilah karena dia tahu kami perlu segera melakukan sesuatu untuk menepis kecurigaan Paman Inoichi. Ya, pasti karena itu. _Tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam, Sakura!_

Aku tertawa saja meski terdengar garing, menutupi kecanggungan. "Sup krim ini enak sekali sih. Kau tidak mencicipinya, _Sayang_? Ini gurih kok." Aku mengangkat mangkuk supku sendiri, menyodorkan sendok ke depan mulut Sasuke.

Dia menatap krim di atas sendok seolah-olah sudah kucampur dengan racun. Teringat lagi dengan tatapan curiga Paman Inoichi, perlahan dia membuka mulut, melahap krim, menelannya. Akhirnya dia tersenyum―kaku―sebagai pengganti jawaban enak. Biarpun begitu aku bisa membaca kebohongan di wajahnya.

Seketika terlintas ide bagus di kepalaku. Kusodorkan dia beberapa suapan lagi, yang dengan terpaksa ditelannya sembari terus memasang wajah bahagia. Gemas aku ingin terbahak, tapi sebisa mungkin kutahan, atau Paman Inoichi dan Bibi Aoko segera tahu bahwa yang sedang mereka saksikan dengan takzim sama sekali bukan adegan romantis. Aku baru berhenti menyuap ketika tetesan krim jatuh mengotori _cardigan_ biru Sasuke.

"Ah, maafkan aku, _Sayang_. Lepaskan _cardigan_-mu, biar kucucikan."

Tapi tanganku yang sudah mengulur hendak membantu melepaskan _cardigan_ dihentikan oleh Sasuke, digenggamnya lembut. "Jangan memaksakan diri, _Sayang_. Nanti tanganmu jadi kasar."

Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin. Membelai pipinya. "Sama sekali tidak, _Sayangku_. Aku ingin jadi istri yang baik untukmu. Jadi, biarkanlah aku mengerjakan sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya dilakukan seorang istri yang baik."

Kalau saja dialog ini adalah bagian dari drama televisi, aku pasti terbahak-bahak sendiri sampai mengeluarkan air mata menontonnya. Sungguh berlebihan―sungguh menggelikan. Mengingat-ingatnya saja membuatku merinding. Entah bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya. Sejalan pula dengan improvisasi Sasuke. Jangan-jangan dia memang punya bakat akting yang terpendam.

Setidaknya kami berhasil mengelabui Paman Inoichi. Dia menyaksikan tingkahku dan Sasuke dari seberang meja sudah seperti mau meleleh. Matanya berbinar-binar, menatap penuh damba. "Lihat, Sayangku, betapa mesranya mereka. Bahkan Sakura yang selama ini bisanya cuma menyuruh-nyuruh, sekarang mau mencucikan sendiri baju suaminya," katanya pada Bibi Aoko―agak dongkol juga aku mendengarnya, tapi pura-pura tidak dengar saja.

Cepat-cepat aku meninggalkan meja makan, membawa _cardigan_ Sasuke yang akan dicuci. Untunglah ada alasan untuk menghindar. Sungguh tidak tahan bersandiwara konyol seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Tentu saja aku tidak sungguh-sungguh akan mencuci. Sasuke bukan suamiku betulan, buat apa repot-repot membuat tanganku jadi kasar. Kuberikan _cardigan _Sasuke itu pada Konan saat dia melintas tepat waktu di depan kamarku.

**...**

Siang harinya jadwalku mengunjungi anak-anak di taman bacaan. Mobil sedan mewahku yang biasa dibawa Konan, hari ini dikemudikan Sasuke karena Konan sengaja tidak kuikutsertakan, berhenti di depan gerbang Taman Bukit Sakura.

Aku baru saja turun dari mobil ketika beberapa anak menyerbu ke arahku. Berebut menyambutku. Riang tersenyum, berseru gembira. Menarik-narik tanganku, tidak sabaran mengajakku ke dalam. Yang paling bersemangat menarik tanganku adalah si gadis kecil yang tak pernah lepas dari boneka beruang ungu. Akemi.

"Ayo, Kak Sakura. Cepat! Cepat!"

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" Aku tertawa.

Sesaat berikutnya perhatian Akemi tidak lagi tertuju padaku. Melepaskan tanganku, gadis kecil itu berlari ke arah Sasuke yang baru turun setelah memakirkan mobil di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. "Kak Sasukeeee!" suaranya nyaring berseru. Lompat-lompat seperti kelinci di belakang punggung Sasuke, menagih digendong. Begitu Sasuke menaikkannya ke punggung, wajahnya seolah tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi. "Yeaaaay! Akemi naik kuda terbang!"

"Tuan Putri Akemi mau ke mana, hm?"

"Keliling dunia!"

Akemi membentangkan tangan begitu Sasuke mulai berputar-putar seperti pesawat _remote-control_ yang hilang kendali. Gadis itu tergelak senang. Tawanya memecah udara.

Senyumku tanpa sadar mengembang. Sepertinya aku selalu menyukai pemandangan itu, setiap kali Sasuke menggendong Akemi di punggungnya, lalu mereka tertawa lepas bersama-sama. Seperti seorang ayah dengan anak gadisnya. Pemandangan yang menentramkan hati. Dulu, ada gadis kecil yang tidak pernah sekalipun naik kuda terbang.

Aku baru ingat kami sedang ditunggu begitu Rie menarik tanganku.

Bersama anak-anak yang lain, aku digiring ke halaman tempat kami bermain bola sepak tempo hari. Sesampainya di sana aku dikejutkan dengan sebuah meja panjang yang diletakkan di tengah halaman, tersedia macam-macam makanan di atasnya. Ada perayaan apa ini?

"Ah! Sakura-_san_, selamat datang!" Hinata yang semula sibuk menata makanan di meja, melangkah menghampiriku, mengundangku duduk di ujung meja.

Anak-anak bergabung denganku mengelilingi meja, duduk dengan tertib di bangku mungil beraneka warna. Sudah bersiap dengan sendok dan garpu di tangan masing-masing. Menunggu makanan dibagikan.

Kali ini ada dua orang gadis dan satu pemuda yang belum pernah kulihat. Rupanya mereka adalah teman-teman sukarelawan yang pernah Hinata ceritakan. Tayuya, gadis yang lumayan galak menegur anak-anak lelaki yang sulit diatur. Lalu gadis berambut merah yang memakai kacamata bernama Karin. Cukup lembut, sebagaimana harusnya memperlakukan anak-anak. Tapi sikapnya berubah galak jika berhadapan dengan satu-satunya pemuda di antara mereka. Suigetsu. Tayuya berbisik padaku bahwa dia adalah kekasih Karin.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" gadis berkacamata itu membantah cepat, dengan wajah merona―suara Tayuya tadi terlalu keras untuk dikatakan berbisik.

Suigetsu dari seberang meja mencibir. "_Kappa_ saja berpikir ribuan kali untuk jadi pacarnya―Duh!" Dia mengusap-usap lengan yang baru saja menjadi sasaran pukul Tayuya dengan botol plastik bekas sari jeruk.

"Jaga ucapanmu di depan anak-anak!" Tayuya melotot galak pada pemuda kurus itu.

"Jaga sikap di depan anak-anak," giliran Hinata turun tangan, mengambil botol plastik dari tangan Tayuya, membuangnya ke kantung sampah. Lalu sibuk kembali menertibkan anak-anak yang mulai meributkan apa–itu–pacar. Belum lagi tiga anak yang duduk paling ujung dari tempatku tiba-tiba berebut kursi, yang perempuan menangis, Tayuya segara ambil kendali. Sementara Suigetsu dan Karin mulai membagikan tiap jenis makanan ke piring masing-masing anak, sambil sesekali di antara keduanya mencuri pandang satu sama lain.

Baiklah. Rupanya taman bacaan ini bukan hanya menumbuhkan kecintaan anak-anak pada buku. Tapi juga menyuburkan cinta yang lain.

Meja besar kami semakin ramai begitu Sasuke datang bersama sisa anak yang menyambut kedatangan kami di depan. Akemi masih membentangkan tangan dengan gembira di punggung Sasuke, langsung berlari senang setelah diturunkan, menyambar bangku warna ungu yang sudah dipilihkan Miyagi untuknya. Anak-anak yang lain pun segera bergabung, memenuhi semua bangku kosong. Sementara Sasuke dipersilakan Hinata duduk di sebelahku, ujung meja yang hanya ditempatkan sepasang bangku. Semua orang sudah mendapatkan jatah makanan. Kecuali pemuda pirang yang merupakan kakak tertua anak-anak ini. Naruto. Dia tidak kelihatan sejak kami datang. Hinata bilang dia tidak bisa libur dari pekerjaan―pekerjaan yang sama dengan Sasuke, supir taksi.

Acara makan-makan mulai berlangsung, dan aku masih belum tahu perayaan apa ini sebenarnya.

"Anggap saja ini pesta kecil kami untuk merayakan pernikahan Sakura-_san_ dengan Sasuke," kata Hinata. Mata lavendernya berbinar menatapku dan Sasuke bergantian. "Ini benar-benar kejutan. Kenapa kemarin lusa tidak katakan saja kalian akan menikah?"

"Sebenarnya ini memang kejutan." Tanpa kode, lengan Sasuke kurangkul mesra. "Kemarin bahkan kami pura-pura tidak saling kenal saja. Setelah pernikahan terlaksana baru kami ingin memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini pada kalian dan anak-anak. Aku dan Sasuke sudah merencanakan pesta untuk kalian. Tapi sekarang kami malah dikejutkan dengan jamuan ini," aku mengarang cerita. Sasuke menggenggam tanganku yang terpaut di lengannya, tersenyum padaku. Kuanggap itu pertanda dia setuju dengan cerita karanganku.

Adalah rencana Sasuke untuk menutupi pernikahan kami dari mereka. Bahkan jika bisa, mereka tidak perlu tahu sampai pada hari perceraian. Tapi tentu saja itu mustahil, mengingat media massa yang sudah pasti akan membuat pemberitaan besar soal pernikahan kami. Selain itu Sasuke tidak bisa membuat alasan lebih masuk akal mengapa dia tiba-tiba tidak lagi tinggal bersama mereka, tidak lagi membawa taksi. Jadi ceritaku tadi tidak sepenuhnya dusta, aku dan Sasuke akhirnya berencana memberitahukan mereka hari ini. Siapa sangka kami malah disambut dengan pesta ini?

"Tidak perlu membuat pesta. Biayanya bisa digunakan untuk keperluan yang lebih penting," kata Sasuke pada Hinata kemudian.

"Jangan cemas, Sasuke. Dana untuk pesta ini dari tabungan pribadiku, Hinata, Karin, dan Suigetsu," Tayuya yang akhirnya berhasil mendiamkan anak perempuan yang menangis sebelum ini, menarik kursi lalu duduk di seberang meja Hinata. Bergabung dalam obrolan. "Uang bisa dicari. Tapi momen bahagia seperti ini tidak setiap hari kaualami, 'kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Tayuya justru semakin membuat hatiku tidak enak. Tak bisa kubayangkan reaksi mereka jika nanti tahu bahwa _momen bahagia _yang Tayuya sebutkan tadi ternyata hanya sandiwara. Aku hanya memaksakan diri tersenyum. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

"Pesta ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan semua yang kaulakukan untuk anak-anak, Sakura-_san_," kini Karin ikut bicara. "Hadiah-hadiah ini―buku-buku baru, mainan, boneka-boneka..." Ucapan yang dilontarkannya dari ujung lain meja otomatis menarik perhatian seluruh anak. Meja kami seketika hening. Suara nyaring anak-anak tertelan oleh fokus perhatian yang kini tertuju padaku. Tanpa terkecuali. Karin mengembangkan senyum, "Terima kasih, Sakura-_san_."

"Terima kasih, Kak Sakura," ucap Miyagi, gadis _tomboy_ yang usianya paling tua di antara anak-anak. Untuk pertama kalinya kulihat dia tersenyum, setelah selama ini aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya menekuk masam. Dan itu membuatnya tampak cantik.

Seketika meja kami ramai kembali. Riuh oleh ucapan anak-anak yang terlontar ke udara. Meniru Miyagi. "Terima kasih, Kak Sakura." Senyum lebar mengembang di mana-mana. Gelak tawa bahagia. Membangga-banggakan mainan baru, buku baru, boneka baru.

Akemi di bangku ungunya bahkan menambahkan secara pribadi, sembari mengusap-usap sayang dua boneka beruang ungu di pangkuannya―satu yang waktu itu kutemukan di semak, satu lagi masih baru. "Sekarang Kuma-_kun_ punya teman. Akemi boleh menamakannya Sakura, Kak?" Sepasang matanya yang hitam bening menatapku penuh harap. Aku langsung mengangguk, tersenyum tidak keberatan. Akemi menjerit tertahan, memeluk-meluk dua boneka beruangnya.

Pandanganku tahu-tahu jadi buram. Cairan hangat menggenangi pelupuk mata, nyaris tumpah. Susah payah kutahan agar air mata itu tidak jatuh. Pemandangan yang kulihat sekarang sungguh sesuatu yang belum pernah kusaksikan dengan seemosional ini. Melihat anak-anak bisa tersenyum lebar dan tertawa lepas, membuat hatiku seketika diselimuti perasaan hangat. Aku merasa begitu beruntung bisa berada di sekeliling mereka. Ikut bagian dalam kebahagiaan serta keceriaan mereka.

Kemarin aku memang mengirimkan banyak hadiah. Buku bacaan, mainan, boneka―termasuk boneka beruang ungu yang kujanjikan pada Akemi―dan beberapa keperluan pokok lain di pondok ini. Aku hanya berharap mereka menerimanya, berharap semua itu berguna untuk mereka. Tanpa menduga timbal balik yang akan kuterima bisa seemosional ini. Mereka memang tidak membalas secara material. Tapi yang mereka berikan padaku sebagai balasannya lebih berharga dari materi sebanyak apapun. Senyuman keceriaan. Entah mengapa itu jadi sangat berarti untukku sekarang.

Aku sedikit dikejutkan oleh tangan Sasuke yang mendarat di punggung tanganku di atas meja. Menggenggam hangat. Entah ini bagian dari sandiwara kemesraan kami atau bukan, namun aku melihat senyum yang lahir dari sorot matanya yang tulus.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya nyaris membisik, sebelum mulai menyantap nasi _kare_ di piringnya.

**...**

Setelah acara makan bersama selesai, Hinata mengajakku berkeliling. Melihat-lihat setiap bagian dalam pondok yang telah menjadi tempat bernaung anak-anak selama bertahun-tahun.

Ruang rekreasi besar di bagian depan, tempat aku disambut anak-anak saat pertama kali datang. Aku selalu suka setiap berada di sini. Entah dari mana datangnya kenyamanan yang mulai melingkupi hatiku dengan kehangatan. Melihat gambaran keceriaan yang direfleksikan dari lukisan-lukisan krayon dan cat air yang memenuhi dinding, buku aneka warna yang memenuhi rak, mainan balok susun yang berserakan di atas karpet _puzzle_ warna. Mendengar gelak tawa anak-anak. Menyaksikan senyum-senyum lebar merekah.

Ya, Tuhan... aku seperti memutar kembali kenangan belasan tahun yang lalu, ketika aku seumuran mereka. Memori hitam-putih itu perlahan menemukan warnanya. Dingin yang menyelimuti gadis kecil di masa lalu itu menemukan kehangatannya.

Syukurlah masa kecil mereka tidak sekelam masa laluku.

Beranjak ke tengah ada ruangan yang sama besarnya dengan ruang rekreasi, berisi tujuh tempat tidur bertingkat yang dijajarkan empat ke satu sisi dinding dan tiga di sisi sebaliknya. Tempat tidur yang hanya cukup menampung empat belas anak. Delapan yang lain―yang usianya lebih tua―mengalah tidur di tengah ruangan, di atas kasur lipat. Sasuke dan yang lainnya bukan tidak berusaha menyediakan tempat tidur tambahan untuk mereka, kata Hinata. Anak-anak itu sendiri yang memilih, melarang kakak-kakak pengurusnya mengeluarkan dana lebih demi kenyamanan mereka. Aku menahan napas mendengar cerita itu. Di rumahku ada banyak tempat tidur besar di kamar-kamar yang entah untuk siapa. Menganggur. Tersedia dengan sia-sia. Mengapa hidup begitu ironis?

Di ruangan bagian belakang, masih sama besarnya seperti dua ruangan sebelumnya, adalah ruang makan. Meja panjang di halaman tadi pastilah tempat asalnya di sini. Sama seperti ruang-ruang lain, banyak lukisan krayon maupun cat air digantung di dinding. Lukisan penuh warna memberikan kesan ceria. Dapur kecil di sudut ruangan, dengan peralatan memasak seadanya.

Hinata menarik seutas tali yang menggantung di langit-langit ketika kami tiba di sebuah koridor buntu di sebelah kamar mandi. Seperti ajaib, langit-langit itu menjuntai turun, tampak anak-anak tangga kayu di baliknya. Semacam tangga rahasia yang dihubungkan ke loteng.

Sebetulnya bukan loteng, itu lantai dua sungguhan yang terdiri dari beberapa ruangan. Kamar Naruto, kamar Sasuke, dan sebuah ruang terbuka yang lengang dengan sebuah jendela berdaun ganda. Hinata bercerita, dulunya ruangan itu juga merupakan ruang baca anak-anak. Semenjak peristiwa jatuhnya seorang anak dari tangga yang mencoreng nama baik pria tua pendongeng, semua buku di sini diturunkan. Tangga kayu permanen direnovasi, diganti dengan tangga lipat yang tersembunyi di langit-langit.

Sungguh keliru orang-orang yang mengatakan pria tua itu berperilaku buruk. Jika ditanya siapa yang paling memikirkan keselamatan anak-anak, maka pria itulah orangnya. Aku bahkan tidak perlu bertemu dengannya untuk memahami itu.

Ruangan luas bekas ruang baca di lantai dua akhirnya dibiarkan kosong. Hanya tersisa sebuah sofa usang di bawah bingkai jendela. Sama sekali bukan tempat yang menarik. Tapi yang kemudian membuat langkahku terhenti untuk beberapa saat adalah lukisan-lukisan yang digantung di dinding. Bukan lukisan krayon, apalagi cat air. Meski tidak terlalu paham soal lukisan, aku tahu bahwa lukisan-lukisan itu dibuat dengan cat minyak.

"Itu hasil karya Sasuke," kata Hinata di belakangku. Mata lavendernya ikut menatap lukisan-lukisan di dinding, sebelum melempar senyum padaku. "Untunglah aku mengajakmu ke sini, Sakura-_san_. Entah Sasuke sudah pernah mengatakannya atau belum padamu, dia sangat suka melukis. Jika tidak sedang bersama anak-anak, waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan di sini. Melukis. Sekarang kau bisa lihat sendiri. Sasuke punya bakat luar biasa, bukan?"

Aku mengembalikan perhatian pada deretan lukisan yang hanya dibingkai sederhana. Hinata benar. Sekali lagi, meski aku tidak mengerti soal seni lukis, lukisan-lukisan hasil karya Sasuke ini mempunyai daya tarik tertentu yang mampu membuat siapa saja betah memandangnya. Warna-warna yang dipakainya natural, namun memberi kesan yang misterius. Seperti ada pesan terselubung yang hanya bisa dipahami lewat sudut pandang tertentu. Itulah yang menurutku menjadi daya tariknya. Lukisan-lukisan dengan tema kontras. Hutan berpepohonan rapat bernuansa gelap, dengan sesosok bayangan berjubah merah mengintip dari balik salah satu pohon. Seekor kupu-kupu terbang di atas ladang kering. Seorang anak duduk di pangkuan ibunya, memegang buku besar dengan tangan mungilnya.

Jadi, yang dikatakan Uchiha Sasuke di depan wartawan soal dirinya adalah seorang pelukis itu rupanya bukan bualan. Dia sungguh-sungguh bisa melukis. Aku juga menemukan satu lukisan seorang lelaki bertopi memegang palet berisi cat dan kuas di tangannya, seolah-olah sedang melukis bulan purnama besar di jendela. Tertulis judul di bawah bingkai lukisan, "Vincent van Gogh Melukis Rembulan".

Seketika saja aku teringat nama pelukis yang disebut Sasuke dalam cerita karangannya tentang pertemuan kami. Waktu itu aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak kenal Van Gogh. Sesungguhnya bohong. Aku kenal betul siapa itu Vincent van Gogh. Pelukis pasca-impresionis Belanda yang menjadi salah satu pelukis terbesar dalam sejarah seni Eropa. Bukan hanya karena namanya begitu tersohor, tapi juga karena dia pelukis favoritku. Aku memang tidak tahu banyak soal lukisan, bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai satu-dua karya lukis. Dan ini karena Ibu juga menyukai lukisan. Ibu punya banyak koleksi karya lukis, tidak hanya yang harganya mahal dan terkenal. Ibu lebih menyukai karya yang memiliki pesan-pesan sosial, sehingga tidak peduli dilukis oleh pelukis yang belum punya nama sekalipun, Ibu dengan sangat bangga memajangnya di dinding rumah kami.

Ketika Sasuke menyebut nama Van Gogh dan karyanya yang berjudul "Augustine Roulin Dan Bayinya", aku hanya sulit percaya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa menyebutkan nama pelukis favoritku, sekaligus dengan karyanya yang paling kudambakan. Pasti hanya kebetulan. Entah kebetulan macam apa.

"Sakura-_san_, terima kasih," kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Dia meraih tanganku, menggenggam hangat. "Yang kaulakukan itu sangat besar artinya bagi kami dan anak-anak. Entah apa yang bisa kami berikan untuk membalasnya."

Aku menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Itu cuma hadiah. Jangan berlebihan. Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada Akemi untuk memberinya boneka beruang jika kembali lagi ke sini."

"Bukan cuma soal hadiah itu." Hinata menatapku sungguh-sungguh. "Terima kasih, kami semua sungguh berterima kasih atas bantuanmu membebaskan kami dari utang."

Bibirku membeku untuk beberapa saat. Bagaimana dia tahu soal itu?

"Pengacara keluarga Sakura-_san_ kemarin sore datang berkunjung. Menyampaikan kabar pernikahanmu pada Naruto-_kun_―waktu itu aku masih di bertugas di rumah sakit. Tsunade-_san_ juga mengatakan agar kami tidak perlu cemas terusir dari pondok ini, karena Sakura-_san_ sudah melunasi seluruh utang. Kami semua benar-benar bersyukur. Terima kasih, Sakura-_san_."

Aku masih bungkam selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya bibirku bisa mengulas senyum. Tanganku balas menggenggam Hinata. "Aku ikut senang akhirnya kalian terbebas dari beban," kataku, tak ada kalimat lain yang bisa kukatakan untuk membuatnya berhenti berterima kasih. Aku buang mata kembali pada lukisan di dinding, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berhentilah memanggilku formal begitu. Panggil Sakura saja, tanpa embel-embel."

Hinata di sebelahku tertawa kecil. "Baiklah... Sakura."

Aku melempar senyum padanya. "Nah. Begitu lebih enak didengar."

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. "Kau sungguh gadis yang baik, Sakura. Tidak seperti yang selama ini kudengar tentang kau di media-media pemberitaan."

Untuk yang satu itu aku lebih memilih pura-pura tidak dengar. Pura-pura tertarik pada sebuah lukisan. Tapi kemudian perhatianku berhenti sungguhan pada sebuah lukisan di dinding. Hanya gambar sederhana, tidak terlalu berbeda dengan karya Sasuke yang lain, namun yang satu ini sanggup membuatku terpaku. Lukisan padang rumput hijau dengan setangkai dandelion putih. Setangkai dandelion. Yang putik-putik kapasnya terbang dibawa angin... Aku menatap lamat-lamat, seolah menanti keajaiban yang membuatku bisa masuk ke dalam lukisan. Padang rumput itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Suatu hari yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Ketika aku berlari mengejar kupu-kupu, lalu bertemu seorang bocah lelaki yang meniupkan dandelion untukku...

_Angin..._

"Eh? Astaga!" suara Hinata membuyarkan lamunanku. Entah apa yang dilihatnya dari jendela, wajahnya terkejut setengah mati seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Tahu-tahu dia berlari turun, meninggalkanku.

Aku mendekat ke jendela, mencari tahu. Mataku membelalak menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di halaman belakang. Sasuke dan Naruto nyaris berkelahi. Tangan mengepal Naruto yang sudah terangkat di udara ditahan oleh Suigetsu. Aku tidak bisa melihat Tayuya, tapi sepertinya dia baru datang, dengan suara membentak galak memaki Naruto atas pukulannya yang masih menggantung di udara. Kemudian Sasuke juga tak luput dari semprotannya.

"Kalau kalian punya masalah pribadi, sana berkelahi di luar! Aku tidak sudi perkelahian kalian jadi tontonan anak-anak."

Sasuke tidak bermimik wajah apapun selain datar. Tidak tampak kesal apalagi marah. Mulutnya membungkam rapat. Tanpa berkata-kata, dia melangkah pergi ke dalam rumah. Sementara mata Naruto mengikuti sosok Sasuke dengan tatapan berkilat penuh amarah. Wajahnya bisa dibilang merah, melunturkan keceriaan penuh semangat yang kulihat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Kasar dia menghentak tangan, memaksa Suigetsu melepaskan pegangan.

"Na- Naruto-_kun_, apa yang terjadi?" kudengar suara Hinata bertanya cemas, sepertinya dia baru saja sampai di beranda.

Naruto tidak bersuara. Hanya menggeleng singkat, pandangannya menunduk, mungkin enggan menatap Hinata atau siapapun di sana. Dia mungkin akan terus memasang wajah masam jika Izumi tidak berlari dari dalam rumah untuk memeluk kakinya. Menarik-narik celananya, minta digendong. Naruto mau tak mau tersenyum. Mengangkat tubuh mungil bocah tiga tahun itu ke udara. Membawanya mengelilingi halaman. Bermain pesawat-pesawatan. Gelak tawa Izumi kelihatannya membuatnya sementara ini lupa pada apa yang belum lama terjadi. Naruto sekarang bisa tertawa ceria seperti yang pernah kulihat.

Sasuke muncul di ujung tangga lipat begitu aku berbalik. Kami bertatapan beberapa saat. Wajahnya masih sama seperti saat Naruto nyaris memukulnya. Datar.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Refleks aku menggaruk leher. "Sedikit. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kataku.

"Bukan masalah yang terlalu penting." Sasuke melangkah ke kamarnya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun sebelum ini. Tapi sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti. Dia menoleh padaku. "Tidak perlu dengarkan apapun yang Naruto ucapkan padamu nanti. Dia tidak terlalu pintar memilih kata-kata."

Alisku bertaut. Tidak paham sebetulnya poin apa yang Sasuke ingin sampaikan. Tapi kemudian aku mengerti maksudnya setelah bertemu dengan Naruto.

Dia masih di halaman belakang, membuat gundukan pasir basah yang disebut Izumi dengan Kastil Tokugawa. Perhatiannya beralih padaku saat aku muncul di beranda, ketika aku kelewat asyik mencari Rie sampai ke sana―aku dan beberapa anak sedang bermain sembunyi dan cari. Wajah ceria Naruto luntur seketika. Kami sempurna tinggal berdua saja begitu Izumi merengek sembari memegangi celana, minta buang air kecil, langkah mungilnya terbirit-birit berlari ke dalam rumah. "Toilet! Toilet!" serunya seperti kakek-kakek kebakaran jenggot. Adegan yang sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa jika saja tidak sedang dipelototi sepasang mata biru.

Kakiku baru akan melangkah menyusul Izumi ke dalam ketika Naruto bersuara.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Ucapan yang sama sekali tidak terdengar tulus. Dia duduk di tepi beranda, menghadap halaman, memunggungiku. "Sayang sekali kami harus tahu dari orang lain. Padahal seharusnya kabar bahagia macam itu tidak perlu repot-repot ditutupi, 'kan? Kecuali ada suatu hal penting yang ingin kalian sembunyikan dari orang lain."

Aku melangkah ke pinggir beranda, tapi memilih untuk tetap berdiri. "Maaf? Apa maksudmu dengan hal–penting–yang–ingin–kami–sembunyikan itu?"

Naruto mengembus napas. Untuk beberapa saat dia diam, matanya menatap lurus ke halaman. Berikutnya dia mulai bicara dengan intonasi suara yang lebih tenang. "Aku mengenal Sasuke baru dua tahun belakangan ini. Tapi bagiku, itu waktu yang sangat panjang untuk bisa mengenalnya luar-dalam. Aku tahu betul dia seperti apa.

"Aku masih ingat jelas saat pertama kali dia datang ke pondok ini. Dua tahun lalu, hampir tengah malam, dan waktu itu hujan lebat. Aku masih setengah terpejam saat membukakan pintu, melihatnya berdiri basah kuyup dengan banyak noda darah di bajunya. Aku yang masih setengah sadar berteriak panik―kupikir dia pembunuh, datang untuk menghabisiku (baiklah, sepertinya sebelum itu aku bermimpi buruk). Setelah aku tenang, dia menyampaikan berita duka yang tidak pernah ingin kudengar seumur hidup. Jiraiya-_jii_―pria tua pemilik pondok ini―tewas di tangan perampok.

"Sebelumnya dia dan Jiraiya-_jii_ berada di kereta yang sama dari Oto menuju Konoha. Berada di satu kompartemen, berada di kabin yang sama, duduk berhadapan. Mereka masih bersama-sama ketika turun di stasiun Konoha. Lalu sebelum Sasuke naik bis, dia mendengar keramaian, melihat kerumunan orang di depan sebuah gang sempit yang gelap. Di sana Jiraiya-_jii_ tergeletak dengan perut bersimbah darah. Sasuke cepat-cepat berlari mengejar perampok yang menusuk dan membawa lari tas _Jijii_. Dia berhasil menemukannya, belum jauh dari stasiun. Tapi dia tidak berhasil melawan mereka, kalah jumlah dan kalah tenaga. Tubuhnya babak belur. Nasibnya mungkin sama dengan _Jijii_ jika polisi tidak datang. Sasuke selamat, tapi perampok berhasil merampas tasnya juga.

"Setelah mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit, dia langsung datang ke pondok untuk mengabarkan kematian _Jijii_. Tapi bukan hanya untuk menyampaikan kabar itu dia datang. Sasuke minta padaku untuk tinggal di sini. Entah apa alasannya dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas kematian _Jijii_. Kedekatannya dengan _Jijii_ pula yang membuatku membiarkan keinginannya. Maka sejak hari itu dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Bersamaku menjadi tulang punggung untuk menafkahi adik-adik kecilku di sini. Sasuke terpaksa melupakan impiannya bersekolah di sekolah seni paling terkenal di Konoha."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam pembicaraan ini Naruto menoleh padaku. "Dia orang yang baik, bukan?" Aku tidak menjawab apapun, maka Naruto mengalihkan matanya kembali pada lapangan kecil di hadapannya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke dengan menikahimu. Bukannya ingin ikut campur soal urusan pribadi macam ini, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan Sasuke jika dia cuma memanfaatkanmu. Urusan lilitan utang ini memang berat bagi kami, itu bukan main-main. Tapi bukan berarti dia boleh melakukan apa saja demi mendapat uang banyak lebih cepat."

Tanganku terlipat di depan dada, menatap Naruto bosan. Aku mulai paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Dan aku juga paham apa yang menjadi bahan keributan Sasuke dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Jadi menurutmu, Sasuke menikahiku demi uang?" Aku tertawa remeh. "Kupikir kau benar-benar mengenalnya luar-dalam."

Mata biru Naruto membelalak. Agaknya tidak suka dengan ucapanku. Dia bangkit berdiri menghadapiku. "Makanya aku bilang begitu karena aku mengenalnya luar-dalam. Keputusannya untuk menikah denganmu terlalu tiba-tiba. Terlalu aneh disebut kebetulan jika tanggal pernikahan kalian nyaris berdekatan dengan tanggal jatuh tempo penyitaan pondok ini―"

Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, menginterupsinya. Bosan mendengar dugaan-dugaannya. "Soal tanggal pernikahan itu urusan kami, bukan sesuatu yang perlu kaupusingkan, Naruto-_san_. Dan lagi, keputusan untuk melunasi utang Jiraiya-_san_ datang dari keinginanku sendiri."

"Tapi―"

"Apakah salah jika aku sekali saja berbuat baik seumur hidupku?"

Naruto tidak lagi menjawab. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Tatapan mata birunya meredup lembut, penuh iba, seolah sedang menatap seorang pengemis yang mengharapkan seperak uang. Mungkin itu sebenarnya cerminan diriku. Seseorang yang patut dikasihani.

"Percayalah pada sahabatmu. Dia tidak pernah menganggap uang adalah segalanya," ucapan terakhirku sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Naruto termenung di beranda.

**Bersambung**

* * *

terima kasih kepada:

Daffa Arfy, Alifa Cherry Blossom_ (makasiih *peluk)_, Naomi Kanzaki _(kenapa bisa mikir pria tua pemilik taman bacaan itu Kizashi? karna nama taman bacaannya 'Sakura'? xD)_, Kuroba Ayaka_ (curhat di lapak sebelah, Al. hihi. makasih, btw)_, Lhylia Kiryu, Lala yoichi, Tsurugi De Lelouch, akasuna no ei-chan, sonedinda2, Saga desu _(gomen chap ini gak ada kissu xD pokoknya baca sampe tamat ya.. *modus)_, khoirunnisa740, ay _(gpp cintah, tp reviewmu jgn labil dong xD *dikeprok)_, Riyuki _(review yg panjang tp aku sukaaa *pelukcium* makasih Ney :'3)_, Eicery12 _(makasih :))_, sora azura _(tebakanmu tepat sasaran, Zu, pria tua itu emang si abah Jirai xD, makasih bnyk :*)_, Hikari Ciel, Mutiara Fujisawa Uchiha_ (udah aku benerin, Muti. Makasih ya koreksinya :*)_, Guest _(iya, di sini Sasuke, krna gak pake Sai sama sekali :D setahu saya utk kata 'aktor' itu gak hanya mengacu pd laki2, bs dipakai utk umum (cewek/cowok bisa), dalam artian 'pemeran'. Tp maaf kalo keliru hehe)_, Daniyal Sheva_ (kyaaa *peluk Shev* makasih neng :'3)_, Dypa-chan, Hmmm Nananana Anae-chan, Tomat-23_ (hai, Tomat *pennamenya unyu banget xD* semoga dirimu gak makin bingung ya hehe)_, zey-yenns28, zee panda_ (makasih buat supportnya, Zee :'3)_, univplaygirl, ainnurwulan_ (salam kenal jg, Wulan :) makasih yaaa)_, Ramen panas_ (makasih :3)_, Moni _(aaa makasih x3)_, febri feven, Rsalsabila3, iya baka-san _(hehe dikit2 ya ungkap misteri si pangeran esnya xD), _Retno UchiHaruno_ (makasih, Retno :*)_

Karena saya tidak tau nama ibu Ino, jadi maafkan saya mengarang bebas nama beliau xD Atau ada temen2 yang tau, mungkin? Bisa tolong share ke saya? :D

Makasih sudah mampir.

salam merah jambu,

**han**

[11.06.2013]


End file.
